PSIKOPAT, EH?
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah hidupku. Dan rahasia ini hanya aku, dia dan segelintir orang yang tahu. / "Tidak mungkin?" matanya terbelalak. / Menyeringai saat melihat cermin. "Sepertinya ada yang tersesat di sarang ayam gila dan rubah liar./ YAOI, AU, SasuNaru, R18, Lemon, bahasa kasar, adegan kekerasan, dll.
1. Chapter 1

**PSIKOPAT, EH?**

**Chara** selalu milik _**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_, tapi fict ini asli pemikiran eror saya.

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC**, Death chara, Typo's bertebaran, Newbi, alur tidak beraturan, cerita pasaran dan mudah ditebak, serta kekurangan lainnya.

**Pairing : SasuNaru**, slight other.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**. Bijaklah dalam memilih bahan bacaan. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun Newbi seperti saya.

Fict ini saya dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Tidak ada maksud khusus untuk membashing suatu chara, hanya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita. Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Naruto Pov...**_

.

.

.

Ini hanya sepenggal pengalaman hidupku, sebuah kisah antara aku dan dia.

Aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang secara kebetulan bisa berkuliah di fakultas ternama kota ini, _Konoha gakure_.

Awalnya kehidupanku berjalan secara monoton, tak ada yang istimewa. Tapi semua berubah semenjak aku mulai mengenalnya, seorang mahasiswa tampan nan keren berpredikat _**'Pangeran kampus'**_. Pemuda Emo yang terkenal dengan ekspresi _stoic_, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak pernah aku mengira, pemuda biasa sepertiku dapat bergaul dengan sang bungsu Uchiha. Bahkan, hampir semua mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pemuda paling beruntung di _ Konoha_.

Akan tetapi semuanya salah, semua hal tentang dia tak seperti yang terlihat diluarnya. Banyak rahasia yang tersimpan rapat pada dirinya. Bahkan, aku yakin tak akan ada yang mengira bahkan sama sekali tak akan terlintas di dalam pemikiran, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sang putra bungsu dari keturunan salah satu bangsawan negeri ini adalah...

'_**Seorang Psikopat.'**_

Ya, seorang psikopat. Dan semua itu menjadi rahasia antara aku dan dia serta segelintir orang tertentu.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Apartemen Sasuke, 07.12 malam..._

"Ck, ini menjijikan." Aku berdecak sebal melihat cairan kental beraroma besi berceceran di lantai.

"_Urusaii, Baka dobe."_ Desisnya seraya menjilati jari tangannya yang belepotan cairan berwarna merah kental tersebut.

Ku senderkan punggungku pada dinding. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bersihkan, _Teme_. Bukankah Sakura-_chan_ akan datang malam ini?"

Sasuke berjalan ke arahku dengan seringai khas di wajahnya. "Kau masih menyukai gadis itu, eh?" bisiknya seraya menjilat cuping telingaku.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di perpotongan lehernya, perlahan menjilati pipinya yang terkena noda berbau amis sisa dari kegiatannya beberapa saat lalu. "Aku sudah punya Hinata... engh..." mengerang pelan saat sesuatu yang agak kasar namun dingin secara bersamaan terasa menelusuri titik leherku yang memang _sensitif_. "Lagi pula semuanya telah berlalu setelah penolakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Begitu 'kah?" tanyanya dengan hembusan napas yang terdengar memberat.

Merasa alarm tanda bahaya yang mulai berbunyi diotakku, aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari lehernya dan mendorongnya menjauh, cukup menciptakan jarak diantara kami. Kulihat iris onyx-nya menghujamku tajam, tak suka dengan tindakanku yang mengganggu kesenangannya. "Sebaiknya kau bereskan kekacauan kau buat terlebih dahulu. Dia sudah hampir datang." Ucapku mengabaikan tatapan matanya.

Kudengar decakan darinya sebelum akhirnya pemuda dengan surai berbentuk unik tersebut melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu ruangan.

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Siapa sangka aku akan terjebak dan mengikuti kegilaannya setelah secara tak sengaja mengetahui rahasianya setahun yang lalu." Ungkapku pada angin.

Iris biruku menatap ke sekeliling ruangan berukuran 8x7 meter ini. Terlihat jelas seonggok tubuh tak berdaya yang tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai berwarna putih. Cairan kental berwarna merah pekat terlihat berceceran. Kugulung lengan kemeja biruku dan berjalan ke luar ruangan guna mengambil peralatan kebersihan.

"Kenapa malah jadi aku yang membereskan kekacauan ini?" desahku setelah meletakan beberapa peralatan yang kubutuhkan untuk membersihkan segalanya.

Cklek...

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh dengan keadaan memprihatinkan di bawah kakiku. Sebuah luka menganga di bagian perut dan luka lain yang tak kalah besar menghiasi tubuh bersurai merah bata tersebut, mengenaskan.

"Aku baru saja akan memintamu membereskan semuanya." Suaranya terdengar semakin mendekat, kutatap penampilannya yang nampak seperti seorang dokter bedah tersebut. "Kau memang _**sahabatku**_ yang terbaik." Seringai terpatri pada wajah yang menjadi idaman kaum wanita dan pria tersebut.

Memutar mata malas, kuabaikan perkataannya yang menurutku sama sekali tak penting. Dia terkekeh kemudian menarikku secara tiba-tiba dan langsung memerangkapku dalam sebuah ciuman panas dan memabukan.

Membelalakan mata sejenak, kemudian kututup kedua mataku menikmati dan membalas ciumannya. Lidahnya perlahan bergerak meminta ijin masuk, tanpa menunggu lama kubiarkan lidahnya menginvasi isi mulutku.

"Hngh... nghhh... ugh..."

Aku melenguh saat kurasakan sebelah tangannya memasuki pakaian kemeja bagian punggungku. Geli sekaligus dingin terasa begitu jelas. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku pada leher jenjangnya. Meremas surai dengan bentuk unik tersebut saat lidahnya bergerak mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigiku dan berakhir pada bagian langit-langit mulutku.

Desahanku semakin tak tertahan ketika sebelah tangannya beralih pada bagian depan tubuhku, menelusur perutku dan berakhir pada _nipple_ kananku, sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menekan tengkukku guna memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Ugh..." aku menarik rambutnya guna memberi tahu pasokan napasku yang semakin terkuras.

Melepaskan ciuman kami, Sasuke menatapku dengan sorot mata penuh gairah. Kemudian kembali memelukku dengan erat dan mulai mengulum daun telinganya. Sementara aku hanya bisa pasrah seraya mengatur napasku yang tersenggal.

"Hngh..."

Kembali mendesah saat sebuah hisapan terasa di leherku. Kakiku terasa lemas, untunglah Sasuke mendekapku dengan erat.

"Khhh..."

Memekik tertahan ketika sebuah gigitan mendarat di bahuku hingga sukses mengeluarkan darah. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari kemejaku telah terbuka kancingnya secara menyeluruh. Rasa perih dan dingin terasa bersamaan saat Sasuke menjilatnya dengan lidahnya.

Tangannya semakin gencar menelusuri tubuhku, membuatku tak dapat menahan desahanku. Remasan pada kedua pantatku membuat milik kami saling bergesekan. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama kami melakukan ini, entah kenapa mendengar desahanku sendiri membuatku merasa malu.

_**Drrrtt... drrrttt...**_

Sebuah getaran pada saku celana Sasuke membuat kami dengan enggan menghentikan kegiatan kami tersebut. Sementara aku menormalkan deru napasku, kudengar Sasuke mendecih dan menatap handphone-nya tajam.

Penasaran, kurebut handphone dari tangannya dan membaca sebuah e-mail yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

_**To : Sasuke**_

_**From : Haruno**_

'_**Sasuke-kun, satu jam lagi aku segera ke sana. I LOVE YOU'**_

Aku berdehem pelan dan menggaruk tengkukku saat Sasuke menatapku tajam. Aku tentu tahu dengan jelas maksudnya. "Sebaiknya kita segera membereskan kekacauan ini."

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa yang sempat kami abaikan keberadaannya. Cairan merah kental tersebut sontak mengotori pakaiannya. "Aku akan mengamankannya di ruangan pribadi kita. Kau bersihkanlah secepat dan sebersih mungkin." Terdengar jelas tersimpan kekesalan mendalam dari nada suaranya.

Aku menghela napas lelah saat perlahan sosok pemuda _raven_ tersebut menghilang dari pandanganku. Menatap malas genangan darah yang ada, aku pun akhirnya memulai sesi bersih-bersihku.

"_Shit..."_ Aku mengumpat saat merasakan sesuatu yang menggantung di bawah sana terasa mengganggu . "_Teme no baka."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC/DELETE?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kyaaa... apa ini? #ngumpet**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**fict ini udah terlalu lama tersimpan di document, sengaja saya publish untuk menghilangkan jejak, saya ga mau ketahuan mesum sama wali saya. hehe, maaf ga hot, ini pertama kalinya saya buat kayak ginian. mohon dimaklumi.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**REVIEW...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Psikopat, eh?**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, R18, adegan kekerasan, Newbi, Typo's bertebaran, alur berantakan, pov gonta-ganti, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.**

**Happy reading...**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto pov**_

Menghela napas pasrah, aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan dan konsentrasiku ke arah laptop.

Semenit...

.

.

.

.

20 Menit...

.

.

.

.

.

Arrrgghhh... rasanya aku ingin sekali mendobrak pintu yang terletak lima meter di hadapanku. Aku muak dan benci situasi ini.

Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah hampir jam dua pagi. Ini semua gila. Mereka berdua sepertinya memang ingin mengerjaiku. Aku frustasi dibuatnya, ini pasti unsur kesengajaan si emo pantat ayam itu.

_Uchiha Sasuke no baka._

Menenggelamkan wajahku ke meja, aku sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran. Desahan demi desahan mereka benar-benar memuakan. Seandainya saja aku tak pernah menerima tawaran si Sasu- _Teme_ itu untuk tinggal di apartemennya, aku pasti tak akan terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

_**Ceklek...**_

Pintu terbuka, aku menatap sebal sosok si bungsu uchiha yang tengah berjalan santai ke arah dapur dengan hanya menggunakan celana yang menutupi pinggang hingga setengah pahanya. Aku bahkan dapat dengan jelas melihat Sakura yang tengah terbaring lemah di kasur. Astaga, apa Sasuke sama sekali tak peduli tubuh pacarnya terekspos jelas oleh penglihatanku? Beruntunglah, kau memiliki sahabat yang sangat menghargaimu.

"Apa lantai begitu menariknya sampai hampir sepuluh menit kau perhatikan?"

Astaga, sejak kapan dia ada di hadapanku? Aku hanya mampu menatapnya horor.

"Oy... _Dobe_, kau kenapa?"

"Ckk... jangan mengagetkanku, _Teme_." ketusku.

Terkekeh dan menyeringai, Sasuke membalikan laptop dari hadapanku dan menatapnya intens. "Kau masih harus memperbaiki bagian tengahnya. Lihat, di sini masih kurang mendetail." Menghela napas sejenak dan kembali mengarahkan layar laptopnya padaku. "Seminggu lagi kau harus sudah selesai dengan skripsimu."

"Iya, cerewet. Sana pergi dan tutup pintunya, kau mengotori mata suciku." ketusku.

Mendengus kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya, Sasuke mengerling dengan binar mata jahil langkanya. "Ya, kita sama-sama tahu seberapa suci matamu." Ucapnya seraya berlalu dan menatap pintu.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai. "Tentu saja, kita tak bisa munafik bukan? " gumamku.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Pov...<strong>_

_Srek... _

_Srek..._

_Gedebuk..._

Suara-suara bising memenuhi sebuah ruangan berpencahayaan remang-remang.

Dua orang pemuda dengan postur tubuh hampir sama tinggi nampak tengah serius dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tubuh mereka yang dibalut jas laboratorium khas dokter nampak gagah dan menawan. Namun sayang, kegiatan mereka berbanding terbalik dengan kegiatan dokter pada umumnya.

Bau amis darah yang menyengat nampak tak mengganggu sama sekali. Kedua pria tampan tersebut terus berkutat dengan kegiatan yang mereka beri nama _'Art Body'_.

"Ckk... bisakah kau mengambil matanya dengan perlahan, _Dobe_?" si pemuda _raven_ dengan surai hitam kebiruan nampak kesal dengan kebrutalan sang sahabat _ blonde_. "Aku tidak mau mata _ emerald_ itu sampai rusak."

"Gah... kalau begitu kau saja yang mencungkilnya. Aku lebih suka mengambil organ dalamnya saja." Si _ blonde_ nampak sebal dengan teguran sang sahabat, sebuah pisau berbentuk aneh dilemparnya kasar ke lantai.

Menghela napas lelah dan berjongkok meraih pisau yang dilempar sang _blonde_. "Sekali-kali kita harus berganti posisi." Iris hitam kelamnya beradu dengan iris biru _si blonde_. "Kau ambilah kapak di lemari, pisahkan bagian kaki dan tangannya. Ingat, secara perlahan."

"Ugh, terlalu berisik, aku pakai gergaji saja." Melirik jam di tangannya sejenak. "Sudah jam setengah lima pagi, aku tak ingin Sakura_-chan_ sampai terbangun."

"Kau tenang saja, dia tak mungkin bangun. Kami sudah melakukan beberapa ronde melelahkan." Seringai nampang terpasang pada wajah _stoic _ miliknya.

"Aish... Jangan membicarakan hal menjijikan padaku. Kau selalu saja keluar dari sifat _cool_-mu bila cuma denganku." Protes si _blonde_.

"Hn."

"Suke..." Naruto menatap tubuh yang terbaring tak bernyawa di meja bedah dan tersenyum. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa menjadikan Gaara sebagai targetmu tadi malam."

"Aku tidak suka seseorang yang dengan begitu berani mendekati _**milikku**_." Menatap dingin jasad tersebut, kemudian tersenyum. "Lagipula, aku suka mata _emerald_-nya." Akunya ringan.

"Ha-ah, rambut merahnya aku suka. Bisakah kau menguliti kepalanya untukku?"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya dan dibalas cengiran si _blonde_.

"Akan kujadikan _wig_, rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Ibu di _Uzushio_." Naruto menerawang sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka lemari besar berisi perkakas dan peralatan yang tak lazim lainnya.

"Hn. Pastikan kita membuat mahakarya yang indah di pagi ini."

"Oke." Tersenyum menyeringai, Naruto meraih gergaji dan memulai pekerjaannya. Layaknya sapi atau binatang lainnya, Naruto memisahkan kaki dan tangan dari sebuah tubuh tanpa rasa segan atau pun takut.

"Hm... aroma ini benar-benar manis." mata hitamnya menatap intens pekerjaan sang sahabat. "Ah, kau terlalu pelan, _Dobe_. Sendinya jangan sampai terlewat."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Tak ingin kalah dengan sang sahabat, Sasuke mulai mencungkil bola mata dan memindahkannya ke tempat khusus. Setelah selesai dengan mata, si bungsu Uchiha berpindah ke kepala guna menyayat kulit kepala.

"Aku akan membuatkan_ wig_ yang bagus untukmu, _dobe_." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto menyimpan bagian kaki dan tangan yang telah dipisahkan pada sebuah tong besar berisi beberapa potongan yang sama persis. "Suke, kau harus menambah cairan formalin di tempat ini."

"Hn." jawabnya singkat.

"Ckk..." Naruto membersihkan gergaji yang telah selesai digunakan dengan larutan khusus. Kemudian sebuah pisau tajam berukuran sedang pun diraihnya. "Hm... waktunya memisahkan organ dalam." gumamnya dengan nada _sing a song_.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura POV...<strong>_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kunantikan. Bagaimana tidak? Akhirnya setelah lama bersabar dengan penuh pengorbanan dan dengan menanggalkan harga diriku sebagai wanita berkelas dari keluarga besar Haruno, aku bisa mendapatkan pangeran incaranku _a.k.a _Uchiha Sasuke sang bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan ternama di negeri ini. Ara~ bukankah aku sangat beruntung?

Setelah berpuas diri dengan dandananku yang memakan waktu hampir sejam lamanya, kuraih tas tanganku dan kunci mobil yang sudah kusiapkan sedari sore. Aku segera datang Pangeranku, Sasuke-_sama_.

.

.

_**Kriet...**_

Aku terdiam sejenak saat pintu terbuka. Senyum yang sedari tadi bertengger manis semenjak keluar dari kediamanku sirna sudah saat melihat siapa pembuka pintu apartemen mewah milik kekasihku.

Seorang pemuda yang selalu tersenyum dengan bodohnya menyapaku dengan riangnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau cantik sekali." pekiknya.

Aku hanya menatapnya malas dan mendengus. "Mana Sasuke-_kun_?" ketusku dingin.

Kulihat dia tersenyum canggung seraya menggaruk pipinya. Aish, rasanya ingin sekali aku melenyapkan senyum bodohnya yang bagiku begitu memuakan.

Oh... ayolah, siapa yang tak akan sebal pada sosok pemuda yang dulu selalu mengejarmu dan mengaku sangat memujamu?

"Ckk, kutanya dimana Sasuke?" tegasku kesal menunggu.

"Em... masuklah, akan kupanggilkan." Dia melebarkan pintu masuk untukku.

_**Kriett...**_ Pintu ditutup.

"Kalau kau haus, ambilah minuman di dapur." Ucapnya seraya berjalan menuju peralatan kebersihan dan meninggalkanku ke suatu ruangan yang kuyakini tempat penyimpanan peralatan tersebut.

Aku mengerutkan kening saat mengingat warna air di ember hitam tersebut. Samar, hidungku mencium bau besi, amis dan anyir. Ah, sudahlah... mungkin hanya karbol.

"Ckk, dimana Sasuke?" gerutuku saat melihat kembali Naruto lewat di hadapanku.

"Ehehe... _gomen ne,_ aku akan memanggilnya sekarang." Jawabnya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

Menghela napas kasar, kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran sofa hitam empuk kekasihku. Apartemennya sungguh mewah. Jadi bingung, kenapa Sasuke mau berbagi apartemennya dengan pemuda berisik pecinta ramen seperti Naruto? Bukankah Sasuke sangat mencintai ketenangan?

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan mengerti, bagaimana bisa pemuda berkelas tinggi seperti Sasuke bisa berteman bahkan bersahabat dengan Naruto?" gumamku seraya menerawang.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya Pangeranku memunculkan dirinya. Aku bangkit dan langsung menerjang memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn." Dia menatapku datar dan terkesan dingin, aku menunduk malu dan memendamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Harum mint seketika menyeruak ke dalam penciumanku. Tapi... tunggu dulu, bau amis apa ini? Seperti-

"Ini minumannya." Aku mendengus sebal saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Hn, _arigatou_." Jawab Sasuke pelan seraya meneguk jus tomat buatan Naruto.

Kududukan diriku tepat di samping kekasihku dan meraih jus yang tersedia di meja.

"Aku harap _ stawberry_-nya manis dan segar." Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Aku meneguknya perlahan dan mengernyit. "Asam." keluhku.

"Benarkah? _ Gomen_ Sakura-_chan_." sesalnya.

_Ugh... menyebalkan._

Sasuke menatap Naruto sejenak sebelum menarik daguku dan melumat bibirku dengan ganas. Astaga, ini mimpi dan tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Akhirnya setelah hampir dua minggu resmi menjadi kekasih, dia mau menyentuhku juga. Padahal, selama ini akulah yang selalu bertingkah agresif padanya dan dia malah terkesan menghindariku.

Wajahku terasa terbakar saat dia melepaskan ciumannya, aku tersenyum malu saat kulihat Sasuke mengelap bibirnya secara sensual dengan punggung tangannya. Sedangkan Naruto, kulihat dia ternganga _syok_ menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

"Cemburu dengan apa yang kau saksikan, eh _Dobe_?" Sasuke menyeringai puas, aku terkesima melihatnya.

_Tampannya..._

"Tsk, kalian menodai mata suciku." Pekiknya berlebihan.

Sasuke bangkit dan menarikku ke sebuah ruangan yang aku yakini sebagai kamarnya. "Kau sebaiknya selesaikan skripsimu." serunya keras seraya menutup pintu.

_**Blam...**_

Saat pintu tertutup suara teriakan sumpah serapah masih terdengar jelas pada pendengaran kami.

"Biarkan saja si dobe dengan sumpah serapahnya." Menyeringai tipis, Sasuke mendorongku ke ranjang dan menindihku. "Mari habiskan malam bersama." Ucapnya seduktif dan mulai mengulum cuping telingaku.

Sisa malam pun kami lewati bersama sampai aku tertidur kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 04.42 saat aku terbangun. Mataku mengerjap perlahan guna membiasakan cahaya. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar kekasihku.

_Nihil..._

Sasuke tak ada.

Bahkan tak ada sisa kehangatan di samping ranjang yang kutiduri, tanda Sasuke telah lama meninggalkanku.

Aku bangkit perlahan dan... sial, selangkanganku terasa ngilu. Padahal aku sudah sering berganti pasangan dan terbilang pengalaman di ranjang, tapi siapa yang mengira pemuda dingin seperti sasuke begitu buas dan seorang _ 'Sex god'._

Kuraih satu persatu pakain yang tercecer di lantai dan memakainya. Setelah selesai, kumulai aksiku mencari Sasuke dimulai dari kamar mandi yang ternyata—

"Kosong." Lirihku kecewa.

Akhirnya aku pun keluar kamar dan kembali mencari Sasuke.

Langkahku terhenti saat mataku menangkap sebuah benda familiar di bawah meja makan di dapur.

"Ini 'kan ponsel Gaara." Aku mengerutkan kening bingung, tapi kemudian meletakannya di atas meja. "Mungkin tertinggal setelah membantu Naruto menyelesaikan skripsi."

.

.

Dan, sepertinya aku menyesal menemukan Sasuke setelah menyisir hampir seluruh ruangan di apartemen mewahnya.

Kaget...

Tak percaya...

Ngeri...

Mual...

Jijik...

Semua jadi satu. Pangeran idamanku-

"Tidak mungkin." lirihku.

-_**Psikopat**_, eh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal Pov...<strong>_

.

.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, kaget dengan apa yang disaksikannya. Mata _ emerald_-nya menangkap sosok pangeran pujaannya tengah membentangkan sebuah _wig_ bersurai merah bata. Tapi bukan _wig_ sembarangan, terlihat darah yang menetes ke lantai.

"Kau puas dengan hasil karyaku?" tanya Sasuke kepada sahabatnya.

Sakura mendengar Naruto memekik senang. "Uwah, _ Teme_. Ini benar-benar indah. Akhirnya aku punya _wig_ yang hampir sama seperti rambut _kaa-san_."

"Hn. Apapun kulakukan untuk sahabatku." Sebuah seringaian menghias wajah tampannya.

_**Deg...**_

Seketika Sakura merasakan jantungnya berhenti sejenak saat melihat adegan yang kembali membuatnya mual. Mata _emerald_-nya menyaksikan dengan jelas ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba menyerang Naruto dengan ciuman ganas.

_'Oh... tuhan, apa dosaku sehingga melihat orang yang kucinta ternyata benar-benar gila? Dia bukan hanya pembunuh, tapi juga seorang _biseksual.' _Batin Sakura pilu_.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke kasar dan menatapnya tajam, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Kau menjijikan,_ Teme_." Seru Naruto seraya menggosok bibirnya kasar dengan sebelah tangan.

"Hn. Aku tidak tahan melihat kau dalam mode menggemaskan." jawabnya santai seraya berjalan ke sebuah kulkas mini di pojok ruangan.

"Gah, kau menyebalkan." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Setidaknya, bersihkan mulut kotormu dulu. Aku benci merasakan lipstik _cherry _itu."

"Hn."

"Ckk, _Teme no baka_." Decak Naruto kesal. Diraihnya pisau yang sempat diabaikannya di meja. _"Teme."_

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah sahabatnya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus terhadap sesuatu yang berada di kulkas.

"Aku ngantuk." jawabnya. Naruto kini tengah menarik usus dari dalam perut yang telah terbuka.

"Selesaikanlah dulu tugasmu." Sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Ah, ketemu." ucapnya saat mata _onyx_-nya menangkap gumpalan daging atau tepatnya jantung yang sudah membeku di _ freezer_.

"Ugh... aku lelah. Kau tahu sendiri aku belum tidur dari kemarin. Ditambah lagi membersihkan bekas kekacauanmu itu sangat melelahkan. Kau tidak tahu betapa bandelnya bercak darah yang menempel di dinding ruangan serba putihmu itu." Gerutunya sebal.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan ke arah sahabatnya dan meraih pisau yang dipegang Naruto. "Biar aku yang melanjutkan."

"Ugh... kau memang terbaik _Teme_." pekiknya senang _plus_ dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau urus jantung beku itu. Aku ingin memasakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk gadis Haruno itu." Ujarnya sembari memulai mengeluarkan organ dalam dari tubuh korbannya.

"Ckk, namanya Sakura dan gadis Haruno itu kekasihmu." Tukasnya kesal sebelum akhirnya meraih gumpalan merah beku yang telah diletakan sahabat _raven_-nya di meja. Naruto berjalan ke arah _wastapel _ dan kemudian mencucinya.

Naruto menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering saat iris birunya menangkap pantulan merah muda di balik pintu yang terpantul di dalam cermin.

_'Tampaknya aku akan menyaksikan tontonan yang menarik.' Batinnya bersorak gembira_.

.

.

Sakura menegang saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Yang benar saja? Mana mau Sakura memakan sesuatu yang tak jelas daging apa itu.

_'Aku harus kabur.' batinnya_.

_**Deg... **_

Matanya membulat saat melihat bayangan Naruto di cermin. Demi tuhan, Sakura yakin pemuda pirang itu telah menyadari keberadaannya. Senyum itu... tidak, itu bukan senyum. Sakura yakin Naruto tengah menyeringai melihatnya.

_'Kakiku kaku... A-Aku tidak bisa bergerak.' Batinnya menjerit. 'Aku harus pergi.'_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Naruto berjalan riang _ plus_ siulan seraya membawa wadah kecil ke arahnya.

"Suke... Ada pekerjaan untukmu." Serunya riang.

"Hn?" Menatap sahabatnya bingung dan menyimpan pisau di atas meja.

"Belakangmu..." Menyeringai dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku akan duduk manis di sana." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kursi di dekat kulkas.

Sasuke mendengus. "Tikus masuk perangkap 'kah?"

Menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum dingin. "Tepatnya kelinci tersesat di sarang ayam gila dan rubah liar."

Menengok ke belakang dan melihat sesosok merah muda yang terdiam kaku, Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berminat, tapi matanya lumayan juga."

_"So?" _tanya Naruto tak sabar.

_"It's show time." _Ucap sang pemuda _raven_ dengan seringai berbahaya yang terpasang pada wajah berparas tampan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review :<strong>

** : yosh, ini sudah dilanjut. semoga tidak mengecewakan. Salam kenal juga :)**

** : terima kasih. sampai sekarang pun hubungan mereka masih belum dijelasin, tapi kuharap dari hint-hint percakapan mereka bisa kelihatan. ini udah dilanjut.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : masa sih serem? ini ga aku jelasin secara rinci loh adegan pembunuhannya. semoga ga kabur setelah baca chap ini.**

**Guest 1 : ini udah dilanjut, jangan kapok ya.**

**Guest 2 : kyaaa... ini sudah dilanjut, jangan bosen ya.**

**hanazawa kay : Sudah dilanjut, tetap stay ya...**

**xxx : uwah, jujur aku ga kepikiran sama sekali, SasuNaru terlalu kompak, sayang kalau mereka battle. tenang aja, cinta mereka lebih dalam kok dari hobby mereka berdua. udah dinext ni, sampai ketemu lagi**

**Vianycka Hime : hu-um, mereka berdua mah emang kayak gitu. kita rahasiain ya dari sakuHina. udah dilanjut, semoga suka.**

**Calico Neko : #glek... Aku juga suka, Sasu emang keren dan sexy. kyaaa... **

**hubungan mereka emang kayak gitu. Biseksual atau... hm, curiga. ini sudah dilanjut, jangan kapok ya.**

** : Aku tebak kamu cewe ya, namanya putri bintang. #kepo. ini sudah dilanjut. ganbarimassu...**

**Misshatake lala : sudah dilanjut, semoga ga aneh. jangan kabur ya, wkwk...**

**dhearagil : ini sudah dilanjut, semoga gak mengecewakan. Si rambut merahnya udah kejawab tuh. bener 'kan tebakannya? Apa ini termasuk lama? #sokPolos salam kenal juga. tatakae...**

**Guest 3 : hu-um, akunya payah nih. #digeplak hm, semoga ini termasuk update kilat. wkwk...gantung lagi nih.**

** : sudah dilanjut, jangan bosen ya.**

**Haru54 : ga tahu nih, mereka mah emang gitu. ckk... dasar Seme-Uke aneh. #dichidori&rasengan sudah dilanjut, hehe maaf pendek lagi.**

**Uchihanami Akira : sudah, Akira-san. ganbatte... go..go... SasuNaru.**

**reiasia95 : Terima kasih, tatakae...**

**Yurika46 : aku usahain ga berhenti di tengah jalan. semoga ga mengecawakan. ini cepet 'kan? #dilemparSandalNaru.**

**all : semoga tidak mengecewakan, maaf pendek. hehe... jangan kapok mampir di fict saya ya. buat yang kelewat, hontou ni gomennasai. #ojigi.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Thank's untuk para reader, reviewer (guest/log in), follower, silent reader, dan semua yang telah memfav fict ini. semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

**Tadinya mau dibuat twoshoot, tapi berhubung masih banyak yang mesti diedit jadinya gini deh. Fict ini pernah aku share di Fb, jadi bagi yang sudah membaca jangan heran ya. Semoga gak bosen dengan fict-fict gaje punya ku. Ya ampun, ni mah kebanyakan note-nya. #dichidori.**

**Salam**

**Saory**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PSIKOPAT, EH?**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, R18, adegan kekerasan, gore (maybe), Newbi, Typo's bertebaran, alur berantakan, pov gonta-ganti, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sasuke POV...**_

Ini kisahku, cerita hidupku yang monoton. Hidup yang dicap sempurna oleh kebanyakan orang.

Lahir di dalam keluarga bangsawan, berdarah biru _- -yang sebenarnya sama seperti manusia, berwarna merah bila terluka- _ dan terlahir dari keluarga terkaya no.2 di Konoha setelah Senju klan. Menjadi bungsu dari dua bersaudara.

Dituntut selalu sempurna di khalayak umum, pencitraan yang diwajibkan bagi anggota keluarga bangsawan.

Kalian pasti mengira aku anak kesayangan selayaknya anak bungsu lainnya. Awalnya kupikir pun juga begitu, tapi semuanya nol besar. Justru semuanya berbanding terbalik, aku malah tak seperti ada artinya di dalam keluarga. Kesempurnaan... apa itu suatu keharusan?

Semua mata selalu tertuju padanya, pujian, kasih sayang yang melimpah, bahkan orangtuaku - khususnya Ayah - selalu menomor satukannya. Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sedangkan aku... Uchiha Sasuke, ada tapi hanya dipandang sebelah mata, bahkan mungkin dianggap tak ada.

_Cih, persetan dengan tetek bengek Uchiha dan keluargaku_.

.

.

.

.

Semua berawal ketika usiaku masih belum genap lima tahun. Saat itu adalah malam perayaan ulang tahun kakakku yang ke-7. Fokus orang tuaku yang selalu padanya membuatku muak, aku berlalu pergi dari perayaan pesta tanpa ada seorang pun dari kerumunan yang menyadiranya atau mungkin memang tak ada yang mau peduli. Kaki mungil berbalut sepatu pantopel hitam berjalan cepat ke luar halaman, niat diri untuk mencari ketenangan pun harus berakhir dengan suatu penculikan. Aku masih ingat jelas, sesosok pria berambut hitam bak iklan sampo dan bermata ular yang menyeringai licik tiba-tiba muncul dan membawaku lari dengan sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

Sama halnya seperti anak kebanyakan, aku merasa takut dan ingin menangis. Tapi entah kenapa tak ada air mata yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Sudah berapa jam berlalu, aku tak tahu pasti. Yang kutahu hanya perut terasa perih dan merilit, sepertinya sudah lewat dari jam makan malamku.

"Jangan salahkan aku bila kau mati ditanganku, bocah. Sepertinya orangtuamu sama sekali tak peduli dengan keberadaanmu." Dia tertawa keras, ingin sekali aku menendang wajahnya. "Hm... bila satu jam lagi masih tak ada tanggapan, terpaksa... ucapkan selamat tinggal dunia untukmu, bocah malang."

_Oh... tuhan, apa sebegitu tidak berartinya 'kah aku bagi mereka?_

_Apakah aku harus mati diusia muda?__  
><em>

Berbagai macam pikiran bermunculan di otakku waktu itu. Sungguh naif untuk bocah kecil sepertiku kala itu.

Entah keberanian dari mana, saat mataku menangkap sebuah benda berkilat tak jauh dari jangkauanku. Nekat dan mungkin gila, kuraih benda tersebut dan segera berlari ke arah sang penculik yang tengah lengah karena sibuk menelepon.

_**Srek...**_

_**blash...**_

Semua berjalan begitu cepat. Aku terdiam mematung _syok_, namun hanya sekejap. Entah kenapa dan dari mana asalnya, sebuah senyum... oh tidak, tepatnya seringai tercetak lebar pada wajahku.

Ekspresi kesakitan dan kepayahan itu, sungguh indah dipandang mata.

**"Khukhukhu... Ahahaha..."** untuk pertama kalinya aku tertawa seperti itu.

Terima kasih atas kebodohan dan keteledorannya karena tak mengikatku layaknya korban penculikan lainnya serta hadiah sebuah pisau tajam yang terletak bebas di atas meja. _Oh... indahnya dunia._

Dan saat penculik itu telah benar-benar tak berdaya dan akhirnya mati karena kehabisan darah, tanganku mulai bergerak begitu lincah mengukir karya seni yang terasa begitu indah. Seperti sudah terlatih, tanpa segan tanganku menorehkan luka lebar menganga pada perut manusia ular tersebut. Kutarik usus yang terdapat di dalamnya dan membuat isinya terburai. Merasa kurang, kembali kuarahkan pisau tajam tersebut pada bagian dada jasad tak bernyawa tersebut. Sebuah organ yang masih bergerak dan hangat kutarik dengan kuat tanpa perasaan.

_**Craat...**_

Seketika kurasakan cipratan darah mengenai wajahku. Bau senada besi terasa begitu tajam dalam penciumanku. Hmp... dan aku sangat menyukai sensasi asin namun juga manis yang terasa dalam indera pengecapku saat kusempatkan untuk mengemut jari telunjukku yang jelas saja tanganku penuh dengan noda darah.

Lagi-lagi, menuruti insting yang entah kembali datang dari mana, kuarahkan pisau penuh darah tersebut ke wajah pria tua yang nampak tewas dalam keadaan terkejut, mata melotot lebar dan lidah terjulur. Kugerakan pisau untuk memotong lidah tersebut sampai putus. Cukup menjijikan memang, namun sama sekali tak kuperdulikan. Belum puas, kembali kugerakan pisau pada kedua mata aneh yang terbelalak tersebut, terus menusuk bola mata tersebut sampai hancur dan hanya menyisakan dua buah lubang besar yang menganga.

Dan, tepat saat kepuasan itu datang kurasakan, saat itu pula pintu terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan sosok ayahku yang berdiri mematung bersama kedua pengawal setianya.

"Sa- Sasuke..."

Aku dapat melihat jelas akan keterkejutan dari ekspresinya, membuatku terdiam dan menunduk takut akan reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukannya padaku, aku hanya bisa menunggu cemas yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya.

_**Deg...**_

Namun semua tak sesuai dugaanku, sebuah rasa hangat yang asing tiba-tiba saja terasa menyelimuti tubuhku.

"Kau putraku, _tousan_ bangga padamu. Kau akan meneruskan dunia bawah yang kakekmu rintis selama ini, Sasuke."

Mataku membola terkejut.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Madara kakekmu pasti sangat bangga padamu."

Dan aku tertegun saat senyuman langka terlihat menghiasi wajah _Tousan_-ku. Senyum pun ikut mengembang padaku, tatkala _Tousan_ mengelus suraiku dengan begitu lembutnya.

.

.

.

.

Ya, hidup memang tak bisa ditebak. Kalau memang menjadi seorang pembunuh adalah jalan untuk mendapat pengakuan, maka uchiha sasuke dengan senang hati menjalaninya.

.

* * *

><p>Sungguh ironis, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir sepertiku ternyata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Entah sudah berapa nyawa yang kuhilangkan? Entah itu karena pekerjaanku di dunia bawah sebagai seorang pimpinan mafia atau hanya karena kesenangan pribadi. Bukankah seseorang itu membutuhkan kedok?<p>

.

.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dikehidupanku. Setelah insiden penculikanku yang ternyata pelakunya bernama Orochimaru, hidupku berubah drastis. Aku mulai mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtuaku -Khususnya _Tousan_ yang menjadi _ tutor_ - dan perhatian yang melimpah. Aku bahagia, walau memang sebagai penggantinya aku harus mengorbankan kepolosanku sebagai seorang bocah kecil berusia kurang dari lima tahun. Ironis bukan?

Tapi sekali kutegaskan, semua kulakukan demi kebahagianku yang semu tapi tak kupungkiri sangat memuaskan. Persetan dengan benar atau salah. Lagi pula aku sadar, aku suka saat melihat segala sesuatu berbau darah. Ya,... sangat suka.

Bertahun-tahun hidup dilatih menjadi pembunuh membuatku menemukan _style_ pengeksekusian _favorit_. Suatu kesenangan bagiku menjelma menjadi _Shinigami_ yang suka mempermainkan korbannya. Erangan kesakitan, darah yang mengalir, jerit tangis, usus terburai dan organ serta bagian tubuh yang terkoyak, oh... betapa indah dipandang mata dan didengar telinga seperti _lullaby_ sebelum tidur.

Tapi semua terasa _monoton_, aku bosan. Hm, semua menjadi terlalu mudah untuk kudapatkan.

Predikatku sebagai anggota keluarga terhormat dan didukung penampilan yang hampir setiap orang berdecak kagum saat melihatku, membuatku semakin mudah menggenggam segalanya. Banyak wanita yang bertekuk lutut padaku, bahkan dengan gamblangnya menyatakan rela menjadi _** pasangan one night stand**_ untukku. Ckk, wanita murahan. Bukan salahku bila aku memandang angkuh kalian.

Tapi...

Semua berubah saat sosok itu terlihat dalam pandanganku, terjangkau oleh mata _onyx_ tajamku.

'_Hei, kenapa baru muncul dan menyapa penglihatanku?'_

.

.

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_."

Saat itu di hari yang panas setelah praktek bedah di rumah sakit. Aku yang tengah terdiam bersama teman pemalas tukang tidur di depan pintu ruangan bedah tak sengaja tertarik oleh _eksistensi_ seorang pemuda pirang tidak tahu malu yang tengah berlutut seraya menyodorkan sebuket bunga matahari kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Aku yang entah kenapa tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mereka atau tepatnya pada si pemuda _blonde_.

_"Sunflowers_, eh? Ck, _Dobe_." Dengusku pelan.

"Tak biasanya kau repot berkomentar?" Menguap malas dan menatapku sayu. "Ckk, _Mendokusei_."

"Siapa mereka?" tanyaku datar terkesan tak peduli.

" Haruno Sakura mahasiswi tekhnik industri dan Naruto Uzumaki mahasiswa _psikiatri."_

"Untuk apa anak tekhnik industri berada di sini?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, terdengar jelas pekikan si pirang saat sang gadis melempar bunganya dan menginjak-injaknya tanpa perasaan. _ 'Sadis, eh.' batinku.__  
><em>

"Salah satu usaha fansgirls untuk bertemu _idola_." Shikamaru menyeringai. "Tepatnya _fansgirls_mu. Hoaaam... _ mendokusei_."

Aku berdecak saat sang gadis melambaikan tangan dan ber-_kiss bye_ ria padaku, sementara sang pemuda tampak memunguti ceceran bunga yang hancur yang akhirnya dilemparnya ke tempat sampah. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak rela saat sang pemuda berlalu pergi dan menghilang di tikungan lorong.

'_Hei, bisakah kita bertemu lagi dalam jarak yang dekat, nantinya?'_

.

.

Empat hari selanjutnya, akhirnya aku melihatnya lagi di taman kampus. Lagi-lagi kulihat dia tengah memunguti ceceran bunga yang hancur diinjak gadis incarannya.

Aku melangkah perlahan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya, dia mendongak sesaat guna memandangku.

"Ada perlu apa?" Suaranya terdengar lesu.

"Hn." Aku berjongkok dan meraih setangkai bunga matahari yang masih utuh.

"Kau mau?" Dia menatapku dengan iris _sapphire_ yang begitu cerah, sukses membuatku terpana untuk sesaat sebelum kembali dalam mode _stoic_-ku. "Ambil saja."

"Hn."

Dia berdiri dan membuang ceceran bunga yang telah terkumpul ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada tepat di sampingnya. Aku mendudukan diri pada kursi taman yang berada di belakangnya.

"Jadilah budakku."

Kulihat dia mengernyit mendengar ucapanku yang tiba-tiba. "Heeeeh?"

Mendegus pelan saat melihat ekspresinya yang nampak lucu dan terlihat menggemaskan. "Ckk, ternyata kau juga tuli selain bertampang bodoh. _Baka dobe_." Seringaiku terkembang saat wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"_TEME... _Apa maksudmu, hah?" geramnya.

"Kau menyukai gadis haruno itu, bukan?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?" kulihat dia tersipu malu dan spontan membuatku mendengus menahan perasaan kesal yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul menyesakan dadaku.

"Hn. Kau hanya perlu membuntutiku kemana pun dan jadi budak yang patuh. Dengan menurutiku, kau akan mendapatkan gadis itu bahkan yang lainnya."

"Siapa yang percaya?" sinisnya meragukan ucapanku.

" Hn." aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan melewatinya. "Temui aku bila kau berubah pikiran."

Setelah cukup jauh meninggalkannya, kudengar dia berteriak, "BAHKAN AKU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KAU, _TEME_."

Aku menyeringai dan menoleh, "Uchiha Sasuke, Fakultas kedokteran." Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya yang terdiam merenung.

Ya, yang aku tahu semenjak saat itu, hidupku berubah menjadi penuh warna. Sebuah sensasi baru dalam sebuah ikatan rumit bernama persahabatan membuatku tak bisa dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Normal POV...<strong>_

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari secepat yang dia mampu, suara napas yang menderu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Hosh... hosh... dimana aku bisa bersembunyi?" lirihnya melirik kanan dan kiri.

Masih teringat dalam benaknya, beberapa menit yang lalu saat Naruto dan Sasuke memergokinya tengah mengintip di balik pintu. Begitu naas baginya saat baru saja berniat berlari, Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya lengkap dengan sebuah pisau berkilat yang telah ternoda darah.

Senyum itu... tidak, bukan senyum melainkan seringai, Sakura langsung terduduk lemas begitu mata _emerald_-nya berpapasan dengan _onyx_ sang pangeran kampus.

Tanpa kata yang sanggup diucapkannya, Sakura mundur perlahan sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Hanya isakan dan air mata yang kala itu mengisi keheningan.

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap...**_

Bahkan, Sakura dapat dengan jelas mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak lari." Bukan pertanyaan tapi pernyataanlah yang kala itu terlontar dari bibir yang mencumbunya semalam.

Air mata semakin mengalir deras, tubuhnya menggigil karena ketakutan.

_**Deg...**_

Mata _emerald_-nya membola saat sebuah elusan lembut dirasakannya pada helaian rambut merah mudanya. "Larilah, dan berikan aku permainan yang menyenangkan."

"Arrrghhh..." Sakura memekik dan menahan tangan Sasuke yang semula mengelus rambutnya saat elusan itu berganti jambakan. "Sakit."

_**Srak...**_

Helaian rambut bertebaran saat dengan tanpa emosi, Sasuke memotongnya dengan pisau.

Tersentak dan menatap Sasuke kaget, Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya. "Jangan bunuh aku." cicitnya ketakutan.

"Larilah. Kita bermain kejar-kejaran." Sasuke bangkit dan melangkah mundur ke arah pintu. "Aku beri kau waktu sepuluh menit, jadi bergegaslah."

Sakura diam bergeming, semua kata demi kata coba dicernanya. Sampai sebuah uluran tangan membuatnya kembali tersentak. Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ayo bangkit dan berlarilah, Sakura_-chan_. Kau sudah melewatkan waktu hampir dua menit." Naruto menarik bangkit Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut. " _Ganbatte kudassai_."

Dan entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana, akhirnya Sakura berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Tanpa berpikir bahwa sudah tak ada jalan untuknya pergi semenjak awal.

.

.

Dan di sinilah kini Sakura terdiam menggigil, bersembunyi di sebuah ruangan kecil berbau karbol. Sakura sadar bahwa dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Seandainya saja dia tak meninggalkan handphone-nya di kamar Sasuke, tanpa berpikir dua kali pun Sakura akan menghubungi polisi atau siapa pun untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Siapa pun tolong aku." lirihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya guna memburu mangsanya, tentunya dengan diikuti Naruto yang bersiul riang layaknya tak ada hal atau kesalahan apapun yang mengganjil.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sakura-_chan_ akan memergoki ritual kita. Padahal aku tidak mau loh dia juga jadi salah satu korbanmu." Celotehnya layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat nilai rendah dan bercerita pada ibunya.

_"Urusaii, Dobe."_

"Ckk, aku 'kan hanya mengisi keheningan. Kau tidak asyik, _Teme."_ decaknya sebal seraya mengembungkan pipinya.

Menoleh dan tersenyum, Sasuke mengacak surai pirang sahabatnya gemas. "Kau duduklah dengan santai atau kembali kerjakan skripsimu, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah manekin sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu nanti."

"_Hontou?"_ tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Kyaaa... Arigatou, Suke." Naruto mengecup bibir sahabatnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju kamarnya yang terletak di samping kamar Sasuke.

"Hn, tunggulah kematianmu, Haruno." Ucapnya pelan namun terkesan dingin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tap...<strong>_

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap...**_

Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar mendekat ke arahnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Air mata kembali mengalir.

"Aku takut." Isaknya lirih.

_**Kriet...**_

Pintu terbuka dan sukses memberi cahaya dalam ruangan yang tadinya gelap.

_**Deg... **_

_**Deg...**_

Detak jantung terdengar tak karuan, Sakura semakin menyudutkan dirinya diantara dinding dan lemari. Seandainya saja pintu _apartement _ tidak terkunci, Sakura pasti sudah melarikan diri.

_**Tap...**_

Dan matanya membola saat sesosok menjulang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Waktu bermain habis. Ayo kita mulai pemainan sebenarnya." Sasuke menatapnya datar nan dingin.

Sakura pun hanya bisa meronta saat Sasuke menjambak rambutnya, membawa dirinya tanpa emosi layaknya bukan tengah berhadapan dengan manusia.

.

.

.

_**Bruk...**_

Sakura hanya bisa meringis merasakan sakit dan ngilu ditubuhnya, tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke benar-benar kasar dan tanpa perasaan. Mata _onyx_-nya berkilat dingin, tatapan datar namun begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku kurang berminat padamu." bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataanlah yang diucapkannya tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuh sang gadis musim semi menggigil ketakutan. Mendengus dan kembali menjambak rambut sang kekasih dengan begitu kasarnya. "Ck... Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat si _Dobe _ sebenarnya darimu?"

"Awh... Sa-Sakit..." Sakura meringis, sakit sekali rasanya. "A-Ampun, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menatap datar gadis yang terisak dicengkramannya, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi diwajah tampan namun menyimpan begitu banyak kebengisan di dalamnya.

"A-Aku ja-janji tak a-akan mengusikmu lagi, hiks. A-Ampun." Cicit Sakura ketakutan. "Sakit hiks... Kumohon lepaskan aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah tampannya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh kasar dagu gadis yang semalan dicumbunya, mendongakan dagu tersebut dan membuat _onyx_-nya dapat dengan jelas melihat _emerald_ Sakura yang telah memerah sembab dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Kau pikir aku sebaik itu, eh?" tersenyum mencemooh dan mencekik leher penuh _ kissmark_ darinya dengan keras sehingga cukup membuat napas Sakura terasa sesak. "Tidak akan, kupastikan kau menyusul karya lainku seperti yang lainnya."

"Ghhh... Ugh... Se-sesak." Sakura mencoba melepaskan cekikan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, namun sayang tenaganya kalah kuat.

_**Plak...**_

Sebuah tamparan tiba-tiba melayang pada pipi mulusnya, bisa dirasakannya sudut bibirnya terasa perih dan mengeluarkan darah.

_**Bruuk...**_

Tidak hanya cukup tamparan yang diterimanya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja dilempar ke bawah lantai.

Ngilu...

Sakit...

Perih...

Tapi rasa takutlah yang lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Demi Tuhan, seandainya Sakura bukan berada dalam posisi seperti ini, dia pasti akan berteriak girang melihat seringai yang sejujurnya terlihat mempesona. Namun sayangnya, kini seringai itu terlihat amatlah sangat menakutkan dan terasa menusuk hingga ke sendi dan tulangnya. _Siapa pun tolong aku_. Hanya hatinya yang dapat berteriak menjerit ketakutan.

"Nah... Kita lihat apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan terlebih dulu?" tanyanya dengan nada _sing a song_ yang membuat Sakura bergidik merinding di tempat.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menekuk wajahnya dalam. Oh... Astaga, betapa otaknya terasa akan meledak. Deretan kata demi kata dirangkainya di layar laptop, semakin lama kepalanya terasa semakin berdenyut. Tugas akhir ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan otaknya.<p>

Melepaskan kacamata berframe senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya saat ini yakni oranye, Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan guna meredakan denyutan dikepalanya.

"Huffft... Demi Titan yang ada di Anime pavoritku, kapan tugas ini bisa selesai?" Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada meja belajarnya, kemudian mendelik ke arah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya yang bercat oranye. Sudah hampir setengah tujuh, pantas saja kepalanya terus berdenyut. "Sakura apa kabarnya ya? Ha-ah... Seharusnya aku tak meminta Sasuke menerima Sakura menjadi kekasihnya. Ck... Ya sudahlah, mati ya mati saja." Ucapnya enteng. Wajah frustasinya tiba-tiba berganti cerah. "Kira-kira apa ya yang akan diberikan si Sasu-pantat-ayam itu berikan padaku? Khukhukhu... Jantung atau ginjal tidak buruk juga. Aisssh... Kurasa hati akan lebih baik."

Kembali menegakan badannya dan mengenakan kacamatanya, Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Saatnya mencari refrensi dibuku milik Gaara." Ujarnya seraya berjalan keluar kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura tidak mau mengingat apa saja yang telah terjadi padanya selama lebih dari satu jam yang lalu, tubuhnya terlalu lelah. Entah sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda yang dulu begitu dipujanya. Ya... dulu, kini rasa itu berganti jijik dan sukses membuat perutnya mual.<p>

Astaga...

Apakah jiwa kemanusiaan benar-benar telah lenyap pada diri pemuda _ raven_ berwajah tampan ini? Betapa naif dan tololnya dirinya beserta ratusan gadis yang memuja sosok sempurna namun berjiwa iblis tersebut. Sungguh, Sakura ingin kembali ke masa lalu, Sakura benar-benar menyesal memuja pemuda tersebut.

'_Neji... _Gomen, hontou ni gomennessai_. Aku minta maaf karena telah menolak mentah-mentah peringatan darimu. Kau benar, Sasuke tidak sebaik rupanya. Aku menyesal mencampakanmu.'_ Batinnya ikut menangis pilu mengingat sosok pemuda yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya dan hingga kini begitu mencintainya.

_**"Aku akan selalu menantimu, aku mencintaimu. Suatu saat nanti. Iya, aku yakin." Neji tersenyum tipis kala itu. "Karena hanya aku yang akan selalu menerimamu pulang setelah kau puas mengejar Prince Uchiha itu."**__**  
><strong>_

_Ya Tuhan, betapa kejam dirinya pada orang yang begitu baik padanya dimasa silam_.

"Ne-ji..." lirihnya parau. "_Gomen..."_

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya menancapkan jarum akupuntur pada tubuh sang gadis yang hampir sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi jarum.

"Ho~ Berniat berpaling pada si Hyuuga itu, eh?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan kembali mencekik leher gadis yang kini terbujur kaku tiada daya. "Silakan saja, jika kau memang bisa."

Panas, perih, matanya sudah terlalu lama digunakannya untuk menangis, suaranya semakin parau dan lirih setelah cukup lama menjerit serta meraung menahan sakit karena terus disiksa pemuda _raven_ tersebut. "A-Apa sa-salahku?" tanyanya lirih nyaris seperti bisikan.

Sesak...

Napasnya semakin sesak. Demi apapun, Sakura ingin mati. Penyiksaan demi penyiksaan terus diterimanya selama beberapa puluh menit lalu. Setelah hampir mati karena kehabisan napas, Sakura harus meraung menahan kesakitan saat tubuhnya disayat-sayat oleh pisau bedah yang dimiliki Sasuke, lalu dengan wajah tanpa emosi Sasuke menyeretnya ke kamar mandi dan menenggelamkannya di _bathtube_, setelah itu menariknya keluar dan membawanya ke ruangan berbau amis guna mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya dengan rantai yang bagaimana bisa menempel pada dinding. Sakura hanya bisa meringis saat tubuhnya setengah tergantung dengan posisi tubuh seperti huruf ' X' dan menempel lemah di dinding. Sakitnya bertambah saat dengan santainya Sasuke menancapkan jarum satu demi satu kepada setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Seandainya ada cermin, Sakura pasti akan menjerit melihat tubuhnya yang selalu dirawatnya dengan perawatan kualitas nomor satu salon ternama, kini tidak berbentuk dan terlihat mengerikan. Bukankah lebih baik mati dibunuh secara langsung dari pada disiksa tanpa manusiawi seperti ini?

Sasuke melepas jambakannya dan menatap malas gadis malang di hadapannya. "Aku membenci semua makhluk bermarga Hyuuga. Kau tenang saja, karena dengan senang hati aku akan memusnahkan mereka."

"Ja-ngan..." lirihnya ketakutan. Astaga semakin lama tubuhnya semakin melemah saja, apa dia akan benar-benar mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini?

"Hooo~ Ingin kembali padanya, eh?" Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Mati saja kau, wanita jalang."

_**Crush...**_

"ARRRGGGHHH..."

Dengan secara tiba-tiba gadis tersebut merasakan perih pada bagian perutnya. Sebuah luka menganga terlihat mulai mengalirkan darah.

_Apa itu barusan?_

Sasuke baru saja menusuk perut gadis musim semi tersebut dengan sebuah pisau tajam berukuran sedang yang sedari tadi tersimpan manis di balik saku celananya.

"Lumayan... Suaramu cukup menghibur kebosananku." Sasuke menarik kembali pisau tersebut dan menjilat cairan merah pekat kental dipisau tersebut.

Berdecih dan meludah. "Cih... Darahmu tidak enak. Bagaimana mungkin si- _Dobe_ itu bisa begitu memujamu dan selalu menolakku? Kau bahkan tak sepantasnya mendapat perhatian dari kekasihku. Naruto benar-benar _Dobe_."

Di tengah rasa sakit yang semakin menyiksanya, rasa kaget dan mual semakin membuatnya ingin mati. Sakura sekarang benar-benar yakin bahwa Sasuke begitu sangat terobsesi pada pemuda pirang berisik yang dulu begitu gencar mengejarnya, bukankah sedari tadi Sasuke selalu saja memaki kebodohan si pirang yang begitu memuja Sakura selama menyiksa dirinya. Begitu rupanya? Karena itu, Sasuke begitu bernafsu menyiksa dirinya. Apakah Sasuke merasa cemburu dan tak bisa menerima masa lalu? _Demi Tuhan, ini miris sekali_. Sakura merasa jijik pada dirinya karena begitu memuja pria gay psikopat yang tengah menyiksanya.

"Nah, Sakura. Mari kita selesaikan permainan yang sangat membosankan ini. Aku sudah sangat muak melihatmu di hadapanku." Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat pisau kembali terarah kepadanya, dengan perlahan mengoyak perutnya dan bergerak naik, membuat luka memanjang yang cukup dalam sampai ke tenggorokan. "_Sayonara_."

_**Krak...**_

Dan pisau tersebut pun dengan kuat ditancapkan pemuda _raven_ tersebut ke arah ubun-ubun gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kriet...<strong>_

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum riang.

"Kau sudah selesai, Suke?"

"Hn."

Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah sang _raven _ dan menggelengkan kepala pelan saat melihat tumpukan daging yang tak karuan bentuknya. Sungguh menjijikan dan mengerikan dimata orang awam pada umumnya.

"Karyamu benar-benar buruk kali ini, Suke." Ucapnya seraya menendang bagian kepala bersurai merah muda yang sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dengan bentuk tak karuan saat tak sengaja bersinggungan dengan kakinya.

"Hn." _Onyx_-nya menatap datar tumpukan tubuh berlumuran darah tersebut. "Aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjadikannya bagian koleksiku."

Menghela napas pasrah, mata birunya melihat jelas hasil pekerjaan sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya yang nampak berbeda dari biasanya, tanpa ada seni sedikit pun. . "Lalu?"

"Aku akan menjadikannya makanan untuk peliharaanku di Mansion Uchiha."

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Aku yakin Aoda akan sangat senang mendapat makan siang langsung darimu."

"Hn.." Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah toples sedang berisi organ dalam pada Naruto. "Ginjal, jantung, hati dan mata untuk makan Kyuubi."

Sontak wajah Naruto langsung berbinar cerah. "Aisssh... Kau memang yang terbaik, _Teme_. Kyuubi pasti senang."

"Hn. Apapun untukmu."

"_Arigatou, Suke. Suki da_." Naruto mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas dan dibalas usapan lembut dikepala pirangnya.

"_Daisuki da yo, aishiteru_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Iya, Senyum yang hanya tersungsing saat bersama yang terkasih.

Psikopat juga manusia bukan? Hm... Ya, walau memang di luar batas normal.

.

.

"_Morning sex_, kurasa tidak buruk."

Mengerutkan kening saat mendengar ucapan pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya, Naruto kemudian menyeringai dan segera mengalungkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas pada leher jenjang Sasuke. "Boleh aku yang memimpin?"

Menatap sang _blonde_ dan mencium bibir di hadapannya sekilas, sebuah senyum dikulumnya. "Apapun keinginanmu." Dan ciuman pun kembali dilayangkannya, namun kini begitu beringas dan bernafsu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END (?**)

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Big thank's to :<strong>

**reika . hiro, azusa . ryuuichi, Neko Twins Kagamine, Guest1, Guest2, hanazawa kay, xxx, Vianycka Hime, Caliko Neko, iche . cassiopeiajaejoong, Mishatake lala, dhearagil, Guest3, y . niiar , Haru54, Uchihanami Akira, reiasia95, Yurika46, NaruSuke99, njhyerim, RisaSano, Jeong Daisuke, Ayue935, Kim In Soo, Guest4, Nine, xxxSN, Reikai Eran, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Ineedtohateyou, 69912052, aradeandra, jewELF, B-Rabbit Ai, Nona Shion Dari Negeri Iblis, dll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan akan aku balas via PM. Ini untuk yang gak log in : <strong>

**Guest : terima kasih, ini sudah dilanjut. Maaf bila mengecewakan.**

**Nine : wkwk... berarti kita punya hobby sama. Sudah dilanjutkan, maaf di sini ga gore. Chap selanjutnya mungkin, klo ada itu juga. #plak,plin-plan.**

**Xxx : Aku juga, kenapa harus ada. Tapi yang penting dia udah lewat.**

**XxxSN : Khufufu... ini malah chap ini ga gore. Sasu emang Cuma buat naru kok, tinggal Hinata yang tersisa #siapinScene**

**Aradeandra : udah dilanjut, maaf mengecewakan. Kucoba yang lebih gore lagi nanti supaya penasarannya terobati.**

**JewELF : Hehe, padahal gak kujelasin lemonnya loh. Sebenarnya aku juga ga rela buat scene SasuSaku, tapi... ha-ah, demi jalannya cerita. Gomen...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Aku kurang tahu bisa update chap berikutnya kapan, jadi mungkin akan memerlukan waktu agak lama. Awalnya niatnya sekedar nambah my stories di acount-ku dan ngarsipin ini di Ffn karena gak mau ketahuan punya hobby bikin fict kayak gini di note fb. Jadi semoga bisa memaklumi kalau updatenya nanti lama, aku mau nyelesain fict yang terbengkalai. Gomen, minna-san. #ojigi**

**.**

**.**

**Kuucapin terima kasih untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Semoga masih berkenan dengan fict gaje ini. Maaf atas segala typo dan penulisan yang salah dan mengganggu kenyamanan membaca. serta mohon maaf bagi yang namanya salah tulis atau terlewat sehingga tak tersebutkan.  
><strong>

**Salam**

**Saory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>REVIEW...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**PSIKOPAT, EH?**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_**, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, Lemon, gore (maybe), adegan kekerasan, Newbi, Typo's bertebaran, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Diutamakan, anak di bawah umur segera menekan back. #ngomongnya dari kemarin, Sao**

**Aku masih amatir dalam menulis, banyak scene di sini yang terinsipirasi dan bahkan mengcopas dari fict 'Addictive by keivcake-senpai'. Untuk itu mohon pemaklumannya dan Arigatou gozaimassu pada keivcake-senpai yang telah memberi ijin berharganya. #Ojigi**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.**

**Happy reading...**

.

.

.

.

Melepaskan ciuman mereka, Sasuke menatap pemuda _ blonde_ tersebut dalam dengan sorot mata penuh gairah. Tersenyum tipis, pemuda _raven_ tersebut mengelus bibir yang telah membengkak disebabkan oleh cumbuannya.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar kita."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Klik...**_

"Naruto..." Sasuke menggeram pelan ketika Naruto mengendus, menelusuri dan mulai menjilati rahangnya dengan lidahnya, setelah memasangkan borgol pada kedua lengannya yang disangkutkan pada kepala tempat tidur. Sebuah seringai begitu nampak terlihat pada wajah berkulit _tan_ tersebut.

Meneguk ludah ketika secara perlahan-lahan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut membuka satu demi satu kancing kemeja berwarna _cream_ yang menempel pada tubuh berbalut kulit kecoklatan tersebut. Gerakan jemari tangannya terlihat begitu seduktif bagi pemuda _raven_ bermata onyx tersebut. Dan libidonya semakin meningkat saat Naruto berpose begitu menantang.

Setelah seluruh kancing kemejanya tebuka, Naruto mendudukan dirinya tepat di atas perut Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajah dan mensejajarkan dengan wajah sang kekasih, Naruto kemudian menempelkan kedua kening mereka. Iris _sapphire_ tersebut nampak berkabut, terselimuti nafsu.

Merasa gemas dengan tingkah pemuda _ blonde_ di atasnya yang terkesan tengah mempermainkannya, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan segera menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir di atasnya dan melumatnya gemas. Namun, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama ketika Naruto segera menarik wajahnya dan menjauh. Sasuke bersumpah akan memberi kekasihnya hukuman begitu borgol sialan yang membatasi geraknya terlepas dari kedua tangannya.

Terkekeh pelan ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap geraman dari kekasihnya, Naruto pun kemudian kembali menundukan kepalanya dan segera membungkam bibir yang selalu mencumbu tubuhnya dengan ciuman memabukan. Meraup bibir tersebut dengan ganas, Naruto kemudian membuat gerakan membuka dan menutup seolah ingin menelan dan memakan bibir tersebut. Tak ingin kalah dengan permainan Naruto, Sasuke pun mengimbangi dan bahkan mencoba memenangkan percumbuan mereka.

Merasa terimbangi bahkan kalah oleh pemuda di bawahnya, Naruto pun memasrahkan dirinya ketika Sasuke dengan begitu lihai melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hngh... ahhn..."

Mendesah geli saat lidah tersebut menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Deretan gigi bawah, atas, langit-langit mulutnya tak pelak ditelusuri secara perlahan oleh lidah yang bertandang ke dalam mulutnya tersebut. Tak lama lidah mereka pun saling beradu, membelit satu sama lain dan kembali menentukan pemenang dalam permainan lidah tersebut. Kedua tangan Naruto bergerak aktif mencengkram surai berbentuk unik tersebut, menarik kepala tersebut agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Merasa hampir kehabisan napas, Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan kembali menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Hhh... hhh.. hhmp." Napasnya terengah dengan jantungnya yang meburu. "Kau, benar-benar _**teme**, Teme_."

Mendengus pelan dan menyeringai, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. "Masih berniat memimpin permainan, ahn?"

Tersenyum lebar, Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduk diperut Sasuke. Melepaskan secara perlahan kemeja yang masih terpasang dengan tubuhnya, Naruto sengaja melakukannya dengan cara seseduktif mungkin. Membiarkan sepasang mata _onyx_ tajam menatap intens bagian atas tubuhnya yang terekspos. Naruto selalu menyukai tatapan lapar yang dilayangkan kekasihnya pada tubuhnya, terasa menantang dan membakar gairahnya menuju puncak. Ya, hanya padanya sajalah Sasuke akan menunjukan betapa libidonya meminta ingin dipuaskan.

"Kau tunggulah dengan sabar, Suke." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan bernuansa oranye tersebut, sementara Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Naruto kembali dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya. "_It's show time, Teme."_ Ucapnya dengan nada _sing a song_ lengkap dengan seringai yang bertengger pada wajahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun nampak tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk bola basket dengan kedua tangannya di depan dada, secara perlahan kaki pendek dan mungilnya melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar dan tak bisa dibilang kecil._

_Iris _sapphire_-nya menjelajah seluruh sudut ruangan._

_Hening..._

_Seketika kedua alis pirangnya saling bertaut, merasa bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya yang sama sekali tak biasa. Kemana kehangatan dan keramaian yang selalu menghiasi rumah tersebut. Memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, langkah kakinya membawa dan menghentikan dirinya tepat di dapur. Dan seketika matanya membola._

_Pemandangan yang tengah berlangsung di hadapannya benar-benar suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan dan sungguh tak pantas untuk disaksikan oleh seorang anak berusia dini seperti dirinya._

_**Bruk...**_

_Bola yang sedari tadi berada dalam pelukannya jatuh dan menggelinding. Iris _sapphire _ dapat dengan jelas melihat keterkejutan dari mata _ jade_ yang baru saja menangkap kehadirannya._

"_N-Naruto?"_

_Panggilan tersebut terdengar begitu lirih, sarat akan keterkejutan._

"_..." Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam, sesuatu yang penuh bercak merah itu lebih menarik perhatiannya._

**_Tap..._**

**_Tap..._**

_**Tap..**._

_Mendongak dan menatap sosok menjulang di hadapannya, mata yang selalu bersinar terang tersebut nampak berbeda. Tatapan yang selalu cerah dan penuh semangat itu pun kini terlihat kosong dan datar._

_**Tes..**._

_Dan setitik cairan pekat berbau besi menetes dan menempel pada pipi berkulit kecoklatan tersebut. _

_Sosok menjulang di hadapannya, tepatnya wanita berambut panjang senada darah tersebut tiba-tiba merendahkan posisinya, berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya. "Naru-_chan_ takut?"_

_Mengerjapkan matanya polos, bocah pirang itu menggeleng pelan. "Lakukan lagi."_

_Mata beriris _jade _ tersebut nampak membelalak mendengar ucapan lirih putera semata wayangnya tersebut. "Naru tidak takut?"_

_Menggeleng dan tersenyum, sang bocah _blonde _ sukses membuat wanita cantik tersebut tertegun. "Naru suka, _kaa-san._ Boleh Naru membantu _kaa-san_?"_

"_Kau serius?"_

_Naruto meraih benda berkilat yang ada dalam genggaman tangan sang ibu, menatap sejenak benda tersebut dan menyengir lebar. "Baunya harum."_

_Wanita bernama Kushina tersebut menoleh ke belakang, matanya mengikuti langkah sang putera yang yang terhenti tepat pada sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seonggok tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa yang berada tepat di depan kompor. Sebuah senyum terkembang seketika saat putera mungilnya mulai menggerakan tangal mungilnya dan mengikuti pola yang telah tertera pada tubuh tersebut. Melakukan gerakan mengiris dan memotong._

"_Khufufu... sepertinya mulai sekarang _kaa-san_ akan dapat menyelesaikan manekin dengan cepat dan tanpa merasa kesepian lagi." Ungkap Kushina begitu riang._

_Dan saat itu pula, pertanyaan yang bergelayut pada pikiran polos si kecil terjawab sudah._

"**Kaa-san**_** apa bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat manekin?"**_

"**Kaa-san**_**, kemana paman Tazuna, Inari, bibi Tsunami dan warga lain pergi menghilang? Apa benar mereka dimakan monster di hutan dan tak bisa kembali lagi?"**_

"**Kaa-san**_** ini daging apa? Kyuubi makannya lahap sekali."**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Meringis saat sayatan demi sayatan ditorehkan pada tubuh berkulit putih pucatnya, Sasuke berjengit ketika rasa perih yang dia rasakan pada bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh bagian atasnya berganti dengan rasa geli dan dingin. Harus dirinya akui, Sasuke sangat menyukai tingkah liar kekasihnya saat di atas ranjang. Sosok pirang yang selama ini selalu dikenal akan keramahan dan tingkah _hyper-aktif_nya saat berada di kampus atau dimana pun tempat yang dikunjunginya, akan berubah total ketika hanya bersama dirinya. Sungguh Sasuke sangat merasa beruntung dapat menemukan sosok yang begitu langka di dunia ini. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk saling bersama selamanya?

Naruto terus menjilati bekas-bekas sayatan yang telah ditorehkannya pada sekitar dada, perut dan bahu pemuda di bawahnya. Gunting yang sedari tadi setia digenggamannya dilemparkannya kasar ke bawah kasur dan sontak menimbulkan suara '_**Cling...'**_ nyaring. Matanya berkilat penuh nafsu melihat begitu banyak bekas sayatan pada tubuh putih tersebut— baik luka lama atau baru— hasil karyanya selama ini. Berhubungan _ sex_ dengan Sasuke adalah suatu hal yang sangat menyenangkan, Sasuke tak pernah menolak atau mempersalahkan _hobby_ uniknya tersebut. Ditambah dengan sensasi manis yang terasa dalam indera pengecapnya menjadikan libidonya semakin terpacu, darah Sasuke merupakan heroin tersendiri untuknya.

Merasa puas dan cukup saat aliran darah yang keluar dari tubuh putih penuh luka di bawahnya terhenti. Lidahnya menjelajah naik menulusuri leher jenjang sang kekasih, mengendusi kemudian memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana. Naruto menyeringai ketika indera pendengarnya semakin jelas menangkap suara gesekan borgol yang beradu dengan kepala tempat tidur, geraman dan desisan tertahan. Ha-ah, betapa Naruto tahu dengan jelas sang sahabat merangkap kekasihnya tersebut sudah sangat ingin dibebaskan dan dapat dengan segera memimpin dan mengendalikan permainan. Tapi, kapan lagi kesempatan emas ini datang? Naruto masih ingin menggoda kekasihnya tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

Mengecup sekilas bibir pemuda _ raven_ di bawahnya, Naruto membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan seringai nakal. Pemuda pirang tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri di atas kasur, terlihat tinggi menjulang dalam tangkapan mata _onyx _ di bawahnya. Jemari berkulit _tan_ tersebut bergerak begitu sensual menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya sendiri. Mengulum tiga jarinya sendiri di dalam mulut dengan sebelah tangan yang yang bebas yang mulai aktif menekan, memijat dan memelintir _nipple_-nya secara bergantian.

_**Gulp...**_

Pemandangan erotis di atasnya tersebut, semakin membuatnya meneguk ludah dan bertambah pula intensitas pemberontakan kedua tangannya pada borgol yang dengan sialnya terus saja mengekangnya. "N-Naruto, le-lepas." Sasuke sudah tak mungkin bisa bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini. Kedua tangannya harus segera bebas agar bisa mengendalikan keadaan, tingkah nakal kekasih _blonde_-nya sudah benar-benar diambang batas. Sungguh dirinya tak akan habis pikir dengan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada kekasihnya tersebut. "Kubilang lepaskan." Desisnya geram. Namun matanya hanya dapat membola saat kekasihnya semakin bertindak gila.

Naruto melepaskan celana panjang yang melekat pada dirinya, melemparkannya kesembarang arah dan menyusul kemeja _cream_ miliknya beserta kaos abu Sasuke yang telah koyak— digunting dan dilepaskan secara paksa — olehnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah... Ah... Ah... hngh... mmm... ngh... Sa-Sasuke." Naruto sengaja mendesahkan nama pemuda di bawahnya saat sebelah tangannya menelungkup pada kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Saliva terlihat mengalir keluar dari celah bibir yang masih setia mengulum tiga jemarinya.

"Hngh... mm... Hump... ah..."

"Na-Naru-to..." napasnya terasa semakin memburu mendapatkan pemandangan erotis tersebut. Demi apapun itu, sesuatu yang mengantung pada kedua kakinya terasa semakin sesak dan menegak meminta dipuaskan, rasanya Sasuke ingin segera melepaskan celananya dan melesakan masuk ke dalam lubang sempit milik kekasihnya. "Berhenti mempermainkanku." Titahnya geram.

Menatap kekasihnya dengan mata setengah terpejam, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan kembali mendudukan dirinya di atas perut Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus tubuh yang terus menggeliat tak nyaman di atas kasur.

"Ssshh... N-Naruto..." Sasuke mendesis ketika tangan kekasihnya berada tepat di atas kejantanannya, mengelus dan membuat gerakan mengocok.

"Tidak 'kah kau ingin segera memberikan makan peliharaanmu yang telah kelaparan ini, Suke?" Naruto mengerling nakal dengan tangan yang semakin intens mengelus dan mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah ereksi secara sempurna dan ingin segera dilepaskan.

"Buka borgolnya, Dobe." Desisnya dengan nada suara yang begitu berat.

"Hmp... haruskah?" tanyanya dengan nada mempermainkan. "Bukankah kau sudah mengijinkanku untuk memimpin permainan ini?"

Menggeram dan menatap tajam pemuda di atasnya. "Kau akan menyesal telah mempermainkanku, Naruto."

"Khufufu... Ahahaha... Lihat siapa yang masih berani memberiku ancaman?"

"Arrrgghhh..." Sasuke memekik keras ketika dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menggigit lehernya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Namun sensasi tersebut berubah ketika gigitan tersebut berganti lumatan dan hisapan. "Sebenarnnya apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?" Sasuke mendesis merasakan sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Mensejajarkan wajah mereka, mebuat kening dan hidung mereka saling beradu. "Akhirnya kau bertanya juga, _ Teme_."

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, aku pasti akan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu." Sasuke memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku..." sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak menelusuri dada bidang pemuda _raven_ di bawahnya, turun ke perut dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah tonjolan yang sudah sangat mengeras. "Hanya ingin melakukan _ sex_ dengan cara berbeda saja."

"Ssshh... hanya itu?" mendesis dengan mata terpejam keenakan.

"Hu-um, kau keberatan?" tanyanya seraya mencengkram erat tonjolan yang mengeras tersebut, sukses membuat Sasuke kembali menggeram.

"Lepaskanlah, dan akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau." Desisnya tajam.

"Ehehe... kau harus memberi kata kunci terlebih dahulu, Suke?"

Mengangkat sebelah alis, "Apa lagi maumu, Naruto?" Kesabarannya benar-benar tengah diuji dan bahkan dipermainkan.

"Kau membutuhkanku bukan? Tidak 'kah kau melupakan atau melewatkan sesuatu, ahn?"

"KAU..." Menggeram, Sasuke benar-benar ingin segera memberi pelajaran pada pemuda nakal di atasnya, mungkin membuatnya tak bisa berjalan seminggu bukan suatu hal yang buruk. Tersenyum atas pemikirannya, Sasuke menatap lekat sang kekasih. "Maukah kau melepaskanku sekarang, Naruto? Tolong." Ucapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Dan seringai yang semenjak tadi menghiasi wajah berkulit tan tersebut, luntur seketika. "Ck, kau tidak asyik, _Teme_. Seharusnya kau melawan dan terus bersikap angkuh seperti biasa, menyebalkan."

Mendengus pelan ketika Naruto bangkit dan meraih kunci yang terletak di atas nakas. Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat tatapan kesal dari pemuda pirang tersebut. "Haruskah aku membuang-buang waktu lebih dari ini?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris Sasuke, Naruto lebih memilih melepaskan kunci borgol tersebut. Melepaskannya dari tangan Sasuke dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin. "Bermain denganmu sama sekali tidak seru, _Teme_."

"Hmp... kita buktikan mulai sekarang." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung membalikan keadaan, membuat tubuhnya kini berada di atas dan menindih sang _blonde_. "Sudah saatnya memberimu pelajaran karena mempermainkanku."

.

.

.

.

Suara desahan dan kecipak basah terdengar memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Naruto terus menggeliat tak nyaman ketika tubuhnya terus digerayangi oleh pemuda di atasnya. Satu tangan yang berada di belakang lehernya terus mendorong kepalanya ke depan semakin memperdalam ciuman yang tengah berlangsung. Sementara sebelah tangan lainnya terus mengelus punggung telanjangnya.

"Ahm... hngh..."

Desahan semakin menjadi ketika Naruto merasakan jilatan di bawah bibirnya. Membuka mulutnya lebar, Naruto mempersilahkan tamu yang hendak bertandang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mengernyit sebentar ketika kedua bokongnya diremas dengan keras dan menekannya hingga kejantanannya yang hanya dibalut celana dalam bergesekan dengan tonjolan keras lain yang berada di atasnya.

"Ngh..."

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua mata menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke yang menyalur padanya, merasakan setiap kecupan dan gigitan pada setiap jengkal tubuh berkulit _tan_ miliknya membuatnya merinding, mendesah sekeras mungkin.

"Sa-suke, penuhi aku." pintanya, merasa sudah tak tahan dengan sesuatu yang terus berkedut di bawah sana yang terus meminta dipenuhi.

Mengabaikan permintaan kekasih _blonde_-nya, Sasuke mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kejantanan kekasihnya. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, kedua tangannya dengan cekatan menarik dan melepaskan celana dalam berwarna abu tersebut. Seketika, sebuah seringai tersungging pada bibirnya ketika bibirnya terkena tamparan dari kejantanan yang telah ereksi begitu sempurna. Mengecupnya sejenak, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan menelusuri kejantanan tersebut dari pangkal hingga ke ujung sambil sesekali menggunakan gigi untuk menggigit dan menghisap pelan.

Naruto mencengkram erat surai raven yang terasa menggelitik saat kekasihnya melakukan _oral_. Jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan yang terus menyerang kejantanannya membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya terdorong memaksa ingin segera keluar. Memejamkan matanya dan berteriak menyerukan nama kekasihnya, cairan kental berwarna putih pun menyembur keluar dan tentunya langsung membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika.

"Hhh... Sasuke..." matanya menyipit memandang ke arah kekasihnya yang langsung menelan cairan tersebut dengan begitu khidmat. Keadaan pemuda _raven_ tersebut sangat berantakan, terlihat cairan sperma yang menempal pada wajah dan rambutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap ekspresi kekasihnya yang nampak begitu menggoda. Kedua pipi bersemu merah, peluh memenuhi tubuh berkulit kecoklatan yang sangat eksotik dan air liur yang nampak mengalir keluar dari bibirnya.

"Shit..." Mengumpat keras ketika sesuatu di selangkangannya terasa semakin sesak. Dengan kecepatan yang terkesan tak sabaran, Sasuke menarik lepas celana panjang beserta dalaman yang sedari tadi masih terpasang membungkus dirinya. "Menungginglah..." titahnya dengan suara serak.

Merasa tak ada gunanya membantah atau sekedar bertanya, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi menungging. Iris _sapphire_-nya dapat dengan jelas melihat Sasuke yang sejenak menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

**_Plak..._**

Sebuah tamparan keras terasa begitu panas ketika dengan tiba-tiba pantatnya ditampar begitu saja. Menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam pada sang pelaku penamparan yang justru membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan. Namun tatapan tajamnya tak bertahan lama, Naruto kembali mendesis saat tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat kejantanannya dan mengocoknya perlahan.

"Mm... Hngh... uh..."

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya dan menciumi punggung telanjang Naruto perlahan, sesekali dibubuhkannya sebuah tanda kemerahan atau gigitan pada punggung tersebut. Setelah merasa puas dengan hasil karya memenuhi sekujur punggung polos tersebut dengan _ kissmark, _Sasuke memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya. Mata _ onyx_-nya semakin berkilat saat dengan jelas terpampang lubang berwarna kemerahan yang nampak berkedut. Terkekeh pelan saat sebuah pemikiran terlintas dalam otak jeniusnya.

"Ah, Sasuke..."

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendapat respon yang sangat luar biasa dari kekasih pirangnya. Kedua tangannya semakin semangat meremas-remas kedua bokong kenyal nan padat di hadapannya dan sesekali menciuminya, bahkan membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan pada bagian tersebut. Secara perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada lubang kemerahan yang nampak sangat menggoda dirinya. Tak dipedulikan keadaan kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah sangat menegang, Sasuke justru meniup lubang kemerahan di hadapannya. Desisan dan desahan Naruto semakin intens serta keras terdengar ketika dirinya mulai mengarahkan lidahnya, menjilati lubang anal tersebut dengan begitu bernapsu, mencoba melakukan penetrasi dengan lidahnya. Melebarkan belahan pantat tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, Sasuke semakin melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam.

"Uh... Ngh... Ahh..."

Sementara Naruto hanya dapat pasrah mendapat perlakuan gila kekasihnya. Membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal guna meredam suara desahannya yang semakin menggila, Naruto merasakan lelah dengan posisinya tersebut. Kedua tangan dan kakinya semakin melemas, tak lama pemuda berambut pirang itu pun ambruk dari posisinya dan kemudian terbaring lemah.

Mendecih, tak suka kesenangannya terganggu dan harus harus terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya menatap tajam saat Naruto membalikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. "Ck, _Dobe_."

"Sebaiknya kau bergerak cepat, Suke. Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."

"Ho~ Siapa tadi yang sok ingin memimpin, ahn?" cibir Sasuke kesal.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kita segera menyelesaikan ini? Aku rasa kau pun tentu ingat dengan rencana kita sebelumnya?"

Mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding, Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Baiklah, tapi persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam. Aku bersumpah akan terus menggempur lubangmu dan akan membuatmu terus mendesah di bawahku."

Memutar mata bosan, Naruto kemudian menarik kedua tangan Sasuke dan segera melumat bibir sang kekasih dengan begitu beringas. "Penuhi aku, _ Teme._"

_"As you wish, Dobe_." Dan, tanpa aba-aba ataupun penetrasi ulang dengan jari, Sasuke langsung melesakan kejantanannya secara kasar ke dalam lubang rectum kekasihnya. Tak peduli 'kan pekikan kesakitan dan air mata yang keluar dari mata sang _blonde. _Digempurnya lubang rectum tersebut dengan begitu kasar, lagi-lagi tanpa menunggu sang kekasih merasa terbiasa.

"Khh... Kau memang berengsek, _ Teme_." Naruto menggeram menatap nyalang pemuda yang justru tersenyum setan melihat penderitaannya. Sungguh lubangnya terasa panas dan tersiksa, sodokan kasar tersebut juga sukses merobek anusnya hingga berdarah.

"Hmp... tapi kau suka bukan, saat penisku menggempur anusmu dengan kasar?" Sasuke menarik keluar kejantanannya hingga hanya tersisa ujung penisnya saja, kemudian kembali menyodoknya secara kasar dan brutal.

"Ahh..." Naruto berteriak keras ketika merasa kepalanya dipenuhi bintang, matanya membeliak saat _sweetspot_-nya berhasil ditemukan. "Lebih dalam."

Tersenyum puas saat mendengar titah dari pemuda yang ditindihinya, Sasuke semakin gencar menyodok lubang anus tersebut. Kejantanannya serasa dipelintir dan diremas dengan keras, sungguh sensasi yang sangat luar biasa. Membungkukan tubuhnya, bibirnya kemudian membungkam bibir Naruto yang terbuka lebar. Kedua tangannya bergerak aktif menjelajah tubuh polos sang kekasih tercinta. Sebelah tangannya dengan setia mengelus dan mengocok kejantanan yang sangat sayang untuk ditelantarkan, kemudian sebelah tangan yang lain digunakannya untuk mengelus, menekan dan memelintir kedua _ nipple_ Naruto secara bergantian.

"Ngh... ah... ha-ah..." Naruto hanya dapat mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman Sasuke, ketika seluruh titik nikmatnya begitu dimanjakan pemuda di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mengalung erat pada leher Sasuke, begitu pula kedua kakinya yang melingkar pada pinggang sang pemuda bermata _onyx_.

Saling melumat satu sama lain, lidah mereka bertarung begitu sengit. Namun, ciuman mereka terlepas ketika remasan pada kejantanan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Lidah Naruto terjulur keluar, matanya membeliak terbalik. Sementara, Sasuke menggeram dan terus mempercepat sodokannya.

"Bersama, N-Naru-to."

Dan...

_**Splash...**_

Cairan putih kental pun keluar dengan begitu derasnya secara bersamaan. Sasuke menyeringai begitu puas saat cairan miliknya terlihat merembes -tak tertampung sepenuhnya, mengalir keluar bercampur warna merah yang tak lain adalah darah tersebut. Tak lama tubuhnya pun ambruk menimpa tubuh yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ha-ah, kelu-arkan mi-milikmu da-riku." titah Naruto dengan napas tersenggal sebelum kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, tenaganya serasa habis tak tersisa.

Menuruti keinginan Naruto, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang yang sedari tadi menyelimuti miliknya.

_**Ploop..**._

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mengelus rambut pirang yang nampak begitu lepek karena keringat dan kemudian mencium kening penuh peluh tersebut dengan begitu lembut. "_Aishiteru_, Naruto." Memeluk tubuh tersebut dengan begitu possesif, ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Kemudian, Sasuke pun menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Huaaa... tolong jangan bunuh Sao yang udah maksain buat publish chap dengan lemon yang gaje ini. Padahal Sao udah ngopas sedikit atau mungkin banyak dari fict milik Keivcake-senpai, tapi hasilnya tetep aja ga memuaskan. Pokoknya Sao bener-bener salut pada semua author yang udah buat lemon, Sao lebih baik baca aja #ketahuanHobby.**

**Buat Keivcake-senpai, arigatou gozaimassu. Maaf jadinya malah kayak gini, aku benar-benar payah. Untuk RisaSano, aku belum nyari film itu sama sekali, kayaknya aku ga berani duluan buat nontonnya. Tapi setidaknya itu jadi inspirasi buat aku, dan kuharap hasilnya ga terlalu membuat kecewa nantinya. Sao juga ucapin terima kasih untuk semua yang udah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. #ojigi**

**Dan maaf karena chap ini hanya berisi kegiatan SasuNaru, gore-nya akan Sao lanjut chap depan. Hehe, Sao ga konsisten buat fokus ke fict 'Mistake' dan 'Our bond', godaan buat fict ini ga bisa ditahan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review :<strong>

**Hanyoung Kim : Ehehe, terima kasih. waduh, kok aku jadi ngeri sendiri klo sampe bisa ngebangkitin psikofat. Ugh... semoga cuma jadi fiksi.**

**Haru54 : TBC, Haru-san. Aku mau lanjutin ini fict sampe abis ide. Adapun klo end-nya gantung itu kuusahakan discene yg tepat.**

**B-Rabbit Ai : Ini Sao, update cepet lagi. Ehehe, liat fict Keivcake-senpai jadi pengen bikin lemon. Akan muncul diflasback chap-chap selanjutnya. Semoga berkenan menunggu.**

**xxxSN : Wah, syukurlah klo emang bisa buat deg-degan, kita senam jantung bareng-bareng #digeplak. Waduh, aku perhatiin banyak yg seneng Saku mati, ada apakah ini?**

**dhearagil : #IkutLambainTangan. bye-bye Saku-chan, kita ketemu lagi di fict selanjutnya. hmp... sebagian memang karena itu, tapi lebih jelasnya akan dibahas di chap depan tentang alasan Sasu. Korban selanjutnya cwe sama cwo, klo deket sama Naru itu udah pasti. yosh, ganbarimassu. Senengnya ada yang nungguin. #merasSapuTangan**

**aradeandra : Khufufu... Walaupun Sasu gitu, tetap keren kan? Nah lho, tuh 'kan ada yg seneng Saku mati. Ada apa ya? #sokPolos Ini apa termasuk lemon? #malinginMukaMerona Aku malu.**

**Vianycka Hime : #bengong Hmp... tahu tuh, SasuNaru mah emang couple super. Temen, rival ama kekasih juga, ckck... Aish, tuh 'kan Saku-chan mati pada ketawa. malang nian dirimu, Saku-chan. #diShanaroo**

**hanazawa kay : Hu-um, SasuNaru is the best.**

**RisaSano : Sarannya lagi dicoba, tadinya mau dimasukin dichap ini juga, tapi ga jadi karena masih terkesan aneh. *Emang chap ini ga aneh?* Arigatou buat segala sarannya.**

**iche. cassiopeiajaejoong : ehehe, ga tahu nih otak, suka banget ama fict kayak gini. Hu-um, Naru cuma milik Sasu. #NgasahPisau. Hinata-chan, hati-hati ya. tatakae...**

**Kim In Soo : Sudah dilanjut :)**

**NaruSuke99 : Masih ada, tadinya klo di fb-ku cuma sampe chap kemarin. Tapi setelah dibaca ulang kok banyak yang gantung dan butuh penjelasan ya, semoga aja jadinya ga tambah aneh. yosh, mari lanjutkan.**

**jewELF : Ini update kilat lagi, tapi ga tahu chap depan. Ehehe, maafkan Sao yang ababil ini. Dua-duanya sama-sama syarap. Tapi buat Naru, kisahnya akan dibahas nanti, baru ada flasback sedikit. Itu salah Mami Kush. Papi Min, selamatkan anakmu.**

**Reikai Eran : Arigatou Rei-san, hu-um, akan diceritakan nanti. ditunggu ya... #bling-bling**

**alta0sapphire : Sudah dilanjut, ehehe...**

**melmichaelis : khufufu... jadi salting. please, jangan todong aku. hmp... aku kurang tahu ke depannya mau kayak mana jadinya, tapi semoga aja Mei-san masih bisa menerima. #smirk Apa ini bisa disebut lemon? Arigatou udah dibilang bagus, aku salting nih. Yoh, ayo ramaikan SasuNaru.**

**xxx : Si Naru mah emang gitu, apa coba maksudnya? Ha-ah, dasar Naru-chan. *Naru : siapa yang ngasih dialog? #nimpukSao* ini udah tbc lagi, semoga nantinya ga mengecewakan.**

**Yun Ran Livianda : Aku juga masih payah kok, ini juga masih jauh dari kata cukup. Hmp... ayo kita tetap semangat, sama-sama belajar. Ganbatte, tatakae...**

**Ayue935 : Hehe, abaikan Sao yg labil. Sao mah emang angin-anginan, tapi ga tahu untuk chap depan. please, jangan kapok :)**

**Nine : Wehehe... sambil makan lagi nanti dichapter selanjutnya. Ini sudah dilanjut. hmp... tapi kok aku ngerasa malah Sasu yg kayaknya patuh ama Naru, ada apa ya? #plak.**

**reiasia95 : Demi uke-tersayang, Sasu mah emang sadis. Hina-chan, ayo lari. Sasu tetep jadi Seme, tapi tgl 23 oktober nanti aku kayaknya ragu ya. Ga jadi end, aku juga masih penasaran ke depannya mau jadi kayak apa. Arigatou, tatakae... **

**byakko. ryu : Hayo, ilham apa? *NatapGenit. sama-sama, ryu-san.**

**Ineedtohateyou : Tadinya ga ada, tapi sekarang masih. Yosh, tunggu lagi ya.**

**Yukayu Zuki : Apakah ini termasuk update kilat? Ehehe, gitu ya? Aku jadiin rated T karena kurasa ini ga cocok buat anak di bawah umur. hmp... soft banget ya? Aku belum bisa nulis dengan bagus, ha-ah... tapi semoga seiring waktu tulisanku bisa berkembang. Arigatou gozaimassu. Hubungan mereka emang terkesan complex di sini, tapi yang penting Sasu tetap sama Naru. Ehehe...**

**reika. hiro : TBC lagi, yosh... tunggu lagi ya. :)**

**All : Arigatou gozaimassu kepada semua reader, silent reader, follower, bahkan yang telah memfav fict ini. maafkan kelabilan Sao yg gaje. untuk typo, kata yang salah dan segala kekurangan yg ada di fict ini, mhon dimaklumi. #Ojigi Mohon maaf juga untuk kesalahan penulisan nama atau reviewer yg terlewat, Sao ga bermaksud.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap...**_

_**Tap...**_

_Suara langkah kaki dan suara napas terengah terdengar bersahutan. Seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang jabrik nampak berlari menelusuri gang sempit pada keheningan malam yang sangat mencekam. Di belakangnya terlihat satu orang pria paruh baya yang terus mengejarnya, sebuah pisau berlumur darah setia digenggaman tangan kanannya._

"_Woy... berhenti, bocah sialan!" sang pria tersebut berseru._

_Tak mengindahkan teriakan pria bertubuh tegap di belakangnya yang terus saja mengejar, bocah pirang tersebut terus berlari tanpa berani menengok ke belakang._

_Air mata mengalir secara perlahan membasahi pipinya. Kaki dan tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah, tenaganya hampir habis terkuras. Dihapusnya kasar air mata yang terasa mengganggu dan mengaburkan pandangannya. Berlari... dan terus berlari. Bocah kecil bertubuh mungil tersebut terus membawa kaki kecilnya menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang hanya disinari cahaya rembulan. Napasnya semakin memburu. Di belakangnya masih setia seorang pria paruh baya yang terus mengejarnya tanpa henti._

_**Grep...**_

_Tubuh pemuda mungil tersebut seakan berputar saat sepasang lengan kokoh melilit pinggangnya dari samping dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat. Gerakan tersebut sontak menghentikan secara paksa gerakan tubuh dan larinya sang bocah bertubuh mungil tersebut. Iris senada langit siang tanpa awan tersebut membola saat menangkap jelas wujud orang yang menghentikan langkahnya tersebut._

"Daijobu... Daijobu... Daijobu_, Naru-_chan_."_

_Lelehan air mata dan ingus membanjiri wajahnya, tubuhnya basah bermandikan keringat. Didekapnya erat sosok pria tampan yang baginya merupakan penyelamat hidupnya. Isakan terdengar keras. "_Tou-san_, Naru takut, hiks... hueeee..."_

_Mengelus lembut surai pirang— yang senada dengan surainya sendiri— yang kini nampak lepek karena keringat, pria yang ternyata ayah dari sang bocah tersebut itu pun tersenyum begitu lembut. "Gomen, datang terlambat." Ucapnya penuh sesal. "Naru-_chan_, tak terluka, 'kan?"_

_Iris ceruleannya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh sang putera, senyum lembutnya berganti dengan ekspresi wajah yang nampak mengeras saat dengan jelas matanya menangkap terdapat beberapa luka memar atau pun lebam dibeberapa sudut tubuh berkulit tan tersebut. "Berengsek..." umpatnya sepelan mungkin, agar tak tertangkap indera pendengar sang putera tercinta._

_**Tap...**_

_Suara langkah kaki yang terhenti tepat di belakangnya, membuat pria berambut pirang tersebut berbalik dan langsung menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada pria paruh baya yang diyakininya sebagai penyebab luka pada tubuh sang putera._

"_Ara~ suatu kehormatan dan juga keberuntungan bagiku untuk dapat bertemu dengan anda, Namikaze-sama." Sebuah seringai nampak terpatri pada wajah sosok tersebut._

"_Hm... Dan suatu kesialan untukku karena harus melihat wajahmu yang sangat memuakan." Balasnya dengan nada sarkatik._

_Sementara, sang bocah mungil hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang, memeluk erat sebelah kaki panjang sang ayah._

_Menatap lembut dan tersenyum pada sang anak yang tengah menggigil ketakutan, Minato— nama pria tampan tersebut— menepuk puncak kepala bersurai pirang di bawahnya. "Larilah ke selatan, kaa-san mu sudah menantimu di sana." Ungkapnya._

_Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap ayahnya ragu, Naruto kembali terisak. "Aku hiks... tak ingin b-berpisah hiks... dengan _tou-san_. Orang itu hiks... jahat."_

"_Pergilah, _Tousan_ akan menyusul kalian begitu segalanya selesai." Senyum lembut masih tersungging menghiasi wajah rupawannya._

_Mengangguk ragu, Naruto menatap ayahnya penuh harap. "Kami hiks... menunggumu, _tou-san."_ Dan bocah tersebut pun mulai berlari, menjauh kemudian menghilang dari pandangan dua sosok pria yang saling menatap tajam dan sama-sama menampakan seringai berbahaya._

"_Kupastikan kau akan menyesal karena telah berani mengusik ketenangan kelurgaku, Hyuuga—" menarik keluar sebuah pisau berbentuk unik yang sedari tadi tersimpan manis di saku celananya dan tersenyum sinis. "—Hisashi."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>PSIKOPAT, EH?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_**, tapi fict ini asli tulisan dan pemikiran saya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Gore (maybe), adegan kekerasan, typo's bertebaran, alur maju mundur (banyak flashback), serta kesalahan penulisan yang tak dapat dihindari.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Saya tidak menerima keuntungan dari fict ini. Tiada niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu tokoh, ada pun jika memang ada, hal tersebut murni karena kebutuhan cerita.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Flame dipersilakan selama masih membangun untuk perkembangan saya.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang tak bosan mengunjunginya hampir setiap kali dirinya tertidur. Pria paruh baya yang begitu gigih mengejarnya dengan pisau berlumur darah teracung ke arahnya, dirinya dalam wujud seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang jabrik yang berlari sekuat tenaga dengan napas terengah yang mencoba menyelamatkan hidupnya, Gang-gang sempit nan gelap yang seolah tiada ujungnya yang terus ditelusuri, dan potongan lain yang begitu terasa mencekam serta terasa begitu menyiksa dirinya. Mimpi-mimpi gelap yang begitu ingin ditikamnya agar tak menampakan diri.

Tersentak kaget dan bangun dari tidurnya, Naruto mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Tubuh telanjangnya basah bermandikan keringat, napasnya pun terengah, tak beraturan. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan yang didominasi warna oranye tersebut, pemuda berambut pirang itu pun mendapati hanya ada dirinya seorang diri di dalam ruangan.

Pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu menghembuskan napas keras. Seolah ada sesuatu yang berdesakan dari dalam dadanya, tetapi entah apa. Ha-ah, bukankah semua sudah berlalu? Semua hanya masa lalu yang sudah dilewatinya belasan tahun lalu.

Mimpi buruk yang bukan sepenuhnya mimpi tersebut, sering kali membuatnya frustasi. Dia begitu tersiksa. Perasaan yang mendominasi dirinya terasa memukul-mukul batin. Bertambah tersiksa karena dirinya seakan tak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari masa lalu dan mengemas hatinya dengan baik.

Sosok pria yang begitu menyayanginya dan selalu melindungi dirinya— yang kini keberadaan dan keadaannya tak diketahui dirinya sama sekali— semakin waktu berjalan maju semakin begitu sangat dirindukannya.

Begitu banyak hal pahit yang telah dihadapinya, namun pembiasaan dirinya masih terasa belum mencukupi juga, masih begitu banyak memerlukan pembenahan dan pematangan.

_**Cklek...**_

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja dibuka, mengembalikan fokus sang pemuda _blonde_ kembali ke dunia nyata. Seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam kebiru-biruan yang hanya mengenakan handuk kecil— jelasnya hanya mampu menutupi pinggang sampai setengah paha— tersenyum tipis dan berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala bersurai pirang yang hanya menatap dirinya datar tersebut.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya seraya mendudukan diri di samping sang _blonde_. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk menarik sang terkasih ke dalam pelukannya, yang langsung mendapat balasan dengan si blonde yang menyamankan posisinya.

"Mimpi sial itu benar-benar menggangguku." Naruto menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari tubuh sang pemuda _raven_, pipinya bergerak mengusapkan diri pada dada bidang yang tepat di hadapannya. "Aku harus bagaimana, Suke?"

"Hn, kau tenanglah. Segala mimpi buruk itu akan segera menyingkir dari tidurmu." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengelus surai pirang yang nampak lepek karena keringat. "Kupastikan kau akan tertidur nyenyak begitu kita membabat habis keluarga sialan itu."

"_Hontou?"_

"Hn. Bukankah aku tak pernah mengecewakanmu selama ini?"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat pada bibir mungil yang masih nampak membengkak tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum— tepatnya sebuah senyum yang mengandung dua makna.

_Rencana dan ambisi._

"Sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Tch... kau benar-benar brengsek, _Teme_." Seru Naruto keras ketika merasakan sakit dan ngilu pada bagian bawahnya saat dirinya secara perlahan bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Hn, _Dobe_." Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menelusuri lorong mansion yang begitu panjang dan megah, kedua pemuda dengan penampilan dan sikap yang begitu bertolak belakang tersebut berjalan saling beriringan. Naruto sesekali tersenyum dan mengangguk, saat beberapa orang terlihat membungkukan tubuhnya saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka. Sementara Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut berjalan dengan begitu angkuhnya, dagu terangkat ke atas dan pandangan lurus ke depan, sama sekali tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang silih berganti mereka temui dan memberi gestur penghormatan.<p>

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti, tepat di sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir sebagai ruang keluarga. Seorang pemuda akhir berambut raven berkuncir lemas dengan tanda lahir unik yang terdapat di sekitar hidungnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi besar yang tengah menampilkan berita kriminal begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terhenti tepat di sampingnya. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang datar dua sosok familliar yang hampir sebulan lebih tak dijumpainya.

"_Koniciwa,_ Itachi-_nii."_ Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar dan sebuah dengusan terdengar dari sampingnya.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, Itachi hanya menatap datar sang pemuda _ blonde_ yang nampak begitu kikuk saat sapaannya tak diacuhkan, sementara pemuda _raven_ di hadapannya sama sekali bertingkah seolah tak peduli.

"Jadi, hal apa yang membuat kalian kembali menjejakan kaki di mansion ini setelah cukup lama tak memberi kabar apa pun padaku?" tanya pemuda akhir tersebut dengan nada datar, namun juga tajam secara bersamaan.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu."

"_T-Teme_, kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada _ Nii-san_mu." Sahut Naruto saat sang sahabat bertingkah tak sopan pada sang kakak dan tak selayaknya dilayangkan pada sosok yang memang sudah cukup lama tak mereka temui.

"Tch... bukan karena dia lebih tua dariku, dia bisa seenaknya mengurusi segala kegiatanku." Ungkap Sasuke dengan nada sinis yang sangat kentara.

"Itachi-_nii_, maafkan Si _Teme_ ini, dia memang keterlaluan." Ucap Naruto merasa tak enak, sedangkan orang yang dimaksud hanya berdecak kesal.

Mendengus dan menurunkan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi dalam posisi menyilang, Itachi maju ke arah si pemuda _ blonde _dan sebuah senyum tipis pun terpasang begitu indah pada wajahnya. "Kau memang manis, Naru-_chan_."

Ucapan tersebut membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang nampak bersemu kemerahan, mempermanis wajah pemuda beriris _sapphire_ tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia mendengus dan menghujamkan pada sang kakak yang telah dengan seenaknya menggoda sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Jauhi kekasihku, _Aniiki_. Dia milikku, berhenti menggodanya." Desisnya tajam. "Dan kau _Dobe_, biisa-bisanya kau bertingkah seperti itu karena dia." Sasuke menatap tidak suka ekspresi menggemaskan sang kekasih. Rasa tidak suka menyelimuti dirinya. Bisa-bisanya Naruto tersipu seperti gadis remaja yang digoda pemuda tampan hanya karena pujian sang kakak. Sedangkan jika dirinya yang memuji atau menggodanya, kenapa dirinya selalu diberi respon negatif berupa pukulan pada kepalanya? Tidak adil.

Suara kekehan terdengar dari sosok raven yang merasa geli dengan tingkah sang adik. Betapa manisnya ekspresi tidak suka sang adik yang merasa cemburu saat kekasihnya digoda olehnya. Memang hanya sosok pemuda bersurai pirang inilah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat adiknya tampak manusiawi. "Posesif dan cemburuan seperti biasanya, Ahn Otoutou?"

"Ck, _uruse_." Desisnya tajam. Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_ pada sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya beberapa senti tersebut. "Dimana _Tou-san_?"

Mendesah lelah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan, Itachi memberi gestur agar sang adik dan calon adik iparnya tersebut mengikuti dirinya.

Mereka pun berjalan dengan keheningan. Tak lama, langkah mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu mahogani dengan ukiran rumit yang berdiri dengan kokohnya.

"Masuklah, Tou-san sedang membaca di perputakaan." Titah Itachi dengan ekspresi khas keturunan Uchiha.

Mengangguk dan mengetuk pintu, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut segera memasuki ruangan setelah mendapat perintah untuk dirinya segera masuk ke dalam oleh sang pengisi ruangan.

Itachi mengulum senyum simpul saat melihat sosok _ blonde_ yang nampak menyenderkan punggung pada dinding di samping pintu masuk ruang perpustakaan keluarga besar Uchiha. "Kau tidak masuk, Naru-_chan_?"

"Aku tidak ingin _Tou-sama_ lebih terarah padaku, ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan pada _Tou-sama_." Ungkap Naruto sekalem mungkin.

"Hmp... kau benar." Itachi ikut menyenderkan punggung pada dinding di belakangnya, matanya kemudian tampak menerawang. "Bukan hanya karena _Tou-san_ yang sangat menyukai dirimu semenjak pertama kalian bertemu, tapi kau yang juga ternyata anak dari rekan dan sahabat _Tou-san_lah yang membuatmu begitu disayang dan bahkan dianak emaskan oleh _Tou-san_ kami."

"Kebetulan yang sangat tak terduga." Ungkap pemuda blonde tersebut pelan.

"Hn." Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Segalanya sudah digariskan oleh takdir Tuhan."

Menoleh dan menatap Itachi, Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau benar, Itachi-_nii."_

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka pun sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pemikiran dan dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke menatap datar sesosok pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi dengan mata yang terfokus ke arah buku. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki ruangan, Sasuke berhenti dan segera mendudukan diri pada kursi yang terletak di hadapan sang ayah— tepatnya terpisah sebuah meja— tanpa menunggu perintah.

"_Otou-san..."_ panggil Sasuke dengan suara tegas, ia meletakan kedua tangan di atas pahanya.

_**Puk...**_

Menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi dibacanya, Uchiha Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang putera tepat kemata.

Kedua iris berwarna senada tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain, dengan sorot mata yang juga serupa.

"Cukup lama tak bertemu, Sasuke. Kau nampak semakin manusiawi." Ungkap sang ayah membuka perbincangan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mendengus pelan. "Jadi, kau beranggapan selama ini aku tidak manusiawi, begitu? Jangan bercanda. Kita semua bahkan tidak cocok sama sekali dikatakan sebagai manusia."

"Hn. Kau benar." Menegakan punggungnya, pria tersebut mengulum sebuah senyum yang terkesan misterius. "Jadi, hal penting apakah yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku? Tentunya kau tak akan repot-repot mengunjungi mansion tanpa suatu tujuan bukan?"

Pemuda yang sebentar lagi menyandang gelar sarjana kedokteran itu pun menyeringai saat mendengar pernyataan panjang lebar sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dan juga Presdir. Uchiha _ corporation_ tersebut. Mata beriris senada dengan langit kelam tersebut terlihat berkilat. "Kau tentu sangat begitu tahu dengan jelas hal apa yang tengah kuinginkan semenjak setahun yang lalu?" pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut menjeda perkataannya sejenak ketika sang ayah menampakan ekpresi wajah yang mengeras. "Bisakah aku melakukannya sekarang, _Tou-san_?"

"..."

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar mendapati sang ayah yang hanya terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras. "Kenapa? Merasa keberatan?" terkekeh tertahan, Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan menyimpannya di atas perut. "Kau tak bermaksud mengingkari janjimu, bukan?"

Fugaku menghela napas kecil sebelum akhirnya memberi anggukan singkat. "Lakukan sesukamu dan jangan pernah meninggalkan jejak."

Mendengus pelan dan menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan menantang. "Seperti aku pernah melakukan kesalahan saja."

"Lawanmu kali ini bukan dari golongan biasa, Sasuke. Kesombongan hanya akan menimbulkan kelengahan dan kesalahan pada nantinya." Peringat sang kepala keluarga klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn."

_**Diam...**_

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam dan hanya saling menatap untuk beberapa saat kemudian.

"Bagaimana kabar bocah kesayanganku?" tanya Fugaku kembali membuka perbincangan.

"Hn. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri. Dia bersama Itachi, di luar."

"Hmp... bagaimana dengan kuliahnya?"

"Tahap penyelesaian skripsi."

"Hn." Pria paruh baya tersebut mengangguk puas. "Kuharap kau selalu menjaganya dengan baik."

"Ck, berhentilah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu." Ketus sang putera bungsu. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya si Dobe itu."

Terkekeh dan menyeringai. "Cukup mengerikan, sampai membuatku semakin berambisi menjadikannya sebagai seorang Uchiha." Memicingkan matanya tajam, Fugaku menatap lekat sang putera. "Dan kuharap kau bisa mewujudkannya secepat mungkin."

"Hn, kau tenang saja." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kebanggaan. "Uzumaki Naruto adalah milikku, takdir pun pasti sudah menggariskan semuanya."

"Selalu pegang teguh keyakinanmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ck, kau lama, Teme." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bahkan Aoda saja sudah nampak kelaparan."

"Hn." Sasuke meraih sebuah ransel yang telah diletakannya di samping sebuah tabung kaca— yang berisi sebuah ular dengan ukuran luar biasa besar— begitu dirinya dan Naruto menginjakan kakinya di halaman luas mansion Uchiha.

"Ayo... Ayo... Ayo... Cepat beri makan, _Teme_." Rengek Naruto seperti seorang bocah yang meminta dibelikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"_Uruse, Dobe_. Kau bukalah kuncinya." Titah Sasuke seraya menyodorkan sebuah kunci pada pemuda blonde di hadapannya, yang langsung bersorak begitu gembira. Sementara Sasuke memfokuskan dirinya pada isi tas ransel yang baru saja dibuka resletingnya.

_**Cklek...**_

_**Krieet...**_

Kunci dan bagian permukaan kaca yang terbuka, membuat mata biru langit cerah Naruto berkilat. Meloncat-loncat kegirangan, Naruto mengelus kepala ular besar yang baru saja megeluarkan kepalanya, hendak keluar dari tabung berbentuk kubus yang selama ini mengurungnya tersebut.

"Ck, bagaimana bisa Aoda begitu sangat menyukaimu?" Sasuke berdecak kesal saat ingatannya dengan jelas mengingat Aoda yang langsung takluk dan jinak saat kali pertama Sasuke mempertemukannya dengan Aoda. Padahal perlu waktu dua minggu untuk membuat ular besar tersebut jinak dan secara syah menjadi binatang peliharaannya.

_Feromon, mungkin?_

"Suke, kenapa malah melamun? Ayo, Aoda pasti sudah tak sabar menunggu makan sorenya."

Menghela napas sejenak, secara perlahan Sasuke meletakan beberapa potong daging pada tempat makan khusus peliharaannya tersebut. Suara desisan terdengar jelas, Aoda yang sempat berdiri setengah tegak— menyamankan kepalanya pada elusan kekasih tuannya— dengan secara perlahan mendekat dan menuju makanannya.

Mata beriris _sapphire_ tersebut berbinar-binar saat Aoda nampak lahap memakan daging hasil bawaan sang tuan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana daging-daging tersebut ditelan secara bulat-bulat. "Aisssh... jadi ingin mendapatkan daging yang lebih banyak."

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan seringai merendahkan. "Hn. Berhentilah hanya banyak bicara, _Dobe_. Segera buktikan kalau kau mampu dan jangan hanya bersembunyi di belakangku."

"_ck, _kau benar-benar menyebalkan, _Teme_. Lagi pula cara kita benar-benar berbeda, _Teme_. Aku lebih suka mempermainkan terlebih dahulu target buruanku." Iris _sapphire_ yang biasanya nampak cerah tersebut kini nampak berkabut dan menggelap. Sebuah senyum disunggingkannya, namun senyuman tersebut terkesan licik dan berbahaya. "Baiklah, bila kau memaksa. Malam ini, ayo bersenang-senang, _Teme_. Kita buat boneka perselain yang sangat indah." Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ditepisnya pemikiran tersebut. "Tidak... Tidak... pesta _barbeque_ sepertinya lebih cocok menjadi acara pembuka."

"Hn. Apapun itu, terserah padamu."

Naruto menerawang dengan pandangan kosong, dijilatnya permukaan bibir atasnya yang terasa kering. "Jadi tak sabar menunggu malam tiba."

Sementara Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum tipis saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas Aoda tengah menelan potongan jemari yang penuh motif pada bagian kuku. _'Hmp... kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan nanti."_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Kaa-san..." seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari bagian dada hingga ke ujung kaki, menatap penuh harap pada sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah darah yang tengah duduk di bagian pinggir kasur yang tengah mengelus kepalanya dengan begitu lembut. "Apa _tou-san_ akan segera pulang?" _

_Tersenyum tipis, Kushina— nama wanita cantik tersebut— mengecup kening sang buah hati. "Secepatnya, Naru-_chan_. Kau tahu 'kan seberapa sibuknya _tou-san_mu?"_

"_Tapi Naru takut, _kaa-san_. _Tou-san_ bilang, akan segera menyusul kita setelah menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi, kenapa belum menyusul kita juga?" air mata mengalir secara perlahan. "A-Apa hiksh... orang jahat hiks... itu melukai, _tou-san?_ Hiks... K- Kita harus menyelamatkan hiks... _tou-san, kaa-san._ Kasihan _tou-san _ditinggal sendiri. Hiks..."_

"_Percayalah, Naru-_chan. Tou-san_mu baik-baik saja. Kita harus bersabar menunggu. Bukankah Naru-_chan _ adalah anak yang baik dan penurut? Dan anak yang baik tidak boleh membuat _kaa-san_ sedih, bukan?"_

"_Hiks... maafkan Naru, _kaa-san_." Naruto mengusap kasar air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Menunjukan cengirannya khasnya, Naruto meraih telapak tangan sang _Kaa-san_ dan menyimpannya di atas dadanya. "Naru sayang _Kaa-san_, Naru janji tak akan menangis lagi."_

_Mengangguk dan tersenyum lega, Kushina kembali mengecup kening puteranya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Tidak baik anak kecil tidur malam-malam. _Oyasumi."

"Ha'i, kaa-san."

_Kushina bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar. Dipadamkannya lampu kamar tersebut, tersenyum begitu lembut dan kemudian pintu pun ditutup rapat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Bruk...**_

_Seorang pria paruh baya tersentak dari tidurnya saat pintu dibuka dengan begitu kasar. Matanya yang semula sayu seketika berganti tatapan tajam. Matanya memicing tak suka akan kehadiran tiga sosok wajah tak asing baginya._

"_Lepaskan aku, brengsek." Serunya seraya menggerakan badannya yang tengah terikat dengan kuat pada kursi._

"_Melepaskanmu, eh? Apa pendengaranku sudah salah?" suaranya terdengah tengah mempermainkan sosok tak berdaya di hadapannya. Tangan berkulit putihnya bergerak menarik rambut sosok pria yang tengah terikat tersebut. "Tidak, tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan segala yang kuinginkan." _

"_Ck, sampai mati pun aku tak akan mengatakan dimana keberadaan mereka padamu, sialan."_

"_Khufufu... Dan sepertinya aku akan sangat menikamati permainan ini."_

"_Mati saja kau, berengsek."_

_Mendengus saat mendengar umpatan yang dilayangkan pada dirinya, sosok berkulit putih tersebut menjentikan jemari lentiknya. Dua sosok yang setia berada di belakangnya pun maju dan memberikan kotak yang masing-masing mereka bawa. Sosok tersebut menyeringai begitu lebar, "Kalian tinggalkanlah tempat ini. Nikmatilah hadiah dariku karena telah berhasil membawa tikus ini ke mansionku. Biarkan aku bersenang-senang sepusnya."_

"_Ha'i." Jawab mereka bersamaan sebelum kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan pengap penuh barang yang sudah tak terpakai._

"_Nah, mari kita mulai bermain..." senyum terkembang begitu lebar "Hyuuga Hisashi."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_ARRGGGHHHH..."_

_Suara teriakan penuh kesakitan terdengar menggema pada ruangan 7x5 meter tersebut. Ringisan, rintihan dan desisan terus bersahutan. Hyuuga Hisashi benar-benar dalam keadaan mengenaskan._

_Seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah, begitu banyak luka sayatan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Namun semua belumlah berakhir, luka demi luka terus terus ditorehkan pada tubuh pria paruh baya tersebut._

_Tersenyum dingin, sang pelaku penganiayaan yang berwujud perempuan tersebut terus menggerakan pisau ditangannya seolah benda tajam tersebut adalah kuas yang digunakan untuk melukis. "Kau tahu, Hisashi? Kau akan segera membusuk di neraka. Aku benar-benar ingin segera melenyapkanmu."_

"_K-Kalau be-gitu cepat lakukan." Desis pria tersebut tajam._

"_Are~ Terlalu cepat itu tidak baik. Lagi pula, kematian itu terlalu indah untukmu." Wanita tersebut terkekeh dengan begitu kerasnya. "Setidaknya kau harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sebelum kau membusuk di neraka."_

"_I-Iblis... iblis kau, Kushina."_

"_BWAHAHAHA..." Wanita yang ternyata Kushina tersebut tertawa mengerikan. "Ya, memang. Tapi..." mata _jade_nya memicing tajam. "Kalian semua lebih iblis dariku. Dan kalian semua akan segera musnah dan hancur di neraka sana. Aku bersumpah akan itu."_

_Tersenyum mencemooh, Hyuuga Hisashi menatap sinis. "Seperti kau bisa sa— ARRRGGGH..."_

_Kushina memutar-mutar tikaman pisaunya pada paha berbalut celana hitam tersebut. "Tentu saja bisa. Kami tak akan hancur dengan mudah. Cepat atau lambat, Klan Namikaze akan menghancurkan klan penghianat seperti kalian." Kushina menarik lepas tusukannya dan berpindah memotong sebelah daun telinga pria yang sangat membuatnya begitu muak._

"_ARRRGGGHHHH..."_

"_Cara kalian begitu licik dan kotor, dasar pagar makan tanaman. Kalian tamak dan sangat menjijikan."_

_**Crush...**_

_Sebuah tikaman kembali dilayangkannya pada mata kiri sosok yang semakin melemah dan mengenaskan tersebut. Senyum dingin menghiasi paras cantiknya saat pria paruh baya tersebut mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. "Ck, dasar lemah. Hanya sampai di sinikah kau bisa bertahan, kita bahkan belum sampai ke tengah pemainan. Dasar sialan."_

_**Crush...**_

_**Crush...**_

_**Krak...**_

_Dan Kushina terus melayangkan tusukan yang terkesan tidak beraturan arah tujuannya secara membabi buta. Sosok pria paruh baya yang sudah dipastikan tak bernyawa lagi tersebut, kemudian dikuliti dan dipotong-potong ke dalam beberapa ukuran dengan berbagai bentuk. Seluruh organ dalamnya dikeluarkan, ususnya diurai keluar dan digunakan sebagai tali untuk mengikat bagian tubuh dengan panjang dan bentuk yang tampak besar._

_Dan kegilaan Kushina terus berlangsung sampai kepuasan terasa memenuhi dirinya. Yang tak diketahuinya— luput dari pengawasannya— seorang bocah kecil dengan begitu jelas, telah merekam secara rinci segala hal yang telah terjadi menggunakan kedua bola matanya dan langsung tersimpan rapi di dalam memori otaknya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review :<strong>

**Reikai Eran **: Minato ga jelas keadaan dan keberadaannya, klan Hyuuga yang tahu. Mari kita tanyakan pada tersangka. #siapinNote

**Ayu935 : **wkwk, aku juga mesum kok #plak Yosh, arigatou. Fictnya pasti diselesain kok. Tapi ga tahu kapan selesainya, tergantung keadaan DuTa.

**Ineedtohateyou **: ehehe... aku baru belajar, mohon dimaklumi #padahalSaopayah Aku usahain, semoga bisa lebih baik untuk ke depannya. Yosh, sudah update**.**

**Alta0sapphire : **sudah lanjut, maaf lama.

**HimekaruLI **: salam kenal #ojigi Gomen, belum bisa ngasih penjelasan tentang hubungan amereka. Ceritanya akan dijelaskan seiring jalan cerita ke depannya.

**NaruSuke99 : **Wkwk... aku baru tahu klo nulis lemon itu ruwet #SaoGaAhli Maaf ya, updatenya lama.

**Dhearagil : **Mereka berdua memang klop, MasoXSadistis. Kurang tahu klo tentang lemon. Kisah mereka sama flashbacknya masih berlanjut kok.

**Yun Ran Livianda **: Arigatou, aku juga belum bisa. Ini dibantuin ceivcake senpai. Hyaaa... ini aku juga updatenya lama. Yosh... tatakae SasuNaru.

**Aradeandra **: yapz, nanti aku usahain buat fict M-Preg, bisa ga ya? SasuNaru nemuin bang Tachi sama Papa Fuga, mau nikah. #Naruto : Aku belum lulus kuliah, Sao.

**XxxSN : **Huaaa... lemon lagi? Hinata nanti menyusul.

**Xxx **: Kyaaa... syukurlah leher ku selamat. Salahkan Mami Kush yang ga nyensor adegannya ama Hisashi #Kushina : Kau terdengar ambigu. Suamiku bisa salah paham, 'megang pisau' pernah dicincang hidup-hidup, Sao-chan? *smirk

**Vianycka Hime : **ehehe... jadi malu ketahuan mesum. Naru-chan baru mau mulai beraksi. Wkwk... mereka emang soulmate dari zaman ninja. #plak

**RisaSano : **hontou ni gomenassai belum buat adegan gore di chap ini, Sao ga tahu klo draf yang Sao susun ternyata akan sangat panjang klo ditulis. Semoga chap depan bisa buat gore. Arigatou atas segala saran dan bantuannya**.**

**Bellakyuu **: syukurlah, aku senang klo ada yang suka ama fict ini. Sudah dilanjut.

**Iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong : **Naru ama Sasu punya ortu sama-sama gila #dikeroyokUchi-Nami Ehehe... klo Sasu dibunuh, fictnya abis dong. Naru masih terlalu muda buat jadi JoDi. Sudah dilanjut, tatakae**...**

**JewELF : **#LariTunggangLanggang kyaaa... aku masih muda. SasuNaru sama-sama tumbuh dalam keluarga gila. Mami kush malah seneng anaknya nurunin bakat dia. Rencana nanti malam mau barbeque-an dengan daging spesial. Gomen, malah nyeritain waktu sore mereka, abis mereka lemonannya di bawah jam sepuluh sih #KetahuanNgintip hehe, updatenya lama, maafin Sao ya?

**Hanazawa kay **: sudah dilanjut, jangan bosen ya...

**Reiasia95 : **wkwk... mereka emang pasangan klop, sama-sama gila. Yosh, semoga masih tetap berkenan dengan fict ini. #ngarep

**Reika. Hiro : **mereka soulmate kok, jadi walaupun ada penghalang, pasti ditebas mati #smirk

**fayRin Setsuna D Fluorite **: Ehehe... itu mah Ihat-nya yang suka nongkrongin SnK. SnK udah terlalu gore, klo buat fict gore pasti minder duluan. Ga tahu nih otak kepentok apa jadi buat scene yang ga berguna.

**Yukayu Zuki : **kyaaa... #IkutanSokPolos Ehehe, gomen malah jadi lelet. Sudah dilanjut.

**Nine : **huaaa... maafin Sao yang gagal buat gore, ternyata ga bisa sesuai draf. Mau dipanjangin word-nya, eh... malah jadi belibet klo dibaca. #Alasan. Klo Sasu ga posesif rasanya gimana gitu? Nanti Sao buatin Naru-nya yang posesif #Naru : kau mau menistaiku? Rasenganku udah sempurna lho *smirk

**Mami Fate Kamikaze : **masih belum jelas. Si Naru malah ngajakin Sasu barbeque-an. Hmp... #geleng-geleng kepala

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan : **mereka punya tujuan sendiri, ada masalah antara Naru dan klan Hyuuga.

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki : **namanya cantik, aku suka. Arigatou, sudah dilanjut.

**All : ** mohon maaf bila ada reviewer yang terlewat atau salah dalam penulisan namanya. Sao ga maksud apa-apa kok.

**Terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, guest, follower dan yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. Mohon maaf atas segala typo's, kata atau kalimat yang hilang kemana dan kesalahan yang ada dalam fict ini sehingga mengganggu saat membaca.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Ano... Sao mau nanya, fict Sao 'kan bisa dibilang menyalahi aturan FFN yang tak lagi mengadakan rated MA. Haruskah Sao menghapus lemon yang ada dichap sebelumnya dan menyederhanakan cara pembunuhannya?**

**Oh iya, ayahnya Neji itu bener ga Hyuuga Hisashi? Klo salah, Sao mohon maaf ya.**

**Mohon partisifasinya. #ojigi**

**Salam**

**Saory**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Berkenan kembali mereview?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ceklek...**_

_**Krieett...**_

Setelah memutar knop pintu dan membuat pintu di hadapannya terbuka, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ berkuncir lemas itu pun memasuki ruangan tersebut secara perlahan.

Menghembuskan napasnya sejenak secara perlahan, pemuda akhir bertubuh tegap tersebut berjalan mendekat kepada sosok pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di hadapan sebuah kaca jendela besar. Kedua mata pria paruh baya tersebut nampak fokus pada dua sosok – yang nampak sangat berbeda dalam penampilan dan juga sikap— yang kini tengah sibuk memberi makan hewan peliharaan yang ditempatkan di salah satu titik khusus halaman mansion Uchiha.

"Adikmu tampak lebih hidup dan bahagia." gumam sosok pria paruh baya tersebut memecah keheningan ruangan.

Mengangguk singkat dengan senyuman tipis, Itachi ikut memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi kedua makhluk bergender sama di bawah sana. Mata _onyx_ indahnya menangkap jelas senyum yang nampak menghiasi sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah mengacak-acak rambut keemasan sosok lain yang tengah mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan tatapan mata yang menyorotkan rasa sebal, walau senyum tersebut begitu tipis namun sungguh Itachi merasakan perasaan hangat di dalam rongga dadanya. "Rasanya seperti baru kemarin Sasuke membawa Naruto dan memperkenalkannya pada kita." ungkapnya.

"Hn." Pria paruh baya yang menjabat gelar sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut memindahkan tangannya yang semula disimpan di belakang tubuhnya ke depan dan kemudian melipatnya di depan dada. "Setelah sekian lama kehilangan kontak dengan Minato, sungguh tak disangka bisa bertemu dengan putera tunggalnya." Mata tampak berkilat. "Dan tentunya aku tak kehilangan untuk kedua kali."

Melirik sekilas pada sang ayah, Itachi melihat ayahnya tersenyum begitu dingin dengan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Kembali memfokuskan diri pada dua sosok di bawah sana yang mulai beranjak pergi, Itachi menghembuskan napas secara perlahan. "Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah setuju dengan semua rencana _tou-san_." ucapnya begitu pelan namun masih tertangkap jelas dalam pendengaran sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, "Bahkan Naruto lebih berbahaya dari pada Sasuke. Dia mesin pembunuh yang menunggu diaktifkan."

"Dan adikmu adalah remot kontrolnya." Fugaku menyeringai. "Prediksi Minato memang selalu tepat." Mendesah pelan dan kemudian menerawang langit yang mulai nampak kemerahan, Fugaku tersenyum tipis. "Tidak sabar rasanya untuk kembali bertemu dengan sahabat lama."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PSIKOPAT, EH?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_**, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, OOC, R18, adegan kekerasan (gore maybe), typo's, alur maju mundur (banyak flashback), dan kekurangan lainnya dalam penulisan.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan dengan fict ini. Hanya sebuah fiktif belaka. Mohon untuk jangan meniru adegan yang ada. Resiko ditanggung pembaca. Sao tak mendapat keuntungan dari fict ini, hanya kepuasan semata.**

**Don't like? Don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Senja kala itu begitu indah. Langit begitu cerah didominasi warna oranye kemerahan yang nampak memantul ke segala penjuru._

_Dua cangkir _ocha _ hangat dan _wagashi _ yang berupa beberapa cemilan yang sangat menggiurkan seperti _manju_, _dango_ dan _mochi,_ tertata begitu apik di atas meja kayu yang digabungkan dengan bambu. Dua sosok pria bertubuh tegap nampak duduk di atas _ tatami_, satu berekspresi begitu datar dan satu lagi nampak tersenyum begitu hangat._

_Menyeruput _ocha_-nya, sosok berambut pirang kemudian meraih sepotong _mochi_ dan mengunyahnya perlahan._

_Mendengus, sosok lain yang selalu bertampang datar itu pun tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat sosok berambut pirang tersebut yang nampak berekspresi begitu berlebihan dimatanya saat menikmati kue _mochi _ tersebut. sang sosok pirang yang entah kenapa bisa berekspresi persis seperti seorang bocah yang tengah memakan kembang gula kesukaannya. "Calon ayah macam apa sebenarnya kau ini, Minato?"_

_Mengelap bibirnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang entah didapatnya dari mana dengan gaya berwibawa, Minato mengulum senyum. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan cara makanku dengan statusku, Fuga-_kun."

"_Ck, teruslah menyanggah. Kuyakin Kushina pun sudah jengah dengan sikap dan sifat kekanakanmu."_

"_Yare~ bahkan Kushi-_chan _ pun jauh melebihi diriku."_

"_Tipikal. Kalian memang pasangan yang menggelikan."_

_Tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, Minato kemudian mengerling. "Tunggu sampai Kushina mendengarnya, aku yakin setelahnya Miko-_chan_ akan menangisimu di rumah sakit."_

_Mendengus, Fugaku kembali memasang wajah datar. "Dan kau akan tertawa setan di depan pintu kamar ruang perawatanku." sambungnya dengan nada sarkastik._

"_Tentu saja." Minato mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, senyum bak gadis yang tengah kasmaran terpatri di wajahnya, sukses membuat Fugaku mendecih. "Ahh~ Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menyukai dan mengagumi segala hal yang ditimbulkan isteriku setelah mengamuk. Aku berharap Naru-_chan _ akan mewarisi sikap dan sifat Kushi-_chan_ yang begitu unik."_

_Memutar bola matanya, Fugaku mendengus. "Kau serius memberikan nama Naruto untuk calon puteramu? Hn, begitu cocok dengan tingkah gila ayahnya."_

"_Apa salahnya dengan Naruto Namikaze? Itu akan menjadi nama terbaik yang pernah ada."_

"_Dalam mimpimu." ketus Fugaku._

"_Hmp... sesukamu sajalah bapak tua muka triplek." ungkap Minato malas kembali berdebat._

"_Hn."_

_**Hening...**_

_Keduanya terdiam dalam kegiatan minum _ocha _ bersama pada senja hari._

"_Sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk bekerja sama dengan klan Hyuuga." titah fugaku setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam._

_Tersenyum simpul, Minato meletakan gelas yang masih tersisa sedikit cairan di dalamnya. "Kau terlalu berpikiran negatif, Fuga-_kun_."_

"_Ck, kau akan menyesal, Minato." Fugaku berdecak kesal._

"_Tidak. Aku yakin itu. Berhentilah mencemaskan suatu hal yang tidak perlu." Menegakan punggungnya, Minato menerawang. "Andai pun memang terjadi sesuatu pada nantinya, aku percayakan segalanya pada kalian. Kedua puteramu pasti bisa menemani dan membimbing Naruto-_ku_."_

"_Hn. Asalkan kau selalu memegang janjimu."_

"_Pasti." Minato menatap lekat kepada lawan bicaranya, sebelum akhirnya kembali meneguk _ ocha_-nya. _'Karena Namikaze selamanya akan terikat dengan Uchiha.'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Apa maksudmu, Iruka?" Fugaku menatap tajam pria dengan luka melintang pada hidungnya._

"_Kediaman Namikaze diserang dan akhirnya terbakar habis. Klan Hyuuga benar-benar menghianati Namikaze-_sama_. Lima puluh dua persen saham Namikaze _corporation_ telah berhasil diambil alih oleh klan Hyuuga. Mereka bahkan berencana mengganti nama perusahaan Namikaze menjadi Hyuuga _corporation_."_

_Memijat pangkal hidungnya, Fugaku mendesah lelah. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka?"_

"_Kushina-_sama _ berhasil membawa Naruto-_sama _ pergi setelah Namikaze-_sama_ berhasil menemukan dan menyelamatkan Naruto-_sama_." Pria bernama Iruka tersebut dapat melihat kelegaan pada wajah berekspresi datar sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. "Hanya saja Namikaze-_sama_...—" _

_Dan kelegaan Fugaku berganti kembali menjadi ketegangan saat mendengar penuturan sang tangan kanan sahabat pirangnya. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membuat Iruka menghentikan penjelasannya, Fugaku meraih sebuah amplop di dalam laci meja kerjanya dan meletakannya ke atas meja. "Kau kembalilah pada Kushina, serahkan ini kepadanya."_

"_I-Itu ...," Iruka tercekat saat mengetahui isi dari amplop tersebut._

"_Hn. Kushina akan membutuhkannya." Fugaku mengulurkannya pada Iruka yang diraih dengan begitu enggan oleh pria berkuncir tersebut. "Lakukan kewajibanmu dan pastikan Naruto selalu mengenakannya, karena kalung itu adalah tanda bahwa dia adalah penerus syah dari Namikaze Minato."_

_Iruka membungkukan setengah badannya, "Saya berjanji akan melaksanakan tugas saya. Saya permisi, Uchiha-_sama_."_

_Menganggukan kepalanya sebagai perijinan, Fugaku kembali memijit pangkal hidungnya. setelah Iruka menghilang dari pandangannya, Fugaku kemudian membalikan kursi putarnya sehingga menjadikan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jendela. Menerawang, suara hembusan napasnya terdengar berat. "Inilah yang kutakutkan. Kau benar-benar terlalu naif, Minato." Menggermetakan giginya, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut tersenyum dingin. "Kalian pikir sudah bisa menguasai perusahaan Namikaze semudah itu? Ck ... jangan bercanda. Kalian sama sekali tak akan pernah bisa. Karena, kalian telah memilih lawan yang salah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Grep...<strong>_

Sepasang telapak tangan menyergap kedua belah mata Itachi. Meraih sepasang telapak tangan yang membutakan penglihatannya, pemuda berkuncir lemas tersebut tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang sangat familliar baginya.

"Ayo, tebak siapa?" suara wanita terdengar begitu lembut dari belakang tubuhnya.

"_Kaa-san_, berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil." Itachi melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi kedua matanya. Senyum tipis tersungging indah saat sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang mencium pipinya dan berjalan ke arah kursi taman yang masih kosong. "Kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau _kaa-san_ pulang hari ini dari Prancis? Dan bukankah acara _fashion_ _show_-nya masih akan berlangsung sampai tiga hari ke depan?" tanya Itachi setelah sang _kaa-san_ mendudukan dirinya pada kursi.

"Ck, _kaa-san_ bukan wanita manja." Mengerlingkan matanya, Mikoto Uchiha— ibu dari dua putera dan isteri dari Fugaku Uchiha— meletakan tas tangannya di meja. "_Kaa-san_ tidak ingin disangka penggila brondong. Di luar sana tak semuanya tahu kau puteraku." tambahnya, mengabaikan satu lagi pertanyaan puteranya.

"Hmp ... dari pada dikira penggila brondong, _kaa-san_ lebih terlihat seperti kakakku." bantah Itachi.

"_Ara~_ apa _kaa-san_ seawet muda itu?" tanya Mikoto dengan nada ragu.

"Hn."

"Itachi, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Mengangkat alisnya beberapa mili ke atas, Itachi menatap tanya sang ibu. "Kenapa _kaa-san_ menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Hmp ... dari ekspresi wajahmu yang berbeda dan juga ... tumben sekali putera-ku yang tampan ini kehilangan kepekaannya terhadap lingkungan?" jelas Mikoto dengan senyuman lembut seorang ibu.

"Hanya perasaan _Kaa-san_ saja." tampik Itachi seraya tersenyum.

"_Kaa-san_ belum terlalu tua untuk kau bohongi, Itachi. Ingat intuisi wanita dan insting seorang ibu." ungkap Mikoto gemas. "Jadi?"

"..."

"Itachi-_kun_?"

"Tidak ada, _kaa-san_." tolak Itachi halus.

Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, Mikoto tersenyum. "Baiklah bila kau tak ingin bicara. Biarkan _Kaa-san_ yang menebak." Mikoto menatap lekat sang putera yang nampak menatapnya lelah. "Pasti berhubungan dengan ayah dan juga adikmu." tebaknya tepat sasaran. Dan Mikoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Itachi nampak mengeraskan rahangnya. "Jadi? Ulah apa lagi yang mereka lakukan kali ini?"

"Kau memang nyonya Uchiha yang hebat, _kaa-san_."

"Hn. Berhenti memujiku dengan berlebihan. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang juga, Uchiha muda?" titah sang nyonya Uchiha tersebut penuh penekanan.

"Semua berhubungan dengan Naruto." jawab Itachi singkat.

"Naru-_chan_? Ada apa dengan putera manisku?" Mikoto bertanya dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan.

"Keinginan Sasuke yang _tou-san_ pernah janjikan dulu."

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi taman, Mikoto menghela napas berat. "Sudah akan dimulai, ya?" tanyanya begitu lirih, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, Itachi?" Mikoto menerawang ke atas langit yang mulai menggelap. "Terkadang _kaa-san_ membenci takdir. _Kaa-san_ juga benci dengan ketidakberdayaan, _kaa-san_." Tersenyum tipis, nyonya Uchiha tersebut kemudian menghembuskan napas pelan. "_Kaa-san_ masih ingat saat adikmu hampir mati di tangan _tou-san_mu sendiri karena bersikeras menolak rencana pertunangannya dengan puteri Hyuuga. _Kaa_-_san_ saat itu hanya bisa menangis karena ketidakberdayaan _kaa-san_, _kaa-san_ selalu saja hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Kekeraskepalaan _tou-san_ dan adikmu benar-benar membuat _kaa-san_ bergidik ngeri. _Kusanagi_ adikmu yang beradu dengan _ katana Tou-san_mu ."

Itachi tersenyum getir. Tentu saja Itachi pun merasakan hal yang hampir serupa dengan sang ibu. Pemuda berambut _raven _ berkuncir lemas itu pun juga menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dan peristiwa itu tentu akan selalu dikenangnya sepanjang masa.

Lebih dari setahun lalu, sang ayah dan sang adik berlomba untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain dengan senjata andalan masing-masing. _Katana_ dengan _Kusanagi_. Titah sang ayah agar sang adik bertunangan dengan pewaris utama klan Hyuuga yang tanpa segan sedikit pun ditolak sang putera bungsu Uchiha menuai kemarahan sang kepala keluarga Uchiha. Duel yang mempertaruhkan hidup satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"_Berani sekali kau membantahku, Uchiha muda." Fugaku tersenyum begitu dingin dengan pedang katana yang beradu dengan kusanagi._

_Terkekeh pelan dengan seringai lebar, Sasuke semakin mendorong dan menekan kusanaginya, mencoba memenangkan adu kekuatan dan juga tenaga. "Kau pikir aku takut padamu dan segan untuk membunuhmu? Dalam mimpimu, Pak tua. Siapa pun itu? Uchiha Sasuke tak akan segan melenyapkan orang yang berani mengusik ketenangannya. Jangan pernah berharap aku sudi bertunangan dengan orang yang sama sekali tak pantas untukku."_

"_Fugaku lepaskan puteraku, dia darah dagingmu sendiri." Mikoto menangis meraung dalam pelukan erat sang putera sulung yang hanya berekspresi dingin. "Sasuke, jelaskan pada tou-san alasan penolakanmu. Setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasan puteramu, Fugaku."_

"_Ck, _urusaii, Kaa-san_." Sasuke meringis saat rasa sakit akibat luka sayatan dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya semakin terasa menyiksanya, pandangannya pun mulai terasa memburam karena pendarahan yang dialaminya._

_**Bruk...**_

_Tak kuasa menopang tubuhnya secara penuh, Sasuke ambruk dengan posisi menelungkup. Pedang kusanaginya jatuh dari genggaman. Hampir saja pedang katana sang ayah membelah tubuhnya, jika saja sang kakak tidak segera berlari dan menendang sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dari arah samping sehingga menyebabkan Fugaku jatuh tersungkur dengan punggung berakhir menabrak tembok._

"Gomen, tou-san._ Biar bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah adikku dan kau tak selamanya bisa memaksakan kehendaknya padanya." Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi berani menentang sang ayah. "_Tou-san_ sudah keterlaluan. Tidak bisakah kau memperlakukannya seperti seharusnya. Sasuke bukan robot dan dia punya hidupnya sendiri."_

"_Ck, aku tidak butuh pembelaanmu, Itachi." Sasuke memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. "Aku bisa menghabisi pak tua itu dengan tanganku sendiri."_

"_Berhenti bertingkah bodoh, _otoutou_. Istirahat dan obatilah lukamu, aku akan menangani _tou-san_." Itachi meraih kusanagi Sasuke yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya. "_Gomen, tou-san_. Aku lebih memilih menjadi putera durhaka dan tak akan segan membunuhmu untuk kali ini. Aku sudah terlalu muak dengan keegoisanmu."_

_Terkekeh, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang katana kesayangannya. "Bisa apa kau dengan senjata itu, Itachi? Kau lebih baik kembali ke perusahaan dan duduk manis dikursimu." Menggermetakan giginya saat tak mendapati respon yang diinginkan dari sang putera sulung, Fugaku dengan begitu cepat berlari menuju Itachi dan segera menyerangnya dengan pedangnya. Namun, rasa kesal mendominasi dirinya saat serangannya dapat ditangkis oleh sang uchiha sulung. " Kau menyingkirlah, jangan biarkan _tou-san_ melukai pewaris Uchiha _ Corporation_ sepertimu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk mati hanya demi adikmu yang tidak tahu diuntung."_

_Sementara itu, sang ibu hanya bisa menangis pilu dengan tubuh terduduk lemah tak berdaya— Itachi sempat menekan titik syaraf geraknya dengan kemampuan khusus yang pernah dipelajari Itachi disuatu cabang olahraga bela diri. Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu nampak tersenyum begitu puas. Ya, Sasuke sudah sangat memperkirakan segala kemungkinan yang pasti akan terjadi. Sasuke tahu dengan sangat jelas betapa sayangnya sang Uchiha sulung kepada dirinya._

"_Selama ini aku selalu menjadi putera kebanggaan _tou-san_." Itachi menatap ayahnya nanar, "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah merasa puas dan menuruti satu-satunya permintaan yang pernah kuminta darimu?" Itachi menaikan suaranya beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi, begitu pula dengan tekanan kusanaginya sehingga sukses membuat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha mulai merasa kewalahan. "Biarkan Sasuke bebas melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan. Dan aku rela menggantikan segala keharusannya sebagai puteramu dan keturunan Uchiha."_

_**Crash...**_

_**Klang...**_

_Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, Itachi sukses melukai bahu sang ayah dan membuat pedang katana kebanggaannya lepas serta terjatuh membentur lantai._

"Gomen, tou-san..."_ Itachi menatap sang ayah penuh emosi. "Aku terpaksa harus membunuhmu demi adikku."_

_**Krak...  
><strong>_

_**Bruk...**_

_**Klang...**_

_Secepat Itachi hampir menebas kepala sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yang tak berekspresi, secepat itu pula Itachi merasa sesuatu menghantam kakinya dan membuatnya ambruk._

_**Hening...**_

_Semua mata hanya bisa terpaku pada satu titik. Dimana sosok asing namun juga familliar nampak tengah berdiri dengan tubuh berdiri tegak._

"_Huaaaa ..., " sosok tersebut tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, kemudian membungkukan setengah badannya. "_GOMEN..._ Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, tapi sungguh tubuhku bergerak sendiri."_

_**Hening...**_

_Semua masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mata memicing tajam._

"Dobe ...,"_ hingga sebuah suara terlontar dari satu sosok yang hanya menatapnya jengah. "Kau mengacaukan segalanya." desisnya tajam._

"_Huaaa ... _Teme_. Astaga, kenapa kau kacau sekali? Dan apa maksudnya dengan semua ini?" sosok _Dobe_ tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kyaaa ... apa pun itu, aku tidak peduli. Ayo pulang, _Teme_." Pemuda pirang tersebut melangkah ke arah Sasuke dan merangkulkan tangannya. "Kita obati lukamu. Aku bosan menunggu di ruang tamu."_

"_Hn." Sasuke mengikuti papahan pemuda pirang tersebut, sama sekali tak peduli dengan tiga sosok lain yang masih saja terdiam dalam keterpakuan. Menoleh ke belakang, Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. "Terserah kalau kalian ingin melanjutkan pertarungan. Aku selesai."_

_Itachi mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya, begitu pula dengan Fugaku. Dengan begitu kompak mereka saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya._

_Mengerti dengan tatapan mereka, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sosok yang terpaksa berhenti memapahnya. "Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihku. Alasanku menolak perintah bodohmu." Merasa belum puas dengan keterdiaman kakak dan ayahnya, — minus ibunya yang terduduk kaku karena ulah Itachi— Sasuke dengan tidak tahu malunya menarik dagu Naruto dan kemudian menciumnya dengan begitu beringas._

_**Grep...**_

_Sasuke menatap tajam penuh nafsu membunuh pada pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menarik pemuda _blonde_ yang baru saja diciumnya— menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke. "Berani melukainya, aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu, Pak tua."_

_Tak mengacuhkan ancaman sang putera bungsu, Fugaku lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada sosok _blonde _ yang berada dalam cengkramannya. "Namikaze." desisnya begitu tajam._

_Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam dalam keterpakuan._

"_Namikaze ...," ulangnya. "Namikaze Naruto." Ya, tidak salah lagi. Awalnya dia memang tak menyadarinya, tapi setelah lebih jauh memperhatikan akhirnya Fugaku mengenali sosok tersebut dan langsung bergegas mendekati serta merebutnya dari sang putera bungsu._

_Tersadar dari keterpakuannya, Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Namikaze?" beonya._

"_Hn."_

"_B-Bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama marga _Tou-san_ku?"_

"_Kau replika Minato." jawabnya._

_Itachi dan Sasuke membelalakan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali berekspresi datar. Ingatan mereka berdua melayang pada sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di ruang kerja sang ayah. Pertanyaan Sasuke pun terjawab sudah, wajah familliar Naruto memang bukan sekedar hanya perasaannya saja. Seringai penuh kemenangan pun terpatri pada paras rupawannya. Rupanya niat awalnya yang hanya ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada keluarganya akan membuahkan hasil yang luar biasa manis dan memuaskan. Ya, walau memang sempat terjadi insiden yang cukup merepotkan untuk dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

Tersadar dari masa lalu yang terkesan _absurd_ tersebut, Itachi menghela napas. "Sudahlah, _kaa-san_. Semuanya yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang terpenting sekarang, kita pun harus berjuang untuk mereka. Tak perduli menjadi iblis atau malaikat, kita pastikan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan."

Mikoto tersenyum menyeringai. "Aissh ... bahkan putera sulungku yang berjiwa malaikat pun berniat turun tangan rupanya."

"Apa pun demi adikku. Mengotori tangan pun, pasti kulakukan." ucapnya penuh kesungguhan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Srek...<strong>_

_**Klang...**_

_**Brak...**_

Suara bising terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan yang umumnya tak berada dalam sebuah _apartement_ mewah. Sesosok pemuda _raven_ hanya duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna senada langit malam tersebut tengah terfokus pada sosok lain yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Merasa bosan, pemuda _raven_ tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik.

_**Grep...**_

Dipeluknya pinggang sosok tersebut dari belakang. "Apa masih lama." Menumpukan dagunya ke bahu sosok yang tengah dipeluknya, Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh sang kekasih.

"Belum, aku masih memerlukan yang lebih banyak lagi."

Mendengus. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan lidahnya dengan perlahan terjulur menjilati pipi bertanda lahir unik sang kekasih. "Kau terlalu lamban."

"Ck, aku hanya ingin memilih daging yang terbaik." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya dan melemparkan pisau yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya. "Seharusnya punya Gaara yang kau berikan pada Aoda dan punya Sakura yang kita gunakan."

"Hn." Jilatan Sasuke berganti dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. "Salahmu sendiri, _Dobe_."

Berdecak kesal, Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan menyipitkan matanya. "Kau membuatku ingin melukisi kembali punggungmu."

"Apa hubungannya, _Dobe_?" Sasuke meraih pisau lain yang berukuran besar, sebuah pisau pemotong daging. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tentu saja, _Teme_." Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku tak sabar ingin memanggang daging. Aku yakin mereka akan menyukai daging yang kita bawakan." Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap sepasang kaki berkulit putih yang nampak sudah memucat. "Pahanya benar-benar bagian yang tepat untuk dijadikan _barbeque_."

"Hn. Terserah."

"_Teme_." panggilnya seraya berjalan ke arah sebuah lemari pendingin.

"Hn?" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari bagian tubuh yang tengah dia pisahkan dagingnya dari tulang-tulangnya.

"Aku ambil bagian tubuh Sakura yang masih tersisa. Aku ingin menghadiahkannya secara khusus pada seseorang."

"Hn. Kusarankan kau menggilingnya dan mengolahnya menjadi masakan."

"Tidak perlu." Naruto kembali ke arah Sasuke dengan sebuah plastik berukuran cukup besar, terlihat sebuah kepala berambut merah muda di dalamnya. "Terlalu merepotkan. Aku cukup membungkusnya dengan rapi dan memberinya sebuah pita."

"Tumben?" Sasuke mengangkat naik alisnya sedikit, "Bukankah kau sangat menyukai membuat sup dan membagikannya pada teman-temanmu?"

"Bosan." jawabnya. "Cukup dengan melakukan pesta _barbeque_ khusus pada malam ini. Lagipula, ku rasa terlalu sering memberi mereka sup kepala akan membuat mereka bosan. Dan kalau mereka bosan, siapa lagi yang akan memakan masakanku?"

"Hn. Sesukamu."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto-<em>kun<em>."

Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ segera menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di halaman kediaman keluarga Shimura. Tersenyum dengan wajah merona, gadis tersebut menundukan kepalanya saat rambutnya dielus oleh pemuda tersebut.

"Hinata-_chan_..." tersenyum begitu cerah dan membuat gadis tersebut semakin merona merah. "Apa kami terlambat?" tanyanya.

"T-Tidak, Naruto-_kun_."

"Syukurlah." Menghembuskan napas lega, Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku dan Sasuke kesulitan memilah mana daging yang enak untuk diolah menjadi _barbeque_."

"Hey... Naruto, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kami berpesta _barbeque_?" tanya seorang pemuda bertato unik pada kedua pipinya.

"Ehehe... hanya tiba-tiba merasa ingin." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Oh... ya, mana Sai? Aku ingin berterima kasih karena dengan baik hati menawarkan halaman rumahnya untuk kita berpesta."

"Aku di sini, Naruto-_kun_." Sesosok pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum. "Untuk Naruto-_kun_, apa pun pasti ku usahakan." ucapnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan berbahaya dari sosok lain yang sedari tadi menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar besi dengan sebelah tangan memegang plastik berisi potongan daging.

'_Menawarkan diri pada kematian, eh?'_ batinnya.

"Sebaiknya kita menemui yang lain dan segera memulai pestanya. Aku tak sabar menjadi koki untuk kalian." ucapnya seraya meraih sebelah tangan gadis berambut _indigo_ di sampingnya dan melangkahkan kaki lebih masuk ke dalam halaman luas tersebut. Langkahnya pun sontak diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah sosok pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah tangannya, tersenyum menyeringai dan menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara.

Dan seringai pun ikut nampak menghiasi wajah tampan idaman kaum hawa tersebut.

"_**Kita berpesta malam ini."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bruk...<strong>_

Tersenyum dingin saat tangannya berhasil melumpuhkan sesosok pria bertubuh kekar yang telah dilawannya selama sepuluh menit ke belakang. Sosok tersebut melangkah maju, kaki telanjangnya menginjak-injak perut dengan luka sobekan menganga sosok pria yang tengah berada di ambang kematian tersebut.

"Hmp ... makhluk lemah." gumamnya seraya menambah kekuatan injakan kakinya. Sementara sosok tak berdaya di bawahnya hanya merintih tak tanpa suara. "Ah, sayang sekali. Rupanya seranganku terlalu keras padamu sehingga memutuskan syarap bicaramu." Menggelengkan kepalanya secara mendramatisir, sosok tersebut kemudian menjilat pisau berbentuk unik yang penuh lumuran darah di genggaman tangannya. "Padahal aku ingin sekali mendengar suara orang yang selama ini begitu baik _merawatku_."

Menjongkokan tubuhnya dan menarik rambut sosok tak berdaya tersebut dengan begitu kasar, sebuah senyuman lebar yang terkesan berbahaya tampak pada wajahnya. "Belasan tahun aku bersabar. Dan rupanya sudah saatnya aku bergerak. Hmp ... apa ada kata terakhir?"

"...,"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat hanya mendapati sosok di bawahnya menggerakan bibir, senyum mencemooh dilemparkannya. "Menyedihkan, benar-benar menyedihkan." Memperlebar senyumnya, sosok tersebut mengangkat pisau digenggamannya dengan begitu tinggi dan kemudian tanpa ragu menghujamkannya tepat pada tulang tengkorak sosok tak berdaya di bawahnya. "Untuk segala kelembutan yang telah kau berikan padaku." ucapnya pelan.

_**Krak...**_

Dan kepala sosok tersebut itu pun terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan sekali tebasan.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi, Namikaze-_sama_." Sosok lain yang sedari tadi diam di depan pintu dan hanya menyaksikan pun akhirnya membuka suara. "Kushina-_sama_ sudah menunggu anda di luar."

Bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya, sosok tersebut mendesah lelah. "Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku, Kakashi. Kau dan Iruka sudah seperti adik untukku."

Berjalan ke arah sosok tersebut, Kakashi melepaskan jas hitam yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh sosok tersebut. "Anda harus melakukan perawatan pada tubuh anda setelah ini."

"Yeah, terima kasih pada mereka semua yang telah memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik selama belasan tahun belakangan ini." Sosok tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru. Mata beriris ceruleannya dapat melihat jelas ada sekitar delapan tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, hampir setiap tubuh terpisah dengan lehernya.

"Maafkan kami yang baru bisa menemukan anda." ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Sudahlah." Tersenyum tipis seraya menepuk pundak Kakashi. "Ayo temui Kushi-_chan_. Aku sudah tidak sabar memakan masakannya yang legendaris."

"Ya." Tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Dan saya juga tidak sabar memesan peti mati untuk anda."

Tertawa bersama-sama, mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah kecil yang terletak jauh di dalam suatu hutan yang jarang terjamah tersebut.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Arigatou untuk semua reader, reviewer, guest, follower, dan yang telah mem-fav fict ini serta untuk semua yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktu.**

**Kyaaa... gomen lama update. Ehehe, dan pas update ceritanya ngalor ngidul pula. Dan please jangan timpuk Sao yang ngaret masukin adegan gore. Sao tadinya mau word-nya dipanjangin tapi Sao ga bisa fokus, Sao belum buat fict Naru birthday #Alasan.**

**Oke... kuharap masih pada mau ngikutin fict ini untuk ke depannya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review : <strong>

**Reikai Eran **: ehehe... #nyengirWatados maaf kelamaan update. Anggap aja klo Mama Miko itu semacam desainer. Hmp... apa chap ini cukup menjelaskan? #ngarep

**Uzumakinamikazehaki **: sudah dilanjut**.**

**Putera. Jelien : **Hizashi yang mati, papanya Neji. Klo papanya hinata sama Hina-chan akan menyusul, bisa chap depan atau chap selanjutnya. Hmp... antara dua chap itulah**.**

**RisaSano **: Kyaaa... Papi Min terlalu sayang buat diperkosa, Cuma Papa Fuga sama Mami Kush yg boleh nyentuh Papi Min. Aku ngeri buat adegan kayak gitu, ehehe... aku terlalu lembut #PlakAbaikan. Yosh... gorenya chap depan ya? #JanjiMulu,SaoJambu

**Xxx : **hehe... aku ga tega ngeliatin adegan penyiksaan Papi Min. Aku terlalu nge-fans #MinatoMenyeringaiDenganKunai Untuk keluarga Hyuuga akan dimulai pada chap selanjutnya. #Itachi : Jangan percaya Sao. Dia itu tukang JamBu.

**Hanazawa kay : **mereka udah berbuat curang, dipercaya selama bertahun-tahun jadi rekan, eh... tahunya ngejatuhin Minato, ngerebut perusahaan dan mau ngelenyapin naru sekeluarga.

**Dhearagil **: ini di sini malah makin belibet. Papi Fuga naksir Papi Minato. #DisamuraiFugaku Itachi bersih, dia Cuma nanganin perusahaan. Huaaa... gomen lama**.**

**Vianycka Hime **: Sao suka banget buat flashback. Apa pun yg berhubungan dengan Namikaze, papi Fuga oke-oke aja. Hmp... kayaknya enggak. Kan Neji sukanya sama Saku-chan. Hehe... sadisnya ditunda lagi ya. #plak

**JewELF **: HIDUP SasuNaru. Naru mah pertama ketemu Fugaku udah buat heboh. Padahal kenapa coba ga biarin Itachi bu— #Fugaku : Sao-chan sepertinya bosan hidup.

**Alta0sapphire **: Ehehe, jadi malu salah nulis nama. Hu-um, Mami Kush ceroboh. Hmp... kok Sao ngerasa merinding ya. ** #KushinaSmirk**

**HimekaruLI **: yosh, ga jadi Sao hapus. Sayang juga nulisnya. Kesadisannya ya? Hmp... Sao jadi bingung**.**

**Nine : **Mami Kush idola mama idaman. Naru mah emang klo jadi Uke memang imut. Khukhufu... posesif Naru mah sadistic. Nanti Sasu ancur punggungnya dilukis pake pisau pas mereka lemonan. #EmangAdaLemon?

**Reiasia95 : **hu-um, semuanya betul. #AngkatJempol disini Sao buat flashback tentang Uchiha. Wkwk... jadi belibet.

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **: di sini sudah terjawab 'kan? Hmp... umur ya? Itu dia Sao bingung sendiri #PLAK Untuk yang dibunuh itu tergantung keadaan. Naru belum pernah ngebunuh, dia lebih suka menganiaya korban sama mutilasi mayat, ngebunuh itu bagian seme-nya. Tapi dia klo udah psikopat mode, Sasu aja dianiaya di atas ran— #dirasengan

**Iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong **: hu-um, tapi Hyuuga ga tahu klo Uchiha ama Namikaze temenan. Itu aja papi Fuga tadinya maksa nunangin Sasu supaya bisa ngancurin Hyuuga dari dalam. Mami kush memang panutan Naru-chan. Yosh... sudah dilanjut. Tatakae...

**UruRuBaeK : **Arigatou, tapi bagian ini ga sadis. Gomen ne**.**

**Kitsune- hime : **arigatou aku seneng. Tapi sayangnya chap ini ga ada gore. Hehe... Sao juga klo bisa mau lebih sadis tapi ga tega buat yang lain. Target selanjutnya tanyakan pada Sasu, dia mah sensitif klo ada yang deketin Naru. Maaf lama update**.**

**Dokbealamo : **hieee... turun darah? Makan daun singkok sama kambing, entar naik lagi #Abaikan. Sudah dilanjut**.**

**Inez Arimasen : **hu-um... abis mereka tega #Neji : Hmp... sepertinya ada yang lupa siapa dalangnya?# Arigatou, semoga masih berkenan membaca. Ehehe, Sao jadi ngerasa malu salah nama. Syukurlah, itu yg Sao takut. Takut dihapus. Tapi klo dihapus, ya publish ulang aja kali ya? Terima kasih sudah menunggu**.**

**Mami Fate Kamikaze **: sebentar lagi. Diusahaain yang terbaik, Sao masih belajar buat gore. Arigatou sudah menunggu**.**

**All **: arigatou gozaimassu sudah meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. Maaf untuk chap ini yang terkesan memaksa dan ga ada gorenya sama sekali. Maaf juga untuk penulisan nama reviewer atau bahkan ada yang terlewatkan. Sao bener-bener ga maksud**.**

**Buat flamer yang ngatain S.N itu Cuma sampah FFN, Sao bener-bener ga terima. Klo ga suka ya ga usah baca dan buat sensasi sampe segitunya, S.N tetap OTP nomer satu Sao. Dan please, ga usah mencemari nama baik N.S karena Sao ngerasa miris dan ga rela, Sao banyak temen anak N.S bahkan kami suka fansgirlingan bareng klo manga NARUTO keluar hint S.N.S. Jangan ganggu ketenangan kami. Yeah, tapi ya sudah klo emang niat anda memang seperti itu. Sao yakin, S.N dan N.S akan selalu ada di FFN. **

* * *

><p><strong>Berkenan kembali mereview?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**PSIKOPAT, EH?**

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_**, tapi cerita ini tulisan saya.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's bertebaran, alur maju mundur (banyak flashback), cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun untuk perkembangan saya.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sai." Panggil Naruto kepada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah membantunya membolak-balik daging dipemanggangan, sehingga pemuda tersebut menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatap kearah sang pemanggil. "Kemana semua keluargamu?" tanyanya saat perhatian pemuda tersebut sepenuhnya terarah kepadanya.

"Mereka sedang berlibur ke Mikazuki _Island,_ Naruto-_kun."_ Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"Hm... pulau indah berbentuk bulan sabit itu, ya?"

Mengangguk pelan dan menatap pemuda pirang tersebut dengan tatapan dalam, Sai mengulum senyum. "Apa Naruto_-kun_ pernah mengunjungi pulau itu?"

Menggeleng, Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. "Aku belum pernah ke sana, Sai."

Meraih sebelah tangan Naruto dan mengelusnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana berdua setelah wisuda nanti?"

"Kau mengajakku berlibur, Sai?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Hm... kebetulan keluargaku memiliki sebuah _ resort_ di sana."

"Huaaa... boleh ajak _Teme_ dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Bukankah aku bilang hanya berdua, Naruto_-kun?"_

"Ya~" Naruto mendesah kecewa. "Kenapa yang lain tidak diajak?"

"Aku ingin hanya kita berdua saja, Naruto_-kun._ Bagaimana Naruto-_kun?"_ tanyanya penuh harapan.

"Hmp... Aku pikir-pikir dulu, ya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan dengan kedua tangan membawa piring besar berisi hasil _ barbeque _buatannya ke arah kumpulan orang yang nampak sibuk menata beraneka peralatan makan pada sebuah meja panjang. Tersenyum lebar, Naruto meletakan kedua piring besar tersebut di atas meja.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai persiapan makannya?" tanyanya dan sukses membuat semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya.

"H-Hampir selesai, Naruto_-kun."_ Jawab seorang gadis berambut _ indigo_ panjang yang tengah menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas.

"Wah, serasa sedang berpesta saja." Serunya.

"Ck, ini semua berkat kau dan Sasuke." Sahut Kiba. "Rasanya terkadang tak enak hati juga, kalian sering sekali memberikan kami makanan enak dan sekarang kalian bahkan mengadakan acara makan seperti ini."

"Ehehe... kau ini bicara apa sih, Kiba?" menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, Naruto menyengir lebar. "Aku justru sangat senang karena selama ini telah menyukai masakanku. Asal kalian tahu saja, si _ Teme_ bahkan tak pernah sudi menyentuh daging hasil olahanku, dia lebih memilih tomat." Mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, pemuda pirang itu kembali tersenyum. "Dan kalian tahu sendiri kalau aku lebih suka ramen dari pada masakan apa pun."

"Heee... Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh masakanmu?" pekik Kiba berlebihan.

"Tidak begitu juga." Tersenyum tipis. "Dia hanya tidak mau makan daging masakanku. Dia lebih suka aku memasakannya sup tomat atau makanan apa pun yang berbahan dasar tomat."

"Kau sudah seperti isterinya saja, Naruto." Sahut gadis bercepol dua yang sedari tadi sibuk menata piring di atas meja.

"Ehehe... begitu ya?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut _indigo_ yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tapi sayangnya itu tak akan terjadi selama masih ada Hinata di sampingku. Iya, 'kan Hinata_-chan?"_

Hinata pun hanya menundukan kepalanya guna menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajah berkulit putih mulusnya, tanpa sedikit pun gadis tersebut mengetahui maksud yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sai?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sai?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Bukannya dia sudah menemui kalian semenjak tadi?"

"Ck, _mendokusei."_ Pemuda yang selalu tertidur dimana pun dan dalam posisi serta kondisi apa pun yang sedari tadi tidur menelungkup pada meja akhirnya pun ikut bersuara. "Bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi kalau si muka pucat itu ternyata meninggalkan kita karena tiba-tiba mendapat telpon dari salah satu mainannya."

"Hu-um." Menganggukan kepala menyetujui dugaan Shikamaru, Kiba mendecakan lidah kesal. "Anak itu memang benar-benar _playboy_ cap udel bolong."

Mendengar ucapan Kiba membuat semua terkikik geli, minus Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ke posisi dan Naruto yang menyeringai begitu lebar.

"Hei, Ino." Seru Tenten tiba-tiba, "Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan ponselmu dan membantu kami menyiapkan meja makan?"

Tersenyum kecut, Ino menatap Tenten meminta pemakluman. "_Gomen,_ Tenten. Aku sedang sibuk membalas pesan dari paman Kizashi dan bibi Karura. Sakura dan Gaara belum juga kembali ke Mansion mereka."

"Memangnya mereka kemana?" sahut Kiba penasaran, sehingga membuatnya berhenti menata kursi.

"Entahlah, mereka berdua pergi tanpa pesan. Sudah hampir dua malam mereka menghilang dan sampai sekarang belum juga ada kabar." Terang Ino lelah.

"Mereka pergi bersama?" tanya Naruto menimpali.

Menggelengkan kepala pelan, Ino tersenyum getir. "Gaara tak memberitahu akan kemana saat aku mengajaknya pulang bersama kemarin sore. Dia hanya mengatakan ada janji penting dengan seseorang."

"Ck, _mendokusei._ Bagaimana bisa dia selalu tak mengacuhkanmu sebagai kekasihnya?"

"Aku tak berminat mempermasalahkannya, Shika. Bagiku cukup dia selalu bersama denganku, itu sudah membuatku bahagia." Jawabnya lemah.

"Ha-ah, kau terlalu mencintainya, Ino." Ungkap Tenten.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura-_chan?"_ tanya Naruto antusias.

"Para pelayan di kediaman Haruno hanya mengatakan bahwa Sakura tiba-tiba pergi saat Paman Kizashi masih berada di kantor." Ino menghela napasnya berat, "Bahkan Ebisu_-san_ juga sama sekali tak diberikan pesan apa pun oleh Sakura."

"T-Tak biasanya S-Sakura_-chan_ seper-ti itu." Hinata ikut menimpali. "Bukankah E-Ebisu_-san_ sudah se-seperti kakak untuk S-Sakura_-chan?"_

"Itulah masalahnya, Hinata." Ino menatap sendu gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang tersebut. "Karena tak meninggalkan pesan apa pun, Sakura bagai menghilang ditelan bumi."

"Kalian sudah menghubungi ponsel mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali."

"Kenapa tidak dilacak saja?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak bisa. Lokasi mereka sama sekali tidak dapat ditemukan, padahal ponsel mereka berdua sama-sama aktif." Jawab Ino terdengar putus asa.

"Aneh..." gumam mereka semua secara bersamaan.

Menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, Naruto mencoba mengulas senyum. "Sebaiknya kita berdoa supaya mereka cepat kembali. Aku yakin mereka baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Naruto benar, Ino." Dukung Kiba.

"Hu-um, aku juga berharap seperti itu." Ungkap Ino. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera mulai makan. Kurasa malam sudah semakin larut."

"I-Ino_-chan..."_ panggil Hinata begitu lirih.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Mengulas senyum, Ino mengantungi _ handphone_-nya. "Aku percaya mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Lalu dimana si _Teme?"_ tanya Naruto sesaat setelah mereka sudah kembali dari keterpurukan _ mood _yang mereka alami dan sudah berada dalam posisi duduk menghadap hidangan.

"Entahlah, tadi dia pergi begitu saja saat _ handphone_-nya berdering." Sahut Kiba yang sudah mulai melahap daging _barbeque_ buatan Naruto.

"Aissh... si _ Teme_ i—"

"Memangnya apa gunanya aku berada di sini atau tidak?" sebuah suara yang terdengar di belakangnya sontak membuat Naruto tak melanjutkan perkataannya dan sosok itu pun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Setidaknya kau bisa memakan sayurannya atau meminum minumannya." Seru Naruto kesal.

"Ck, seperti aku sudi saja memakan sayuran yang sudah terkontaminasi dan aku lebih suka jus tomat dari pada minuman bersoda." Ucapnya panjang lebar, sukses membuat semua yang berada di sana terkejut dengan panjangnya kalimat yang telah diucapkan pemuda _stoic_ tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa merasa tak sudi?" Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Padahal daging olahan Naruto itu enak sekali."

"Aku tidak suka memakan bangkai manusia." Jawabnya datar.

_**Klak...**_

Suara tusukan daging beserta sayuran yang terjatuh dan beradu dengan meja menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar setelah pernyataan pemuda berambut _raven_ tersebut. Rasa mual terasa menyerang, wajah mereka pun ikut memucat.

"N-Naruto_-kun?"_ Hinata dengan wajah yang nampak pucat pasi menatap Naruto menanti jawaban.

"_TEME..."_

Suara teriakan Naruto pun membuat semuanya tertawa kaku sebelum kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang tertunda, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kemudian menggigit apel yang baru diraihnya.

"Ck, _mendokusei._ Lelucon yang bagus Sasuke."

"Hn."

Acara makan daging _barbeque_ buatan Naruto tersebut itu pun kembali berlanjut dan berlangsung hingga tengah malam menjelang. Yang tak mereka ketahui, sang tuan rumah justru hanya bisa menyaksikan acara yang berlangsung di halaman belakang rumah tersebut dalam kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan. Sosok pemuda pucat yang selalu setia dengan senyumannya tersebut itu kini tengah tergantung dalam posisi terbalik di atas salah satu atap rumahnya, mulutnya yang tersumpal kain membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Hanya merintih dan berdoa dalam hati-lah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meringis pelan saat permukaan kulit punggung dan bagian kulit lainnya yang penuh luka terkena sentuhan dari sepasang tangan milik pemuda akhir berseragam serba putih yang mengenakan kacamata bulat, pria berambut pirang tersebut kemudian memekik tertahan ketika merasakan tamparan keras dari telapak tangan besar yang mendarat pada pantatnya.<p>

Menoleh ke belakang, iris _cerulean_nya tersebut melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Bangkit dari posisi tidur menelungkup, pria berambut pirang itu pun mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu, Fuga_-kun?"_ tanyanya kesal.

"Hn." Mendengus pelan, Fugaku menggerakan tangannya memberi isyarat agar pemuda berseragam serba putih yang ada di sampingnya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan orang yang diberi perintah itu pun segera membungkukan setengah badannya sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi dari ruangan bercat kuning gading tersebut.

"Aissh... kenapa kau menyuruh Kabuto pergi?" memicingkan matanya tajam, "Aku belum selesai. Lihat punggungku ini." Menunjuk punggungnya yang penuh baluran berwarna kehijauan dengan telunjuknya sendiri, pria berambut pirang itu pun melipat kedua tangan di depan perut.

"Kondisi tubuhmu benar-benar mengenaskan, Minato." Fugaku mengelus permukaan punggung telanjang tersebut dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ya." Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, pria bernama Minato tersebut kemudian terkikik geli saat jari telunjuk temannya tersebut secara tiba-tiba menekan dan bermain di daerah sekitar _ nipple_ kanannya. "Berhenti menggelitiku, Fuga_-kun."_

Menarik mundur tangannya dari tubuh setengah telanjang tersebut, pria berwajah datar itu pun mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur yang tengah diduduki sahabat pirangnya. "Kenapa tidak berusaha melarikan diri?" tanyanya kemudian.

Meraih sebuah _kimono_ berwarna kuning pucat yang teronggok di samping tubuhnya, Minato mengenakannya secara perlahan dan kemudian menatap sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya secara langsung. "Banyak hal yang harus kupastikan terlebih dahulu." Jawabnya dengan wajah serius. "Menyusun strategi dalam diam lebih tepatnya."

"Dan membiarkan para cecunguk busuk itu menyentuh tubuhmu?" desisnya.

"Ara~ kata-katamu terlalu ambigu, Fuga_-kun_." Menyeringai jahil, Minato kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Lagi pula kau tahu sendiri kalau aku seorang _masokis."_

"Hn... itulah yang kubenci darimu, Minato." Menatap pria berambut pirang tersebut datar, "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka menyekap dan menyiksamu selama belasan tahun. Kebodohanmu benar-benar membuatmu menjadi menyedihkan, Minato."

Tersenyum tipis, Minato bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melakukan peregangan pada bagian tertentu tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Setidaknya mereka tidak membunuhku."

"Hn."

Menoleh kearah Fugaku yang masih dalam posisi yang sama, "Kau tahu, Fugaku?" tersenyum kecut, "Kadang aku merasa miris dengan harga nyawaku sendiri. Hiashi benar-benar membuatku ingin sekali memusnahkan klan Hyuuga hingga ke akarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menghargai nyawaku hanya dengan sebuah kalung _hexagonal _ pemberian klan Senju?"

"Hn. Hiashi terlalu serakah." Timpal Fugaku datar seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian b erjalan kearah Minato. "Dia benar-benar menginginkan kalung itu rupanya."

Mendengus pelan, Minato tersenyum menyeringai. "Nampaknya rumor tentang harga kalung tersebut yang setara dengan dua gunung itu menjadikannya _idiot._ Aku yakin dia saat ini sangat menyesal karena tak membunuhku semenjak dulu. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa raut wajahnya kini."

"Tch... berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna, Minato." Menepuk pundak sahabatnya, Fugaku menatap Minato dalam. "Urusi tubuh mengenaskanmu, Minato."

"Yeah..." mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh, Minato menyengir kekanakan. "Dan siapa yang telah memerintahkan dokterku pergi dari ruangan ini?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kalian bilang Ibiki dan yang lainnya tewas?" desisnya dengan nada berbahaya.<p>

_**Brak...**_

Suara gebrakan kasar pada meja terdengar memecah keheningan ruangan bernuansa abu tersebut. Seorang pria paruh baya bermata unik nampak memicingkan matanya tajam kearah dua orang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang hanya berdiri kaku dengan kepala menunduk ke bawah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" desisnya begitu tajam dan penuh tuntutan akan jawaban. "Bagaimana bisa, HAH?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada jejak, Hyuuga_-sama."_ Jawab salah seorang dari dua orang bersetelan jas hitam tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Hidate?" tanyanya tajam.

"Saat kami tiba di sana untuk mengirimkan bahan makanan, kondisi markas sudah hancur dan hangus terbakar, Hyuuga_-sama."_

"..."

Kembali melanjutkan laporannya yang sempat terhenti sejenak untuk sekedar memperhatikan ekspresi sang kepala Hyuuga yang nampak semakin mengeraskan rahangnya, pemuda akhir berkuncir tersebut menarik napas berat. "Tak ada korban jiwa selamat. Dan kami pun gagal menemukan barang bukti apa pun yang mengarah pada seseorang atau kelompok tertentu, Hyuuga_-sama_." Mendesah lelah, "Tapi kami menyakini dan dapat menarik suatu kesimpulan dari kondisi mayat-mayat yang kami temukan dalam keadaaan gosong terbakar. Kepala mereka yang hampir semuanya didapati dalam keadaan yang terpisah dari leher menandakan telah terjadi penyerangan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pria busuk itu?" tanya Hiashi tak sabar.

"Jasad Namikaze_-sama_ tak ditemukan dimana pun. Kemungkinan besar penyerangan terjadi guna untuk menyelamatkan dan membawa pergi Namikaze_-sama."_

Menggermetakan giginya kasar, Hiashi mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memerintahkan kedua sosok berpakaian hitam tersebut keluar dari ruangannya. Kedua orang tersebut itu pun segera membungkukan badannya dan kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Meremat kepalanya frustasi, pria berambut panjang tersebut meraung dan mengacak segala sesuatu yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Suara pecahan gelas dan laptop yang terjatuh membentur lantai terdengar begitu jelas dan keras. "ARRRRGGGHHH... Sialan kau, Minato."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sai tidak tahu apa ada hal yang lebih buruk dari ini semua? Sai hanya bisa meringis dengan nasibnya saat ini. Demi apa pun itu, Sai benar-benar menyesal telah menawarkan rumahnya sebagai tempat terselenggaranya pesta <em>barbeque<em> yang diadakan teman pirang yang sebenarnya sangat diidamkannya dan bahkan menjadi bintang setiap mimpi basahnya. Sai juga menyesal tak mengikuti acara liburan keluarganya di Mikazuki _Island._ Atau bahkan Sai justru sangat menyesal telah mengenal sosok pirang yang kini nampak tengah menggambar sketsa dirinya pada buku sketsa yang baru beberapa hari dihadiahkannya pada pemuda pirang bertanda lahir unik di masing-masing pipinya tersebut.

"Are~ Sai." Pemuda pirang tersebut bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas meja dan perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah Sai yang kini tengah tergantung dengan posisi terbalik pada sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri dengan begitu kokohnya di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Shimura. "Ck, kemana senyummu, Sai? Ayolah... Sai." Pemuda tersebut merajuk dengan wajah memelas. "Aku ingin sekali secepatnya menyelesaikan sketsamu ini. Kapan lagi coba kau akan berpose ekstrim seperti ini?"

_Sakit jiwa._

Ya, sakit jiwa. Bagi Sai pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tak ubahnya seperti seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang melarikan diri dari perawatan yang tengah dijalaninya. Salahkah bila pemuda berambut _raven _ klimis tersebut berpikiran demikian? Tentu tidak. Setiap orang pun pasti akan menyimpulkan hal tersebut. Ya, pasti.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya saat dirinya digantung dalam posisi yang sama di atas atap salah satu sudut rumahnya selama lebih dari tiga jam. Dalam keterpurukannya tersebut, sang pelaku yang telah memperlakukan dirinya dengan begitu kejamnya tersebut tiba-tiba kembali menampakan dirinya dan akhirnya pun menurunkan dirinya. Walau memang dengan cara yang begitu kejam, ikatannya diputus dengan cara melemparkan sebuah pisau berkilat tajam kearah tali, sukses membuat Sai jatuh dari ketinggian. Setelah merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat teramat pada sekujur tubuhnya akibat luka dan patah tulang yang pasti mendera dirinya, Sai harus kembali hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang malang karena diseret paksa seperti anjing peliharaan. Bahkan bagi Sai, nasib anjing lebih baik darinya. Bagaimana tidak? Pelaku penganiayaan pada dirinya menyeret tubuhnya mengenakan tali yang mengikat kedua kakinya. Sungguh tidak manusiawi.

Dan lagi-lagi nasib naas harus kembali menimpa dirinya, saat sang pelaku kembali menggantung dirinya dengan posisi terbalik di cabang salah satu pohon besar di belakang kediamannya. Kondisinya kembali diperparah dengan sebuah cairan tak jelas yang tiba-tiba disuntikan pada pergelangan tangannya oleh sang pelaku. Rasa sakit yang kemudian berganti dengan rasa kaku seketika terasa menyiksa tubuhnya. Sai memang tidak tahu cairan apa yang disuntikan pada tubuhnya, namun Sai langsung mengerti fungsi dari cairan tersebut ketika kain penyumpal pada mulutnya dibuka. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya bisa membatin dalam hati saat suara teriakan yang hendak dikeluarkannya sama sekali tak terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya sendiri. Rupanya kemampuannya dalam berbicara telah lenyap begitu saja, bahkan pemuda itu pun yakin bukan hanya indera pembicaranya saja yang telah tak berfungsi. Ya, badannya yang tak bisa digerakan menjadi penanda. Berkedip pun Sai bahkan sudah tak mampu.

"_Dobe..."_

Sebuah suara _baritone_ terdengar dan membuat pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut tersadar dari ingatannya. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak karena masih mampu mendengar dan melihat? Seandainya saja pemuda berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya penuh antusiasme tersebut tak ada, Sai pasti tak akan merasakan linu yang teramat pada hatinya. Bagaimana bisa sosok yang selama ini dikenalnya selalu tampak polos ternyata juga ikut terlibat dan bertanggung jawab dengan nasib naas yang kini tengah menimpanya? Mengejutkan, sungguh-sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Pemuda berambut _raven_ klimis tersebut bahkan berkali-kali mencoba menyangkal keadaan yang yang tengah terjadi. Namun sayangnya, kenyataan tak mungkin lagi bisa disangkal. Semua begitu jelas saat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dalam pandangan matanya dan bukannya menolong atau menyelamatkannnya, pemuda tersebut justru nampak menikmati keadaan dirinya yang mengenaskan serta malah menjadikannya sebagai bahan tontonan. Rasa amarah pun langsung menyeruak saat tiba-tiba pemuda pirang tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dari tas slempang yang dikenakannya dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya dengan manis di atas meja bekas pemuda tersebut dan yang lainnya menyantap hidangan _barbeque._ Dan tanpa ada beban apa pun kemudian dirinya dijadikan objek gambar sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Ya, _Teme?"_ pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menoleh ke belakang, dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan nampak berdiri menyender pada batang pohon di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Berhentilah membuang waktu." Menatap pemuda pirang tersebut dan kemudian menyeringai. "Ingatlah kau memiliki hutang beberapa ronde padaku."

"Ck, _Teme..."_ Pemuda pirang tersebut berdecak kesal.

"Hn, kau tak berniat ingkar janji, bukan?" tanyanya dengan mata memicing tajam.

"_Baka!"_ serunya kesal. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku akan tidur di mobil selagi kau mengurusnya." Ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Mendengus pelan, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah sosok yang tergantung tidak berdaya di cabang pohon. Tersenyum dingin, diraihnya sebuah pisau yang tersimpan manis disalah satu kantung celana _ jeans _berkantung besar yang dikenakannya.

"Nah, kita lihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada hama pengganggu sepertimu?" Ucapnya datar namun terkesan berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Memperhatikan dengan lekat sebuah kotak sedang berwarna <em> pink<em> yang tersimpan di atas meja belajarnya, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun meraih kotak tersebut. Mengelus permukaan atas kotak tersebut, dengan perlahan ditariknya pita yang juga berwarna merah muda yang nampak menjadi langkah pertama untuk membuka kotak tersebut.

Penasaran. Rasa itu begitu mendominasi pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut. Ketidakjelasan sang pengirim dan keunikan cara kedatangan kotak tersebut membuatnya tak bisa mengabaikan kotak berwarna _pink _ dan berpita pink itu begitu saja. Pemuda berambut coklat itu masih sangat ingat saat tiba-tiba menemukan kotak tersebut di belakang kursi kemudi pada mobilnya. Siapa dan cara apa yang digunakan pelaku untuk bisa menyimpan kotak tersebut pada mobilnya yang terkunci rapat saat terparkir rapi di parkiran perusahaan tempatnya magang kini?

Selesai menyingkirkan semua pita yang ada, tangannya pun segera meraih dan membuka penutup kotak tersebut. Dan—

_**Bruk...**_

Kotak tersebut segera ditepisnya hingga jatuh ke bawah lantai dan isi kotak tersebut itu pun segera terpisah keluar dari kotak tersebut.

_**Shock...**_

Tentu saja itulah yang tengah terjadi. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang tersebut hanya bisa membelalakan matanya horor dan terkejut saat melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Di sana teronggok sesuatu yang sangat tak lazim dan pantas untuk tertangkap dalam pandangan mata. Seonggok kepala yang nampak pucat dan membiru terlihat jelas dalam indera penglihatannya. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Kepala itu, kepala dengan pemilik yang sangat begitu familliar baginya. Surai merah muda dan rupa wajah itu...

_Astaga..._

"Sakura?" lirihnya.

'_Apa yang telah terjadi?'_

'_Siapa?'_

'_Bagaimana bisa?'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menorehkan luka sayatan yang cukup lebar dan dalam pada kulit bagian pipi dan bagian lainnya, Sasuke kemudian membuat pola lingkaran pada telapak tangan pemuda berkulit pucat yang hanya terdiam kaku dalam keadaan tergantung terbalik.<p>

"Kau tahu kau begitu memuakan?" tanya Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Mendengus saat tak mendapatkan jawaban apa pun, Sasuke menggerakan pisaunya naik, sebuah luka yang panjang melintang nampak dari telapak tangan sampai ujung siku. Tersenyum dingin, "Sayang sekali tak bisa mendengar teriakan dan melihat ekspresi wajahmu," menyeringai. "Tapi cukup dengan kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya, itu sudah membuatku puas."

Sakit.

Rasa itulah yang mendominasi pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. Dia memang tak bisa bergerak, berbicara bahkan berkedip, tapi syaraf tubuhnya masih berfungsi untuk merasakan sakit.

Batinnya terus menjerit pilu, begitu tersiksa. Dan Sai tahu dengan jelas bahwa semua ini akan berlangsung dengan lama. Ya, seringai dari sang pelaku-lah yang membuatnya begitu yakin akan hal itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Itachi mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara cekikikan asing wanita terdengar di samping halaman mansion Uchiha. Merasa penasaran, pemuda berambut <em>raven <em> berkuncir lemas itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke asal sumber suara.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan benar-benar berbesan, Kushi_-chan."_

"Aku pun sama halnya denganmu, Miko_-chan_."

Menghentikan langkahnya sekitar lima meter dari dua sosok wanita cantik yang tengah asyik berbincang, Itachi tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi sang ibu yang nampak lepas dan tanpa beban. "_Kaa-san..."_ panggilnya pada sang ibu yang kemudian segera menatap kearahnya begitu menyadari keberadaannya.

"Itachi?"

"Ara~" wanita berambut merah darah panjang yang melihat sosok Itachi pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah pemuda _raven _ tersebut. "Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh besar, Itachi."

Mengangkat naik sebelah alisnya beberapa mili, Itachi menatap lekat wanita tersebut dan tak lama ingatannya pun terarah pada seorang wanita yang selalu membuatkannya _dango _ ketika dia masih kecil. "Bibi Kushina?"

"Kyaaa..." Memeluk Itachi begitu erat, Kushina tersenyum bahagia. "Senangnya kau masih mengingatku."

"Hn." Itachi balas memeluk wanita tersebut. "Lama tak bertemu." Melepaskan pelukan mereka, Itachi kemudian tersenyum tipis. Namun senyumannya seketika menghilang dan berganti menjadi ekspresi tertegun saat sepasang _onyx_ miliknya bertubrukan dengan sepasang _rubby _ yang menatapnya malas, sepasang mata milik seorang pemuda yang baru saja menengokan kepalanya ke belakang karena posisi duduknya yang memang membelakangi Itachi.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan mata ingin menelanjangi seperti itu, bocah keriput mesum."

Mendengar perkataan bernada sarkatik tersebut membuat Itachi kembali mendapatkan fokusnya pada dunia nyata. Sedangkan sang pembicara sontak menatap tajam seorang wanita berambut merah darah yang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa segera melayangkan pukulan yang cukup keras pada tempurung kepalanya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Kurama Kyuubi."

"Ck, dasar iblis merah. Sembarangan saja memukul kepalaku." Mata _rubby_-nya berkilat tajam.

Mengabaikan pemuda bermata _ rubby_ tersebut, Kushina menatap Itachi dan kemudian terkikik pelan. "Tidak usah memperdulikan perkataannya. Adik kecilku ini memang suka berbicara asal."

"Sembarangan kau, Kushina." Serunya tak terima.

"Ck... sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu." Kushina men_-deathglare_ pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut.

"Ck, seperti aku sudi saja."

Dan kedua adik-kakak tersebut terus saling melemparkan perkataan tanpa memperdulikan Mikoto dan Itachi yang terus memperhatikan perdebatan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakit...<p>

Perih...

Ngilu...

Tubuhnya benar-benar tak kuat lagi menahan segala sensasi rasa menyakitkan tersebut. Pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan pisau ditangannya tersebut memang benar-benar bukan manusia. Sai bahkan ingin segera mati saja.

Sayatan luka yang tertoreh pada tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksa dirinya. Ingin berteriak, Sai tak mampu. Ingin menyelamatkan diri, Sai sama sekali tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit pun. Hanya air mata yang mengalirlah pertanda Sai merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Sementara Sasuke, pemuda berambut _ raven_ tersebut terus mengukir beraneka pola pada permukaan kulit pucat tersebut. Segala bentuk abstrak terus dibuatnya dengan segala suka cita. Semuanya belum cukup, Sasuke benar-benar sangat bernafsu memenuhi setiap bagian dari permukaan kulit tersebut dengan gambar-gambar tanpa pola yang jelas tersebut hingga tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

Hingga beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya rasa bosan pun menghampiri pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Lalu matanya pun memicing ketika sebuah adegan yang tadi disaksikannya terlintas dalam pemikirannya.

"Hn, jadi inikah tangan lancang yang sudah berani menyentuh _**milikku**_?" Sasuke pun tanpa segan mengayunkan pisaunya kearah tangan kanan Sai, menebasnya hingga bagian pergelangan tangan tersebut putus dan jatuh ke bawah tanah.

"Dan sudah saatnya permainan yang sesungguhnya dimulai." Ucapnya dengan seringai yang terpatri pada wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Huaaa... minna-san hontou ni gomennesai karena lagi-lagi chap ini gak ada bagian gore-nya. Buat Sai, terpaksa ngambang dulu dan nanti lanjut di chap depan.**

**Sebenarnya chap ini masih panjang, tapi karena belum ada waktu buat ngelanjutin ngetik dan karena Sao ngebet buat update fict malam ini jadinya Sao ngelanggar masa Hiatus Sao. Happy birthday buat Iyes nee-san yang ke- 21 . Ini Sao update sesuai keinginanmu. Ganbatte buat skripsinya, I Love you my seme, wkwk... Maaf pendek dan ngalor ngidul. Sao sekarang lagi belajar ngajar bocah-bocah kecil karena acara kampus dan sensasinya bener-bener Nano-Nano.**

**Oh...iya maaf juga belum bisa balas review. Tapi udah dibaca kok semuanya. Terima kasih banyak ya untuk semua review-nya. Semoga masih berkenan mereview. Kalian semangat dan inspirasiku. #Gombal**

**Satu lagi... happy NaruSasu days. Maaf gagal publish fict NS, Sao belum mampu dan pede.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arigatou gozaimassu untuk para reader, silent reader, guest, reviewer, follower dan bahkan yang telah memfav fict ini, serta untuk semua yang berkenan mampir pada fict Sao. Tanpa kalian Sao gak akan sesemangat ini untuk update.<strong>

**Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan dan kesalahan yang membuat ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berkenan kembali mereview?**


	8. Chapter 8

Menyeringai, Sasuke membuat sebuah luka menganga pada bagian perut korbannya yang benar-benar tidak berdaya. Menekan-nekan pisau tersebut agar masuk semakin dalam, darah mengalir begitu deras. Menjilat bibir bawahnya, Sasuke kemudian menarik keluar pisau tersebut secara kasar. Mengendus pisau tersebut dengan hidungnya dan kemudian menjilat aliran darah yang terdapat dalam pisau tersebut.

"Manis." Ucapnya. Sasuke kemudian menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang nampak berbahaya, cukup membuat Sai semakin pasrah akan nasibnya yang benar-benar akan segera berakhir. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan bagi Sai yang sudah semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. "Kau tahu, Sai?" Sasuke menatap Sai tepat kemata. "Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisimu semenjak dulu. Kau benar-benar telah lancang mendekati kekasihku."

Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Sai dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke secara samar. Sai lelah. Pemuda berambut _raven _ klimis tersebut sudah sangat berharap agar kematian dengan secepatnya menghampiri dirinya. Sakit, Sai benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan segala luka yang telah ditorehkan oleh manusia berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis tersebut. Ya, mati pasti lebih baik dari pada terus menderita karena siksaan kejam seperti ini.

Namun, sepertinya Sai harus bertahan untuk beberapa saat lagi. Sai lagi-lagi hanya dapat pasrah ketika pemuda berpredikat 'Pangeran Kampus' tersebut kembali menghujamkan pisaunya pada bagian tubuhnya. Kini pemuda yang sering bergonta-ganti pasangan tersebut harus merelakan sebelah organ penglihatannya direbut secara paksa, Sasuke baru saja menghujamkan pisaunya pada mata sebelah kirinya. Sungguh sakitnya tak tertahankan, namun sayangnya Sai hanya bisa menjerit dan meratapi nasibnya di dalam hatinya.

'_Ya Tuhan, kumohon kasihanilah aku. Tolong segera kau cabut nyawaku.' _Hatinya meratap memohon.

Tersenyum dingin, Sasuke terus memutar-mutar pisau tersebut di dalam rongga mata yang telah hancur tak karuan tersebut tanpa ada sedikit pun perasaan. "Aku selalu membenci matamu." Ungkapnya dengan nada dingin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>PSIKOPAT, EH?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik **_**Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_**, tapi fict ini asli tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, adegan kekerasan, gore (maybe), pendek dll.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other.**

**Fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan yang Sao peroleh selama penulisan. Tidak ada pula niatan untuk membuat buruk suatu tokoh atau karya aslinya. Murni karena kebutuhan cerita.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Mohon untuk tidak meniru adegan yang ada, ini hanya fiksi.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menguap, Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Melirik kearah samping, Naruto tak juga mendapati kemunculan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan _style _ unik yang sudah hampir satu jam ditunggunya. Jemari telunjuk kanannya secara perlahan diarahkannya ke kaca pintu mobil, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut itu pun kemudian menggerakannya guna membuat pola pada kaca tersebut.

Berdecak kesal, mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu pun kemudian membuka pintu mobil berwarna biru tua tersebut dan segera keluar dari dalam. Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, dia pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman kediaman Shimura.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ck, _Teme..._" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Iris _sapphire_-nya menatap tak suka pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. "Bisakah kau bergerak cepat, _Teme?_ Kenapa justru kau yang asyik bermain-main?" tanyanya seraya melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti sejenak saat matanya menangkap jelas kegiatan pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut yang tengah mengorek-ngorek rongga mata yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya tersebut.

"Hn, _Dobe._" Jawab pemuda tersebut tanpa sedikit pun menoleh, sama sekali tak ingin mengalihkan fokusnya dari cairan merah pekat yang nampak tak hentinya mengalir.

Mengembungkan sebelah pipinya saat merasa bahwa kehadirannya sama sekali tak menarik perhatian sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut, Naruto kemudian meraih tangan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut dan akhirnya sukses menghentikan gerakan memutar-mutar yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Apa maumu, _Dobe?_" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar, namun Naruto tahu dengan jelas bahwa pemuda bermata sekelam malam tersebut merasa terganggu dan juga tak suka.

Meraih gagang pisau yang tengah digenggam erat Sasuke, Naruto kemudian mengendus pisau berlumuran darah tersebut. "Baunya sama saja dengan korbanmu yang lainnya." Komentarnya.

"Hn."

"Ha-ah, aku benar-benar sudah bosan menunggumu." Pemuda pirang tersebut kembali memberikan pisau tersebut kepada pemiliknya. Tersenyum tipis, Naruto mengelus pipi kekasihnya yang nampak terciprati cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut. "Cepatlah, Suke. Kurasa dia tidak lah lebih penting bila harus dibandingkan denganku yang sudah sangat mengantuk."

Menghela napas, Sasuke kemudian mengacak gemas surai pirang kekasihnya. "Tidak nyaman tidur di dalam mobil, eh?"

"Hu-um." Gumam pemuda tersebut seraya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Hn, baiklah." Tersenyum tipis, "Jadi, berniat ikut berpesta denganku?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyengir lebar, Naruto menunjuk meja— bekas mereka mengadakan _barbeque_— yang terdapat tak jauh dari mereka dengan menggunakan dagunya. "Aku lebih baik duduk di sana saja. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan korbanmu." Akunya.

"Hn. Selalu begitu." Dengus Sasuke jengah.

"Ehehe... Kau tentunya sudah sangat tahu alasanku." Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Aku sangat tahu Sai masih hidup, tak baik lho memperlambat kematian seseorang."

Mendengus sinis, Sasuke kemudian menghujamkan tatapan tak sukanya pada pemuda pirang yang nampak menyeringai jahil terhadapnya, "Kau pun tentu tahu, aku tidak suka kau secara terang-terangan menunjukan perhatianmu terhadap orang lain."

Menghela napasnya bosan, Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Bukan perhatian, aku hanya merasa ini bukan lagi saatnya untuk bermain-main. Aku benar-benar lelah, _Teme._"

"Hn. Kau tunggulah di sini," Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat pemuda _blonde _tersebut mengernyitkan alis pirangnya. "Aku melihat sesuatu yang cukup menarik untuk digunakan dan menjadi penutup permainanku kali ini."

Naruto pun melipat kedua lengan di depan dada saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berlalu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Mendesah pasrah, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika melihat keadaan Sai yang nampak mengenaskan. "Kau pasti sudah merasa lelah. Iya, 'kan, Sai?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Brrmmm...**_

Mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku sketsa yang tengah digoresinya dengan pensil saat mendengar suara motor yang menderu, Naruto mengernyitkan alis pirangnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengendarai sebuah motor berwarna merah yang biasanya digunakan Sai untuk melakukan balapan liar. Bangkit dari posisi nyamannya —tidur menelungkup di atas meja— dalam menggambar kondisi pemuda yang tengah tergantung di cabang pohon, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut mendudukan dirinya dan memasukan kembali perlengkapan menggambarnya ke dalam tas yang sedari tadi dikenakannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan motor itu, _Teme?_" Tanya Naruto saat pemuda berambut _raven _tersebut menghentikan motor yang tengah ditungganginya tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Tersenyum menyeringai, Sasuke pun kembali bersiap melajukan motor tersebut.

Menautkan alisnya untuk beberapa saat, sebuah seringai pun ikut bersarang pada wajah sang pemuda pirang.

Tak lama, sebuah benturan keras pun terdengar bersamaan dengan remuk dan hancurnya sebuah kepala sang pemuda berambut _raven _klimis yang bahkan hanya sempat merutuki nasib naasnya untuk terakhir kalinya di dalam hatinya.

Dan sebuah kikikan riang pun terdengar sesaat pemandangan tersebut tersaji di dalam mata beriris _sapphire_ indahnya. Bertepuk tangan, Naruto berlari kearah pemuda _raven _yang baru saja mematikan mesin motor yang dikendarainya dan segera memberikan sebuah ciuman ganas pada bibir sang _raven _begitu pemuda tersebut turun dari motornya.

Tak ingin bertingkah bodoh dengan mengabaikan ciuman tiba-tiba sang kekasih, Sasuke pun balas melumat dan kemudian melesakan lidahnya memasuki mulut yang sudah ratusan kali dijamah dan dikunjunginya. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi yang tersusun rapi di dalamnya dan menggelitik permukaan rongga atas-bawah mulut sang kekasih secara berulang, lidah Sasuke terus bergerak lincah dan nakal serta mendominasi.

Merasa jambakan pada rambut hitam kebiruannya, dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua. Menjilat saliva yang nampak menetes hingga membasahi dagu sang kekasih, Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir yang telah dicumbunya hingga membengkak. Sementara Naruto tampak masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu tak beraturan.

Merasa napasnya telah membaik, Naruto menyengir lebar. "Aku sangat suka melihat pertunjukan darimu, lakukan lagi dilain waktu."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke begitu singkat.

Mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru, iris _onyx_-nya nampak berkilat saat melihat keadaan kepala yang baru saja ditabraknya. Kepala tersebut begitu hancur dan nampak tak berbentuk, darah mengalir deras dan cairan otak berwarna merah muda keputih-putihan nampak menyembul keluar.

Menyeringai, Sasuke meraih skop di belakang motor yang telah dia bawa serta dari gudang kediaman Shimura. "Saatnya untuk berbenah," Menatap Naruto yang kini tengah menatap kagum keadaan jasad Sai, Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sebaiknya kau ke ruangan _CCTV_ dan bereskan barang bukti. Biar aku yang mengurus kekacauan di sini."

Menggembungkan sebelah pipinya, Naruto dengan malas mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. "Kenapa aku juga harus turun tangan untuk merapikan kekacauan yang kau buat? Ck... Dasar _Teme._"

Memutar bola matanya bosan saat mendengar gerutuan sang pemuda pirang, Sasuke pun memulai pergerakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Ehehe... please jangan bantai Sao karena chap ini pendek. Hanya sekedar update setelah sekian lama menelantarkan fict ini. Sao usahakan chap depan panjang. Dan Sao bahkan ragu apa ini bisa dikatakan gore, Sao mau mulai adegan mutilasinya buat keluarga Hyuuga aja. Oh... iya fict ini sebentar lagi akan tamat.**

**Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah berpartisifasi dalam fict ini. Reviewnya akan Sao balas via PM. Arigatou minna...**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review yang gak log. In :<strong>

**Kitsune hime **: huaaa... gomen ga bisa panjang, maunya sebenarnya panjang tapi bakal lama updatenya klo lama. Bener-bener mohon maaf, semoga bisa memaklumi.

**Mami Fate Kamikaze **: kok setiap mau pm, aku ga bisa di pm ya? Gomen, chap ini pendek banget. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

**Guest **: sudah dinext**.**

**Xxx : **maaf Cuma ada SasuNaru di sini, pendek pula. Iya, itu Neji.

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan **: hehe, ada ga ya? Nanti ketahuan di chap depan. Masih, Minato disekap dan Kushina di Uzu sama Kurama.

**Karen **: Arigatou. Hehe... iya, tapi ada faktor tertentu kok kenapa otak mereka jadi psiko begitu. Hmp... akan diusahakan.

**All : **gomen minna-san atas chap super pendek ini, adegannya juga sederhana pula.** #Ojigi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Berkenan kembali mereview? <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, bocah kecil berambut pirang tersebut berlari menghampiri sang ayah yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Tersenyum begitu lebar ketika tubuh kecilnya diangkat dan digendong sang ayah, Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher pria berparas hampir sama dengan dirinya._

"_Anak _Tou-san _manja sekali," Pria dewasa tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman rumah, "Merindukan _Tou-san, _eh?" Dan sebuah kekehan pelan pun terdengar setelah mata beriris _cerulean_-nya menangkap anggukan antusias dari bocah yang kini tengah digendongnya. "Dimana _Kaa-san_mu?"_

_Mendongakan wajahnya, Naruto memberikan sang Ayah cengiran lebar sehingga menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang nampak ompong satu buah gigi gerahamnya. "_Kaa-san _sedang memasak ramen untuk Naru, _Tou-san._"_

"_Begitu?"_

_Mengangguk antusias, Naruto memeluk leher sang Ayah erat namun sama sekali tak membuat pria dewasa tersebut merasa sesak karena tercekik. "Naru kangen _Tou-san. _Jangan pergi-pergi terus."_

_Mendaratkan sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang pada pipi kanan bocah kecil tersebut, pria berambut pirang tersebut menatap sang putera lembut. "_Tou-san_ akan mengusahakannya, Naru-_chan."

"_Janji?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar._

"_Janji." Jawab pria tersebut sebelum kembali mencium kening Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana hasilnya?"_

_Melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang dikenakannya, Minato menatap sang penanya tersebut dengan tatapan lelah. "Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, Kushi_-chan._"_

_Mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur, wanita berambut merah tersebut itu pun kemudian menghela napasnya berat. "Seharusnya kau mendengarkan Fuga_-kun, Anata." _Ucapnya sarat akan penyelesaian._

"_Sudahlah, Kushi_-chan. _Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," Tersenyum lemah, Minato ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping sang isteri dan kemudian mengelus rambut panjang berwarna merah darah tersebut dengan lembut. "Sekarang yang harus kita berdua lakukan adalah sebisa mungkin melindungi hak putera kita."_

"_Ya, kau benar. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan kelicikan mereka berhasil merebut semua hak milik kita, terutama milik Naruto."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Naruto kecil tidak mengerti, yang dia tahu dan ingat hanyalah saat sang _Kaa-san _mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut pada keningnya sebelum kedua mata beriris _sapphire_-nya terpejam erat dan kemudian dirinya telelap dalam mimpi. Namun, kenapa setelah kedua irisnya terbuka kembali suasana rumahnya nampak terasa berbeda? Naruto kecil dapat dengan jelas merasakan aura mencekam yang sangat kentara. Ada suatu hal yang tak beres tengah terjadi di kediaman megahnya. Terlebih, bukankah itu suara ledakan dan letusan senjata api? Dan teriakan serta seruan itu kenapa pula terdengar terus bersahutan?_

_Menyibak selimut berwarna oranye yang menutupi sebagian tubuh berpiyama oranye bergambar rubah, Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Menapakkan kedua kaki kecilnya pada permukaan lantai marmer yang terasa dingin, Naruto kecil kemudian mulai menggerakan kakinya untuk melihat dan memastikan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi._

_Meraih knop pintu dan kemudian membukanya secara perlahan, Naruto kecil sontak dikejutkan dengan segala sesuatu yang langsung nampak dalam penglihatan mata beriris indahnya sesaat setelah suara derit pintu terbuka terdengar. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada knop pintu, tubuh kecil berpiyama oranye tersebut bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya._

_Rasa takut begitu mendominasi dirinya, wajah berkulit _tan _tersebut nampak pucat pasi dan keringat dingin pun mengalir begitu deras hingga membasahi piayama yang dikenakannya. Sungguh terlalu dini dan terlalu cepat untuk bocah kecil seperti dirinya untuk menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan. Sepanjang lorong kamarnya, Naruto kecil dengan jelas menyaksikan puluhan tubuh tak bernyawa nampak terkapar bersimbah darah dalam berbagai macam kondisi. Apakah itu benar-benar tubuh yang terpisah dengan kepalanya? Dan apakah itu usus yang terburai? Mata dan telinga yang telepas serta terpisah dari tempat dimana seharusnya berada, bahkan cairan otak itu, apakah benar-benar nyata? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa? Dan segala macam pertanyaan lainnya terus bermunculan di dalam benaknya._

_Setelah puluhan menit terdiam dalam posisi tubuh yang sama, bocah kecil berambut pirang itu pun akhirnya mulai memberanikan dirinya untuk sepenuhnya keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya. Meneguk ludahnya paksa, bocah tersebut meletakan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya guna menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Naruto merasa sesuatu dalam perutnya terasa bergejolak dan meminta untuk kembali dikeluarkan lewat mulutnya. Mual. Rasanya begitu mual. Naruto kini bukan hanya merasa takut saja, bocah kecil itu pun merasakan mual yang sangat begitu menyiksanya. Bolehkah dirinya berhenti sejenak guna mengeluarkan segala isi perutnya? Namun, rasa takut terasa begitu dominan._

_Terus melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menulusuri satu persatu ruangan yang berada di kediamannya, bocah kecil tersebut sama sekali belum menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam kediaman yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi keceriaan tersebut. Sama saja. Sama halnya dengan apa yang pertama kali disaksikannya saat membuka pintu kamar tidurnya, begitu pula dengan semua ruangan yang telah ditelusurinya. Naruto kecil hanya menemukan sosok-sosok tubuh kaku tak bernyawa yang berlumuran darah dengan berbagai macam luka yang nampak menganga di berbagai bagian letak dan bagian berbeda. _

_Menangis. Bocah kecil bermata _sapphire _tersebut ingin sekali menangis. Namun entahlah, Naruto sendiri tak mengerti kenapa sama sekali tak ada air mata yang lolos dari matanya. Hanya tegang, takut, khawatir dan mual lah yang bocah tersebut rasakan. Dan sebenarnya di mana sosok sang _Kaa-san? _Di mana wanita cantik berambut merah darah panjang tersebut berada? Apakah _kaa-san_nya telah meninggalkannya? Atau... Tidak, tidak. Bocah tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Kaa-san_nya pasti baik-baik saja, bukan?_

_Menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu ruangan yang sebenarnya belum boleh dimasukinya, Naruto dengan ragu meletakan sebelah tangannya untuk menggenggam knop pintu tersebut. Meneguk ludahnya, bocah pirang tersebut dengan sangat perlahan memutar knop dan akhirnya membuka pintu coklat dengan ukiran rumit serta lambang_ khas _keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki tersebut. Mengintip sejenak ruangan yang nampak terang benderang tersebut, putera dari Namikaze Minato tersebut langsung melangkah mundur. Kedua matanya melebar, di dalam sana terdapat seorang pria asing yang tengah menghujamkan sebuah pisau berlumuran darah pada punggung pelayan wanita yang selama ini selalu setia menemani sang _Kaa-san.

"_Guren-_Nee..."

_Dan ucapan lirih tersebut sontak mengalihkan perhatian pria paruh baya tersebut pada sosok bocah kecil berambut pirang yang nampak menggigil ketakutan dengan mata melebar terkejut._

"_N-Naru-to_-sama _la-la—ri..." Sementara sosok yang nampak terkapar tak berdaya di atas meja langsung menutup kedua bola matanya setelah sesaat memberi peringatan pada bocah kecil yang nampak pada penglihatannya sebelum kematian benar-benar menghampirinya._

_Kemudian Naruto kecil pun segera berlari sekencang yang dia mampu, meninggalkan sosok pria paruh baya yang menyeringai dengan begitu lebarnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>PSIKOPAT, EH?<strong>

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, adegan kekerasan, alur maju-mundur, Human Kyuubi, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other pair.**

**fict ini Sao dedikasikan untuk pribadi dan semua yang berkenan mengikuti fict ini. Tak ada keuntungan yang Sao peroleh selain kesenangan pribadi. Tidak ada pula niatan buruk untuk membuat buruk suatu chara atau karya aslinya.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Mohon untuk tidak meniru adegan yang ada.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka pintu mobil yang ditumpanginya, pria berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut itu pun menapakkan kakinya pada lantai _basement _bangunan apartemen mewah yang tengah dikunjunginya. Mendecih pelan, mata beriris _rubby_-nya kemudian menyorot tajam pada sosok pemuda akhir berambut _raven _yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah yang dikendarainya.

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan mata memicing tajam.

Tersenyum kalem, pemuda _raven _berkuncir lemas itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut. "Aku tidak mungkin berbohong pada anda, Uzumaki_-san._"

"Awas kalau kau berani membohongiku," Desisnya. "Cepat tunjukan dimana keponakanku berada." Perintahnya tak sabar.

Menghela napasnya lelah, pemuda akhir bernama Uchiha Itachi itu pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift _yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan.

"Anda benar-benar tife orang yang tak sabaran rupanya?" Ungkap Itachi sesaat setelah mereka berdua berada di dalam kotak besi tersebut.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, bocah keriput." Sahutnya ketus.

Dan kemudian kedua sosok pemuda yang terpaut usia dua tahun itu pun hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengeratkan pelukannya pada sosok pemuda pirang yang nampak memejamkan kedua matanya erat, sebuah senyum tipis pun nampak tersungging pada paras sempurnanya. Menyelipkan anak rambut yang nampak lepek oleh keringat pada daun telinga pemuda tersebut, Sasuke kemudian mengelus-elus pipi tembam sang terkasih dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir berwarna plum tersebut secara berkali-kali. Begitu lembut, sarat akan kasih sayang. Kasih sayang yang dulu tak pernah sekali pun terlintas akan dicurahkannya pada sesosok tertentu, kasih sayang yang dia pikir telah hancur musnah dan tak tersisa dimakan oleh kekejaman dan kebrutalan jiwa iblisnya yang selalu haus akan kucuran darah segar.<p>

Mendengar desahan napas yang teratur dari sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terlelap dalam rengkuhan eratnya— yang baginya sudah seperti alunan pengantar tidur istimewa miliknya pribadi— dengan perlahan kedua mata beriris _onyx_-nya pun mulai terpejam.

_**Brak...**_

Namun baru saja dirinya benar-benar akan terlelap dalam tidurnya, sebuah suara gebrakan kasar membuat kedua matanya seketika terbuka kembali. Menengok ke arah belakang kepalanya, kedua mata beriris _onyx_-nya langsung menghujamkan tatapan tajam penuh nafsu membunuh pada satu sosok asing yang nampak berdiri menjulang dimulut pintu dengan seringai angkuh yang bertengger pada wajahnya. Sementara sosok pemuda pirang yang berada di dalam pelukannya terasa menggeliat tak nyaman, merasa telah terusik.

"_Well, _inikah penerus Uchiha Madara?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya naik beberapa mili ke atas, Uchiha Sasuke dengan perlahan melepaskan sosok pemuda yang ada dalam dekapannya, bergerak sehalus mungkin agar sosok sang kekasih tak benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, setelah bangun dari tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya menjadi berdiri.

Memfokuskan pandangannya sejenak pada sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam erat, sosok pria berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut itu pun kemudian kembali menyorotkan iris _rubby_-nya pada pemuda _raven _ber_style _unik yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan. "_Are~ _Tak penting siapa diriku, yang terpenting kedatanganku adalah untuk membawa Naruto pergi bersamaku." Jawabnya kalem dengan seringai yang masih terpatri pada wajahnya.

Mengganti tatapan tajamnya menjadi tatapan datar, sebuah senyum dingin pun tersungging kemudian. "Hn. Seperti kau bisa saja." Dengusnya.

Menghilangkan seringai pada wajahnya, pria bermata _rubby _itu pun memiringkan kepalanya dan kemudian tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. "Mau membuktikannya, Anak ayam?"

Tersenyum datar, Sasuke pun meraih pisau tipis yang selalu berada di balik kantung celananya. "Hn."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menggerakan tangannya untuk meraba-raba bagian samping tempat dirinya tertidur, pemuda pirang itu pun mengerutkan keningnya tanpa membuka kedua matanya terlebih dahulu. Merasakan ketiadaan dari hasil rabaannya, kedua mata beriris indahnya pun terbuka perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebuah nama terlontar lirih dari bibirnya. "Sasuke?"<p>

Merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, diarahkannya kedua bola matanya segala penjuru ruangan.

_Kosong._

Hanya ada dirinya seorang di dalam ruangan berwarna serba oranye tersebut. Menghembuskan napasnya, Naruto kemudian bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit linglung— Efek masih mengantuk— pemuda pirang yang sebentar lagi menuntaskan skripsinya tersebut itu pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan—

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya pelan, nyaris tak bersuara.

Kesadarannya yang semula belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, sontak kembali setelah menyaksikan keadaan ruangan yang nampak kacau balau. Segala macam barang yang tadinya tersimpan dan tertata dengan begitu rapi dan beraturan, kini nampak tak beraturan. Banyak kepingan barang pecah belah yang nampak berserakan di atas lantai. Menghembuskan napasnya yang menjadi tak beraturan karena emosi yang terasa membuncah di dalam dirinya, pemuda pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Demi rubah mungilku, Kyuubi, aku bersumpah akan menghajar siapa pun yang berada di balik ini semua." Tekadnya dengan nada sinis yang pekat.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naru_-chan?_"

Mengganti tatapan tajamnya dengan kerutkan pada keningnya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat familliar dalam indera pendengarannya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sofa yang terletak tak jauh darinya. "Itachi_-nii?_"

"Hai." Sosok pemuda akhir tersebut melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang nampak bebas dengan gerakan ringan, sebelum kembali meminum cairan berwarna hitam pekat yang berada di dalam cangkir yang ada ditangan kanannya.

"Apa yang Itachi_-nii _lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang calon Kakak ipar.

"Duduklah." Ucapnya kalem.

Menatap keadaan sofa yang sudah nampak tak utuh secara keseluruhan, pemuda pirang itu pun menyunggingkan senyum miris. "Duduk? Di bawah lantai?"

"Dipangkuanku juga boleh." Jawabnya santai.

Menatap Itachi yang duduk dengan begitu elegan disofa _single _yang memang satu-satunya sofa yang nampak utuh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar kering pun melantun dari bibir sang pemuda pirang. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak berminat dengan _BDSM, _ada hal yang lebih penting untuk aku lakukan daripada mengorbankan diri pada Sasuke yang selalu cemburu buta padamu, Itachi_-nii._"

"Wah, kalau begitu sayang sekali," Itachi mengulum senyum, "Padahal Sasuke yang sedang cemburu itu manis sekali."

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, Itachi_-nii?" _Tanya Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mata beriris _sapphire_-nya menatap pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun tersebut dengan begitu lekat. "Aku yakin Itachi_-nii _pasti tahu dengan jelas apa yang telah terjadi," Naruto memicingkan matanya, "Jangan bilang, Itachi_-nii _bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan bertarung hingga ruangan ini menjadi hancur berantakan seperti ini."

Meletakan cangkir kopinya yang telah kosong ke atas meja, Itachi menatap datar pemuda yang tengah menatapnya penuh curiga tersebut. "Kalau aku memang penyebab kekacauan ini semua, bisakah kau jawab kenapa aku malah duduk santai di sini seorang diri? Dan tak perlu menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak mungkin membunuh adikku sendiri dan memasukan mayatnya ke dalam mesin cuci."

"B-Bagaimana Itachi_-nii _tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?"

"Aku mengenalmu semenjak kau batita, Naru_-chan._" Jawabnya santai.

"Lalu kalau begitu, di mana Sasuke?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya sang Uchiha sulung tersebut dengan seringai jahil yang bermain pada wajah rupawannya.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto menyipitkan matanya. "Jujur saja aku merasa tidak tenang dengan seringai jahil Itachi_-nii _kali ini."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menghapus darah yang mengalir dari sudut kanan bibirnya yang sedikit robek karena serangan yang dilancarkan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang nampak berdiri menjulang di hadapannya, pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut mendecih pelan dan kemudian menyeringai. Bangkit dari posisi jatuh terduduknya, Kurama Kyuubi menepuk kain celananya guna membersihkan debu yang menempel. "Lumayan." Komentarnya singkat, sama sekali tak sudi mengakui kehebatan pemuda yang berhasil memukul mundur dirinya hingga jatuh terduduk setelah membentur tembok di belakangnya.<p>

"Berharga diri tinggi, ahn?" Ucap Sasuke dengan seringaian khas miliknya. "Kita lihat sampai mana kau tetap bertahan, Paman."

"Hmp..."

Sama-sama kembali dalam posisi siap menyerang dengan senjata andalan masing-masing, kedua sosok rupawan tersebut itu pun memulai pergerakannya. Namun—

_**Grak...**_

Sebuah pedang samurai tiba-tiba melayang dan menancap jatuh tepat lima centi dari masing-masing ujung kaki mereka berdua. Bersamaan, mereka menolehkan pandangan ke arah pintu masuk dan keringat dingin pun ikut menyusul turun dari pelipis masing-masing.

Di ambang pintu sana, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menghujamkan tatapan dingin ke arah mereka berdua.

"Puas mengacaukan ruangan tamu dan ruang koleksiku yang berharga, Ahn?" Tanya Naruto dingin dengan mata memicing tajam, penuh ambisi untuk membunuh.

"_D_o_be, _kau sudah bangun?/ Hai, Naru_-chan._" Tanya dan ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

_**Srak...**_

Dan dua buah pisau kecil pun melayang secara bersamaan, menancap padapermukaan dinding setelah sebelumnya berhasil menggoreskan luka sayatan pada masing-masing pipi kedua sosok yang kini nampak diam membatu.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar alasan apapun. Bereskan semua kekacauan yang telah kalian berdua perbuat," Iris _sapphire_-nya berkilat. Sunggingan senyum a la maniak tercetak pada wajahnya saat matanya terarah pada tabung-tabung kaca besar berisi potongan tubuh dan juga tabung-tabung kaca berukuran lebih kecil yang terisi oleh berbagai macam organ dalam tubuh manusia. "Kalau tidak... Bersiaplah menjadi salah satu koleksiku."

_**Tap...**_

Kemudian sosok pirang itu pun berbalik dan berlalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

"_Well, _sepertinya acara temu kangenku tertunda untuk sejenak." Ucapnya seraya mengusap permukaan pipinya yang terasa sedikit panas dan kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

Menoleh ke belakang, pria berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut tersenyum miring. "Aku tamu di sini, kewajibanmu sebagai tuan rumah lah yang seharusnya menangani kekacauan ini." Ungkapnya begitu santai, tanpa beban.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat saat memandang punggung sosok pria tersebut semakin menjauh dari pandangannya— yang Itachi sebutkan beberapa saat lalu merupakan adik dari sang calon Ibu mertua, Uzumaki Kurama atau Kurama Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengelus-ngelus bulu-bulu oranye kemerahan rubah kesayangannya yang kini tampak memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasa nyaman berada dalam pangkuan sang majikan.<p>

"Kau masih merawat rubah hasil eksperimenku rupanya," Sosok pria bermata _rubby _tersebut menatap rubah berukuran lumayan besar tersebut, "Tak kusangka dia bisa tumbuh sebesar itu, berapa banyak daging yang kau berikan padanya selama ini?"

"Semampu Sasuke memberi Kyuubi makan." Jawabnya ringan.

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur milik sang pemuda pirang, Kurama menerawang ke arah luar jendela yang menampakan langit malam. "Aku tetap tidak setuju kau berhubungan dengan bocah pantat ayam itu."

"Atas dasar apa Ku_-nii _melarangku berhubungan dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menatap ke arah samping, tepat ke arah pria berstatus pamannya tersebut.

"Namikaze membutuhkan penerus, Naruto."

"Lalu aku harus peduli, begitu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Tentu harus."

"Tch... Seperti aku mau saja." Pemuda pirang tersebut kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

_Hening..._

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan utama Ku_-nii _mendatangiku?" Naruto kembali membuka kembali pembicaraan setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Terpenting, Ku_-nii _meninggalkan _Kaa-san _di Uzu?"

Mendecakan lidahnya kesal, Kurama bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. "Berhenti memanggilku Ku_-nii, _bocah. Aku ini pamanmu, bukan Kakakmu." Dan Kurama tak perlu menoleh ke belakang untuk tahu bocah pirang tersebut tengah memutar kedua bola matanya, "Urusan Kushina, dia sedang berada di kediaman bocah pantat ayam dan bocah keriputitu."

"Bocah pantat ayam dan bocah kriput yang kau maksud itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, Ku_-nii._" Sahut Naruto jengah, "Dan jangan berharap aku sudi menerima kau sebagai pamanku, kita bahkan hanya terpaut lima setengah tahun saja, Ku_-nii._"

"Ck... Aku tetap Pamanmu, bocah." Desisnya.

Mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, Naruto kemudian mendengus pelan. "Seperti kau tak peduli pada apapun, aku pun bisa tak mempedulikan hal remeh temeh seperti itu, Ku_-nii._"

"Ck, terkadang aku benci sifat dasar Uzumaki," Kurama menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Dasar bocah keras kepala."

"Itu pun kutujukan padamu."

Mendengus pelan, Kurama meraih sesuatu benda di salah satu kantung celananya dan kemudian melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah Naruto yang langsung melebarkan kedua matanya saat melihat dengan jelas apa yang menancap tepat diantara sela kakinya, hanya berjarak kurang dari satu senti dari pahanya. "Merasa familliar dengan pisau itu, bocah rubah?"

Naruto masih saja terdiam dengan mata melebar. Bukan, bukan karena merasa terkejut hampir terluka. Tapi benda itu... Benda itu adalah pisau kepunyaan sosok pria pirang yang jujur saja sangat dirindukannya. Pisau bercabang tiga, pisau unik milik sang ayah. Naruto memang memiliki pisau tersebut beberapa dan pemuda pirang itu pun tentunya ingat pisau tersebut diletakannya di tempat khusus. Dan lagi pisau tersebut hanya dimiliki sang Ayah dan dirinya saja, tak ada orang lain yang memungkinkan untuk memiliki pisau unik berukiran khas Namikaze _ familly _tersebut. Jadi mungkinkah pisau tersebut adalah—

"Begitulah," Naruto tersadar dari keterdiamannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang Paman yang tersenyum begitu puas. "Minato masih hidup, Naruto."

"..." Naruto hanyadiam, menanti kelanjutan ucapan pria bermata _rubby _tersebut.

"Siap untuk kembali bertemu dengannya setelah belasan tahun terpisah?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menatap sosok sang Kakak yang nampak mengerikan dengan aura yang nampak berbunga-bunga, Sasuke kemudian mengernyit jijik. "Apa-apaan dengan senyummu itu, <em>Aniki?<em>"

Mengalihakan pandangannya dari balkon kamar kepunyaan sang adik, Itachi menyengir lebar. cengiran yang sukses membuat Sasuke menatap horor sosok di sampingnya tersebut.

"Aku menemukannya, _Otouto," _Itachi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah pemandangan gedung-gedung lainnya yang nampak menjulang di hadapannya. "_My first love."_

Dan ucapan sang Kakak sukses membuat Sasuke kembali memutar rekaman ingatan masa balitanya. Entahlah, apakah Sasuke harus bersyukur dengan daya ingatnya ya_ng _sangat tajam tersebut?

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Huaaa... Sao janji-janji terus, jambu deh Sao ini. Sao gak akan asal ngomong sekarang, sebenarnya fict ini lagi Sao buru ketamatannya. Tapi ternyata ada kendala dibagian penutup, jadi Sao belum bisa maksimal. Bahkan Sao pun belum mempertemukan Naru dengan MinaKushi. Huaa... jangan jengah sama Sao. Sao emang tukang PHP.**

**Oke... Sao benar-benar mohon pemaklumannya atas kelabilan Sao.**

**Seperti biasa Sao ucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah berpartisifasi, untuk para reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Arigatou gozaimassu...**

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan review : <strong>

**Vianycka Hime : **_ Tidak kok, Naru gak akan mau. Naru itu kan terlalu polos. Maaf lama update._

**Xxx : **_gomen, chap kemarin Sao Cuma update sekilas dan ini sebenarnya harusnya nyambung sama kemarin tapi baru selesai ngetik ini sekarang._

**Alta0sapphire : **_Sudah dilanjut._

**Kitsune-hime : **_Diusahakan, abis ini nyoba nulis scene yang semoga aja cocok buat keluarga Hyuuga._

**Reikai Eran : **_Diusahakan, semoga aja nantinya hasilnya gak mengecew_akan.

**Hanazawa kay : **_sama-sama. Ehehe... gomen ne._

**Mami Fate Kamikaze : **_iya, padahal Sai hanya korban pesona Naru. Yosh... arigatou. Tatakae..._

**Guardian's feel : **_ehehe... iya. Gome__**n **__pendek. Ini Sao kembali dengan 3k. Sao masih kaku kalau lebih dari 3k. Sudah dilanjut._

**Dhearagil : **_maaf lagi-lagi mengecewakan, Sao belum bisa nulis lebih dari 3k. Jadi Hyuuga masih dalam perjalanan. Huaaa... Sao PHP._

**Aqizakura : **_ gomen ne... ga kok, mereka akan kembali muncul chap depan. Kira-kira kurang dari 5 chap lagi, Sao akan berusaha memperpanjang word mulai chap depan supaya target Sao tamatnya fict ini sebelum akhir tahun terlaksana. Diusahakan seminggu sekali untuk update._

**Uzumakinamikazehaki : **_sudah dilanjut._

**Reiasia95 : **_arigatou, ehehe... tapi Sao masih belum bisa buat scene yang sadis. Gomen ne... yosh... tatakae._

**RisaSano : **_Hieee... serem sama mual nontonnya. Gak kuat Risa-san, aku gak ada teman nonton. Maaf karena lagi-lagi belum bisa lebih dari 3k. Bahkan Hinata, Neji dan MinaKushi aja belum kebagian scene di chap ini. Gomen ne, Sao PHP._

**HimekaruLI : **_Huaa... gomen, Sao belum bisa nulis dari 3k, masih kaku. Semoga chap depan bisa lebih panjang lagi. Gomen ne... yosh, arigatou. Tatakae..._

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan : **_gomen karena pendek, ehehe... hmp... chap depan akan ada polisi masuk. Setelah Sai, Hanabi sama Hiashi, lalu Neji dan Hinata punya bagian sendiri. Lapor, tapi Uchiha bukan keluarga sembarangan._

**Iche. Cassiopeiajaejoong : **_yosh, arigatou sudah dilanjut._

**SNlop : **_Ehehe... serahkan pada abang Tachi dan paman Kurama Kyuubi. Mereka punya cara sendiri demi melindungi SasuNaru. Sudah dinext._

**Akasuna no Akemi : **_gomen ne. Chap ini ga bikin mual 'kan? Sekali lagi maaf ya._

**Iyes Zayyana : **_kyaaa... akhirnya Nee-san terjun juga ke Ffn. Huaa... jangan terlalu frontal gitu napa? Lemon, nee... lemon. Bilang ibu, aku balik aduin nee-san yang suka makan timun padahal nee-san alergi ama mentimun. Biar nee-san disuruh balik lagi ke rumah dan ga ngekost sama Kak Freya. Kece dari Jepang? Orang kakak aneh gitu geh. Selesai bukan berarti langsung bisa diupdate, baca ulang dan ganti-ganti atau hapus scene itu juga dibutuhkan, nee-san._

**All : **_arigatou minna, t_er_ima kasih karena mau mengikuti fict ini. Maaf hasilnya bila mengecewakan. Sao emang PHP, ya? Do'akan Sao supaya berhasil update seminggu sekali atau paling lama sepuluh hari mulai chap depan, fict ini targetnya akhir desember udah tamat._

_Maaf kalau ada penulisan nama reviewer atau reviewer yang terlewat. Arigatou, minna. Sampai jumpa chap depan._

_Jaa..._

* * *

><p><em>Berkenan kembali mereview?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>spoiler untuk chap depan...<strong>

_"Naru-chan..."_

_._

_._

_"Neji-nii tidak mungkin melakukan semua itu."_

_"Hinata..."_

_"Aku percaya pada Neji-nii."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Begitu, 'kah?"_

_"I-Iya, N-Naruto-kun."_

_"Oh... ya, aku punya pertunjukan yang pasti membuatmu terkesan, Hinata-chan."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Ck, maaf saja. Tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah keriputan sepertimu."_

_"Menurutmu?"_

_"Hmp... Kalau begitu, tunjukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku."_

_"Hn."_


	10. Chapter 10

**PSIKOPAT, EH?**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo yang selalu muncul dengan bandelnya, adegan kekerasan, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other pair.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Mohon untuk tidak meniru adegan yang ada dalam fict ini di dunia nyata. Ini hanya cerita fiksi dan dimaksudkan untuk sekedar hiburan semata.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Berlari dan berlari. Hanya itu yang saat ini bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata Hyuuga. Dengan napas terengah yang terasa semakin hampir akan habis, gadis berambut indigo panjang itu terus menelusuri lorong-lorong gelap mansionnya._

_Hinata benar-benar merasa lelah, dirinya sudah hampir setengah jam belakangan ini terus berlari. Dimulai dari dirinya yang tiba-tiba harus terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan sakit akan jambakan pada rambutnya, matanya pun seketika membola lebar saat mata beriris bulannya menangkap penampakan seseorang bertopeng hitam yang menyeringai begitu lebar ke arahnya dengan sebuah pisau bercabang tiga yang nampak berlumuran darah merah. Dan Hinata hanya bisa memekik tertahan saat pisau tersebut digoreskan secara tiba-tiba pada permukaan kulit pipinya. Menangis terisak saat rasa panas dan perih begitu terasa pada kulit pipinya yang telah terluka dengan begitu lebar. Namun sedikitnya Hinata merasa bersyukur karena kesempatan yang datang padanya untuk bisa melawan di detik-detik terakhir ketika pisau tersebut akan kembali melayang ke arahnya, Hinata berhasil melayangkan tendangan tepat pada bagian perut sosok asing bertopeng hitam tersebut dan akhirnya memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk berlari melarikan diri._

_Namun sayangnya sosok asing tersebut segera mengejarnya dan membuat Hinata akhirnya harus terus berlari dalam rasa ketakutan yang begitu menyesakan dirinya. Lorong-lorong panjang yang terus dilaluinya terasa tak berujung. Hinata sesekali berteriak untuk meminta pertolongan, namun anehnya tak ada respon apa pun yang diterimanya. Mansion Hyuuga yang biasanya tentram, kini terasa dingin dan mencekam. Bahkan Hinata merasa ragu akan masih adanya kehidupan di kediamannya untuk sekarang ini. Sejauh matanya memandang, gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut belum juga menemukan seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkan dirinya atau pun untuk sekedar dimintai pertolongannya. Nihil. Orang-orang yang biasanya disebar di setiap sudut tertentu, kini sama sekali tak jelas di mana keberadaannya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Dan siapa orang yang tengah mengejarnya._

_**Bruk...**_

_Tiba-tiba gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut jatuh, ambruk tersungkur pada permukaan lantai. Mata unik tak berpupilnya membola lebar. Darah mengalir dari bagian kaki kanan belakangnya yang baru saja dihadiahi sebuah lemparan pisau, menancap begitu dalam._

_Menyeret tubuhnya mundur ke arah belakang, Hinata terisak dan sesekali meringis. Rasa takut semakin menyesakan dadanya ketika sosok bertopeng hitam itu telah berada tepat di hadapannya, berdiri menjulang dengan seringai yang semakin melebar._

"_D-Dare?" Cicit Hinata ketakutan._

_Memutar-mutar pisau unik di tangan kanannya, sosok tersebut tersenyum miring. "Shinigami yang akan segera melenyapkan keberadaanmu."_

_Belum sempat kembali membuka mulut, gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut hanya dapat membelalakan matanya saat pisau di tangan sosok tersebut tiba-tiba melayang dan menancap tepat ke arah ulu hatinya._

"_Uhuk... " Terbatuk, Hinata memegang pisau yang menancap pada bagian dada di mana hatinya berada. "A-A..." Suaranya terasa tertahan di tenggorokan saat matanya dengan jelas melihat banyaknya darah yang menempel pada telapak tangannya._

_Tersungkur kembali dengan posisi tubuh terlentang, gadis muda yang merupakan calon pewaris utama dari klan Hyuuga itu pun dengan perlahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dan—_

"_Kau akan segera mati di tanganku, Hinata-chan." Samar-samar suara tersebut terdengar ke dalam indera pendengarannya._

—_semua menjadi gelap._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tersentak.

Hinata tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Mengusap kasar peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya, gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangannya yang hanya bercahayakan sinar rembulan, yang menerobos masuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Mengatur pernapasannya yang tersenggal-senggal secara perlahan, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hanya mimpi?" Gumamnya begitu lirih.

Bangkit secara perlahan dari tempat tidurnya, Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju cermin hiasnya. Mematut diri di depan cermin, gadis tersebut menatap lekat bayangan wajahnya yang nampak pada pantulan cermin.

"Tidak ada, lukanya tidak ada."

Disentuhnya kedua permukaan kulit pipinya, memastikan keadaannya benar-benar dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Menghembuskan napasnya lega, Hinata kembali menatap bayangan dirinya. Penampilannya sangat begitu kacau, tampak jejak-jejak basah pada permukaan pipinya, keringat membasahi tubuh dan pakaian tidurnya, serta rambut indigo panjangnya tampak kusut dan berantakan.

"Kenapa mimpinya terasa begitu nyata?" Tanyanya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di dalam permukaan cermin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto kemudian tersenyum getir saat melihat keadaan tubuh pria berambut pirang yang kini tengah tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya. Sementara seorang wanita berambut merah darah panjang tampak mengelus-elus punggungnya, seperti hendak menyalurkan semangat dan kekuatan pada dirinya. Menengok ke arah sang wanita cantik tersebut, Naruto menatap dengan sorot mata yang nampak berbinar sendu.<p>

"Siapa? Siapa yang telah begitu lancang melukai _Tou-san, Kaa-san?_" Tanyanya menuntut jawaban.

Mengelus surai sang putera pirang yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya tersebut, Kushina— nama wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut— menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Sudah tak perlu kau risaukan, Naru_-chan._" Tersenyum menyeringai, "_Kaa-san, _sudah memenggal leher mereka satu persatu."

"Kenapa _Kaa-san _tidak mengajakku ikut serta?" Naruto mendelik tidak suka, merasa tidak terima.

Menggedikan bahunya, Kushina berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. "Kau masih terlalu naif, Naru_-chan._"

"_Kaa-san _meragukan kemampuanku?" Tanya pemuda pirang tersebut dengan tatapan mata yang nampak terluka.

Mendengus, Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti memasang raut wajah yang seperti ini. _Kaa-san _tak memerlukannya."

Menghela napas, Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur dan kemudian bergerak menuju sang Ibu. "Kau tidak seru, _Kaa-san._ Padahal tadinya aku ingin bermanja-manja padamu, Naru 'kan sangat merindukanmu."

Terkekeh pelan, Kushina mengacak gemas surai pirang putera tunggalnya. "Tak perlu bermanja-manja pun, _Kaa-san _akan selalu memanjakanmu, Naru_-chan._" Mata beriris _jade_nya berbinar jenaka, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke_-kun?_ Apa dia sudah melamarmu?"

Mengembungkan pipinya, pemuda pirang tersebut melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "_Teme _jahat, _Kaa-san._" Naruto menatap Ibunya nelangsa, "Dia selingkuh dengan Sakura_-chan, _bahkan mereka pernah tidur bersama."

Menggermetakan giginya kesal dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat, wanita berambut merah darah tersebut mendesis murka. "Kurang ajar! Di mana anak ayam sialan itu sekarang berada? Berani sekali dia menduakan putera kesayanganku."

"Ano ... sebenarnya bukan hanya menduakan, _Kaa-san._" Naruto memainkan jemari telunjuknya, "Selain Sakura_-chan, _dia juga pernah ... " Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mendramatisir ucapannya. "bermain dengan perempuan lain." Lanjutnya dengan nada pelan, penuh kekecewaan.

Tanpa menunggu sang putera mengatakan apa-apa pun lagi, Kushina melangkahkan kakinya kasar menuju pintu keluar. Amarah berkumpul di ubun-ubun, memenuhi dan mendominasi dirinya. Dirinya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada pemuda kurang ajar yang telah mengecewakan puteranya.

Menatap kepergian ibunya dengan puas, Naruto menyeringai lebar. "Hoo~ kuharap Sasuke masih bisa berjalan setelah ini." Pemuda itu pun mengganti seringainya dengan sebuah senyuman kecut dan kemudian mendecih. "Dia pikir aku terima dirinya meniduri orang lain. Jangan bercanda. Dasar Sasu_-Teme._" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir. "Ha-ah ... padahal tadi _Kaa-san _bilang tak memerlukan raut wajah memelasku, tapi kenapa dia masih saja terpengaruh?"

"Itu karena kau putera kesayangan kami."

Menoleh ke arah belakang saat mendengar suara familliar yang sudah sangat dirindukannya, Naruto melebarkan matanya. "_Otou-san?_"

Di atas tempat tidur sana, seorang pria berambut pirang berusia empat puluh enam tahunan nampak tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, yang entah sejak kapan telah terbangun. Tersenyum tipis, dengan mata beriris _cerulean _yang nampak berbinar cerah.

"Tidak, 'kah puteraku yang telah beranjak dewasa ini berkenan untuk memeluk pria bertubuh renta ini?" Tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut dengan tangan yang direntangkan lebar.

Mengangguk pelan, Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidur dan segera menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat pria pirang yang begitu sangat dirindukannya.

Sebut saja-lah mereka bukan psikopat sejati, karena ternyata masih memiliki rasa kasih sayang di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Terkadang mereka memang tanpa ragu dapat menjadi mesin pembunuh tak berperasaan, namun bukankah mereka tetap manusia juga? Di dalam hati dan pikiran, masih terpatri dengan jelas insting untuk menyayangi dan rasa ingin disayangi.

"Naru_-chan ... _maaf telah meninggalkan kalian dan membuat kalian khawatir."

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Naruto menyamankan diri dalam rengkuhan protektif sang Ayah. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pria yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya, mencoba menyakinkan bahwa semua adalah nyata adanya. Betapa Naruto sangat merindukan sosok ini. "Kuharap mulai sekarang _Tou-san _akan menepati janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkan Naru lagi. _Tou-san _tentu masih mengingatnya, bukan?"

Mengelus surai sang putera, Minato tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja, Naru_-chan. _Mulai saat ini, kita akan sering bersama."

Melepaskan pelukannya secara tiba-tiba dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping sang Ayah, Naruto menautkan alisnya. "Sering? Kenapa kata 'sering' yang _Tou-san _gunakan?"

"Karena kau akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan putera bungsu Fugaku." Jawabnya ringan.

"Tidak kalau Naru memilih tinggal bersama kalian."

"Kalian sudah terlalu lekat, Naru_-chan. Tou-san _mengenal jelas watak seorang keturunan Uchiha, mereka tak akan melepaskan segala hal yang telah menjadi hak milik mereka." Jelas Minato dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa itu artinya _Tou-san _merestui hubungan kami?" Naruto menatap sang kepala keluarga Namikaze lekat, tepat ke mata.

Menghembuskan napas berat, Minato tersenyum masam. "Dengan sangat terpaksa tentunya."

"Begitu?"

"Hmp ... "

Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menatap sang Ayah penuh selidik. "Kenapa? Bukankah waktu sekali pun tak akan mengubah pemikiran kolotmu tentang generasi penerus klan Namikaze?"

"_Tou-san _ 'kan bilang, dengan sangat terpaksa." Berdecak kesal, Minato menghela napasnya lelah. "Sudah cukup untuk _Tou-san _kembali berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha, _Tou-san _ingin mencari jalan aman saja. Fuga_-kun _tipe _sadistic _bila sedang murka, begitu persis dengan _Kaa-san _dan juga dirimu."

Memutar bola mata bosan, Naruto tersenyum mencemooh. "Aku yakin Kakek pasti malu memiliki putera pengecut sepertimu." Ucapnya sarkastik.

"Hoo~ rupanya waktu yang kulewatkan selama belasan tahun telah membuatku kehilangan putera manis kecilku." Ungkap Minato dengan nada _sing a song._

"Tentu saja," Naruto mendengus, "memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari putera yang akhirnya mengetahui sisi gelap yang ternyata tersimpan dalam keluarganya?"

"Tepat sesuai prediksiku sebelum kau lahir ke dunia, Naru_-chan._" Senyum lebar terpatri pada wajah tampannya ketika sang putera menatapnya heran. "Kau memang akan lebih mengarah pada _Kaa-san_mu."

Menatap datar pria berperawakan hampir serupa dengannya, Naruto kembali mendengus. "Pada logikanya aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, _Tou-san. _Selama ini aku tumbuh dan berkembang bersama _Kaa-san, Tou-san._"

"Hmp ... begitu lah kenyataannya." Pria pirang tersebut tersenyum kecut, "Sekali lagi, _Tou-san _benar-benar menyesalkan semuanya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengompres luka lebam pada pipi kanannya menggunakan kompresan es batu, Uchiha Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda pirang di hadapannya yang justru terbahak dengan begitu kerasnya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengadu hal yang tidak-tidak, _Dobe?_" Desis Sasuke begitu sinis. "_Kaa-sama _hampir saja benar-benar membunuhku."

Menghapus air matanya yang ikut mengalir karena terlalu banyak tertawa, Naruto mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu dan barulah kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih dengan begitu ringannya. "Hanya melampiaskan kekesalan yang tertunda."

"Tch ... kekesalan tertunda, eh?"

"Hmp ... memangnya kau pikir aku terima begitu saja, kau tidur dengan gadis lain?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit naik ke atas, Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata cemburu selama ini padaku."

"Cemburu?" Mendengus. Naruto terkekeh, tak terima. "Siapa yang cemburu? Aku hanya kesal saja." Elaknya.

"Benarkah?" Mata _onyx_nya menatap penuh selidik, "Kau tahu kau dan kecemburuanmu sangat begitu manis, _Dobe?_" Seringai terpatri pada wajahnya saat kekasih _blondie_nya tampak memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Dan kadar kemanisanmu pun ikut bertambah dengan kau yang telah mengadukanku pada _Kaa-sama. _Aku sungguh terkesan karena pada akhirnya kau mau mengakui rasa cintamu yang begitu besar padaku. Kau takut kehilanganku, eh?"

"J-Jangan mengada-ada, _Teme. _Siapa yang seperti itu?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Demi apa pun itu, Naruto ingin sekali menenggelamkan wajahnya yang terasa mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus merah padam seperti ini? "Aku 'kan bilang cuma kesal. Dan hey ... " Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke, menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. "aku sama sekali tidak ma—"

_Kiss._

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat pada bibirnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"—nis." Dan ucapannya pun berlanjut, walau terdengar begitu lirih.

Menangkup wajah kekasih pirangnya, Sasuke menatap Naruto begitu dalam. "Aku menginginkanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar berat, kemudian kecupan panjang penuh nafsu pun didaratkannya pada bibir _plum _ pemuda _blondie _kesayangannya.

Sasuke langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk pada celah bibir Naruto yang memang telah terbuka, efek keterkejutan sang pemuda pirang. Melilit daging tak bertulang tersebut dengan gerakan seduktif, mencoba menggoda sang tuan rumah agar segera aktif bermain bersamanya. Mata _onyx_nya menatap tepat ke arah mata beriris langit musim panas yang dengan perlahan mulai nampak berawan. Menyeringai di antara lumatan ganasnya saat Naruto mulai bergerak untuk mengimbanginya, Sasuke pun mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya— yang sedari tadi digunakannya menangkup wajah sang kekasih— untuk menggerayangi tubuh yang sudah seperti heroine pribadinya tersebut.

Memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam kaus biru muda yang dikenakan Naruto, Sasuke mengelus pelan permukaan perut bertato unik tersebut. Melakukan gerakan memutar pada bagian pusar dan kemudian menekan-nekan pusatnya dengan ibu jari.

Menggelinjang geli saat salah satu bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya terus dipermainkan sang Uchiha bungsu, Naruto mengerang dan mendesah di antara lumatan liar Sasuke.

"Hngh ... ghh ..."

Menambah intensitas lumatannya pada bibir pemuda pirang tersebut saat mendengar lenguhan yang semakin membangkitkan libidonya, Sasuke pun ikut menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas untuk mengelus permukaan punggung sang Namikaze.

Melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan sangat enggan ketika merasakan jambakan pada rambutnya, sang bungsu Uchiha itu pun kembali menangkup wajah Naruto. Mengecup kening berkulit _tan_ sang kekasih lembut, pemuda berambut _raven _itu kemudian berpindah menciumi leher jenjang Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengatur napasnya yang masih tersenggal seraya meremas rambut Sasuke pelan.

_**Brak...**_

Menghentikan kegiatannya yang baru saja akan membubuhkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan pada leher berkulit _tan _di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba, saat suara pintu yang dibanting kasar terdengar pada indera pendengarannya. Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu pun mengarahkan tatapannya dan segera men-_deathglare _sang pelaku kurang ajar tersebut.

"Ha-ah ... " Mendesah pelan, Naruto pun membenarkan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Sementara di ambang pintu sana, berdiri seorang pemuda akhir berambut oranye kemerahan yang tengah menyeringai dengan begitu lebarnya. "Hoo~ ada yang merasa terusik rupanya." Ucapnya dengan nada _sing a song._

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu, Paman?" Desis Sasuke sinis dengan penekanan kata 'Paman'.

Tersenyum miring, Kurama menggedikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Tch ... dasar rubah tua sialan."

"Hoo~ jaga bicaramu Uchiha muda, kau jangan membuatku marah." Peringatnya santai.

"Seperti aku peduli saja."

Kurama menyenderkan punggungnya pada palang pintu dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja kau akan peduli bila semuanya berkaitan dengan keponakanku." Tersenyum mencemooh, Kurama menggerakan tangannya memanggil Naruto agar menghampirinya. "Bereskan pakaianmu dan ikut aku. Ada suatu tempat yang harus kita kunjungi."

Menaikan alis pirangnya, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah Kurama. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendecakan lidahnya, kesal akan kekasihnya yang terkesan begitu menuruti adik dari calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Kau tunggulah di mobilku," Kurama menyeringai ke arah Sasuke, "aku ada urusan kecil dengan anak ayam satu ini."

Naruto menatap sang Paman dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Kau tidak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh bukan dengan Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadikan anak ayam tersayangmu itu untuk menjadi salah satu eksperimenku," Kurama tersenyum masam, "tapi setidaknya ... aku masih tahu diri dengan keberadaanku di Mansion mereka. Tidak sopan 'kan bila harus membuat kekacauan di tempat orang." Ungkapnya.

Mendengus pelan, Naruto pun kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal sang keponakan pirangnya, Kurama kembali menghujamkan tatapan tajam pada sang bungsu Uchiha. Terlihat jelas bahwa Kurama sangat tak menyukai kekasih dari keponakannya tersebut. "Kupastikan padamu, mulai detik ini ... kau tak akan bisa lagi sebebas dulu untuk menyentuh rubah kecilku. Cam 'kan itu baik-baik." Ungkapnya penuh dengan penekanan. Dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Kurama pun berlalu pergi.

"Tch ... jangan bercanda." Mendecih dan mendesis geram, Sasuke menatap tajam punggung orang begitu ingin dilenyapkannya. "Dia pikir, dia itu siapa?" Pemuda _raven _tersebut menyunggingkan senyum miring pada wajah tampannya. "Kau salah memilih lawan, Paman."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto, setelah cukup lama terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan pamannya yang tengah fokus menyetir mobil.<p>

Menatap Naruto sejenak, Kurama tersenyum datar. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Jawabnya tak acuh.

Melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, Naruto pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah luar kaca jendela mobil. Iris _sapphire _menatap bosan orang-orang yang nampak tengah berolahraga atau sekedar berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang jalan yang dilalui mobil kepunyaan Kurama.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto kembali menatap Kurama. "Apa yang Ku_-nii _katakan pada _Teme?_"

"Hanya memberi sedikit peringatan." Jawabnya santai.

Mendecih pelan, pemuda pirang itu pun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Berhenti mencari gara-gara dengan orang lain, Ku_-nii._"

"Kau sensitif sekali," Kurama tersenyum datar, "apa anak ayam itu benar-benar telah menaklukanmu? Sangat disayangkan sekali." Cibirnya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kau mau apa?" Naruto berdecak sebal. "Bukan keinginanku untuk takluk padanya. Dia saja yang keras kepala sehingga lama-lama aku pun luluh dan—"

"—berakhir dengan kau yang membuka seluruh topeng kepolosan dan keramahanmu." Sambung Kurama sebal. "Kenapa harus dengan keturunan Uchiha? Kau tahu aku sangat membenci Madara Uchiha."

"Benci atau tidak, kau tetap tak bisa seenaknya mencampuri hubunganku dengan Sasuke." Tegas Naruto.

Berdecak, Kurama meremat stir kemudi mobilnya. "_Shit ... _seharusnya dari awal aku mendampingimu untuk tinggal di Konoha. Aku benar-benar telah kecolongan."

Memutar mata bosan, Naruto kembali memalingkan pandangannya. "Seperti Ku_-nii _rela saja membiarkan _Kaa-san _bebas seorang diri di Uzu?"

"Tch ... dan seharusnya aku benar-benar mengkrangkeng Si Setan merah itu di ruang bawah tanah." Ungkapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Coba saja." Naruto mendesis, mengancam. "Dan aku pun benar-benar akan menghancurkan laboratorium kesayanganmu di setiap titik negara Hi."

"Aisssh ... kau benar-benar ingin menekan habis kesabaranku rupanya."

"Salahmu sendiri memancing emosiku." Balas Naruto ketus. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan agar aku tegas saat menemukan hal yang kuinginkan?"

"Tapi jangan si Anak ayam itu," Kurama mendelik. "cari yang lebih baik 'kan, bisa?"

"Dia yang terbaik, Ku_-nii._"

"Untukmu, bukan untuk klan kita."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak peduli." Naruto bersikeras, sama sekali tak ingin kalah.

Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, Kurama mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta." Ungkapnya lemah.

"Kurasa tidak akan lama lagi." Naruto menyeringai jahil saat Kurama menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. "Kau sebentar lagi akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikejar cinta, Ku_-nii._" Jelasnya kemudian.

"Hah?"

Mengerling, Naruto pun terkekeh pelan. Pemuda pirang itu pun tak lagi memperdulikan pamannya yang terus meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Memandang sendu pemuda di hadapannya, Hinata pun menggigit bibirnya. "Katakan semuanya tidak serius, <em>Nii-san.<em>" Ucapnya penuh akan permohonan.

Mengelus rambut _indigo _panjang sepupu kesayangannya, Neji tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, _Hime. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, mencoba menenangkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, gadis keturunan keluarga besar Hyuuga tersebut mulai menitikan air matanya. "Neji_-nii _tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua. Terlalu mustahil untuk Neji_-nii _melukai Sakura_-chan _dan Gaara_-kun. _Semua tuduhan itu terlalu tidak berdasar."

"Hinata_-chan, _jangan membuatku semakin merasa terbebani." Neji mengusap air mata sepupunya dengan jemari tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin melihat _Hime _kesayanganku menangis."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis, Neji_-nii?_" Gadis tersebut tersenyum sendu, "Kau orang yang kusayangi. Kenapa ada yang begitu tega melimpahkan perbuatan kejamnya padamu?"

"Hi—"

"Bagaimana pun, aku akan pastikan Neji_-nii _akan segera terbebas dari sini."

"..."

"Aku berjanji, Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Karura pasti akan segera mencabut tuntutan mereka." Hinata tersenyum, "Neji_-nii _secepatnya akan bebas dari penjara ini."

"Hinata..."

"Aku percaya pada Neji_-nii."_

_._

_._

_._

Menatap kepergian sang adik sepupu dengan tatapan sendu, Hyuuga Neji pun menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang sanubari.

Neji tidak tahu dan tidak menyangka, niat baiknya untuk memberitahukan penemuan bingkisan merah muda berisi kepala berhelai merah muda, akhirnya membawanya ke balik jeruji besi. Orangtua sang pemilik kepala begitu murka saat melihat isi dari bingkisan tersebut. Kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang atau hanya sekedar meminta penjelasan, Haruno Kizashi dengan begitu murkanya segera melaporkan dan menyeretnya pergi ke kepolisian.

Berselang beberapa menit kemudian, saat Neji tengah dimintai keterangan, sebuah tuntutan baru segera melayang padanya. Pemuda bermarga Hyuuga tersebut sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa orangtua dari sahabat dekatnya tiba-tiba datang ke kepolisian tempatnya berada dan melaporkannya sebagai pembunuh dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara? Beberapa buah bukti tak terbantahkan pun, entah bagaimana bisa merujuk ke arahnya dan membuatnya menjadi tersangka tunggal dari putera ketiga keluarga Sabaku tersebut.

Demi Tuhan, dirinya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan segala hal yang tiba-tiba menimpa dirinya. Dan dirinya pun tanpa segan mencap pagi tadi, sebagai pagi terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Sudah saatnya kembali ke selmu, Hyuuga_-san._" Seorang opsir, tiba-tiba menyadarkannya dari pemikiran panjangnya.

Mengangguk, pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan menuju tempatnya harus berada sekarang, diikuti sang opsir yang mengantar langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap tempat di mana dirinya baru saja menginjakan kakinya dengan bola mata yang melebar. Berjalan perlahan menuju lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut, Naruto menyentuh permukaan kaca di hadapannya dengan binar kekaguman.<p>

"Astaga ... Ku_-nii, _tempat ini luar biasa sekali." Ungkapnya dengan nada kagum yang sangat kentara.

Menyeringai puas, Kurama mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah meja berisikan alat-alat yang sedikit tidak lazim keberadaannya. "Kau jangan remehkan kemampuanku sebagai kolektor tubuh dan juga organ dalam manusia." Jawabnya penuh penekanan.

Mengelus permukaan kaca berisikan sebuah tubuh yang nampak diawetkan oleh cairan khusus, Naruto menatap isinya begitu intens. "Cantik sekali." Pemuda pirang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang Paman berada, "Berapa usia mayat ini?"

"Tiga tahun empat bulan."

Kembali mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada benda kubus berisi mayat awetan tersebut, Naruto mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku suka keadaan tubuhnya yang tanpa luka gores sedikit pun. Tentu organ dalamnya masih berada di sana, bukan?"

"Tentu." Kurama bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah sang keponakan berdiri. "Kau boleh memilikinya bila kau memang mau." Tawarnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm ... apa pun untuk rubah kecilku."

Menyengir lebar, Naruto semakin menambah intensitas elusan tangannya pada permukaan kaca bening tersebut. "Tentu aku tak akan menolak mahakarya seindah ini."

"Baguslah kalau kau senang." Kurama mengacak surai pirang Naruto penuh sayang. "Masih banyak yang harus kau lihat. Ikuti aku."

Mengangguk, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti jejak langkah Kurama. Dan—

"_Sugoii ..._" pemuda tersebut berdecak kagum saat melihat deretan berbagai macam bagian organ dalam manusia yang nampak berderet rapi dalam ratusan tabung kaca, yang ditata di lemari berbentuk etalase.

"Berapa banyak otak, jantung, hati dan organ dalam lainnya yang Ku_-nii _koleksi di tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto begitu antusias.

"Menurutmu?" Sang paman balik bertanya dengan sebuah seringai yang nampak pada wajahnya.

"Hampir lima ratus." Terka pemuda _blondie _tersebut.

Menggeleng, Kurama tersenyum miring. "Enam ratus empat puluh satu organ dalam manusia."

"Waw ... banyak sekali."

"Belum seberapa. Aku masih menginginkan lebih banyak lagi." Sambung Kurama.

Terkekeh pelan, pemuda _blondie _itu pun meraih sebuah tabung kaca berisi sepasang mata berwarna merah. "Biar kutebak, mata yang berasal dari klan Yuuhi 'kah?"

"Tepat sekali. Bukankah merah itu begitu indah?"

"Aku lebih suka mata beriris bulan, tepatnya klan Hyuuga." Menyeringai, Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kotak kaca tersebut. "Dan aku akan segera mengoleksi mata itu beberapa pasang dalam minggu ini." Ungkapnya penuh ambisi.

"Hmp ... kupikir kau akan memilih _onyx. _Ternyata dugaanku salah, ahn?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Aku pun memang menginginkan salah satu diantara mereka, tapi kurasa ... yang hidup pun tak masalah." Jawab Naruto.

"Tsk ... bilang saja apa yang memang sebenarnya kau pikirkan." Pria berambut oranye kemerahan tersebut tersenyum mencemooh. "Pikiranmu terlalu mudah kubaca."

"Terserah." Jawabnya malas. Meletakan kotak kubus berisi sepasang bola mata tersebut kembali ke tempatnya, Naruto kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa tujuanmu membawaku ke salah satu laboratorium-mu yang berada di Konoha hanya untuk memamerkan koleksimu saja? Kurasa tidak, bukan?"

"Anak pintar." Kurama berjalan menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dan kemudian membuka ruangan tersebut. Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu menggerakan tangannya, memanggil Naruto untuk mendekat. "Kemarilah, kita akan membuat eksperimen terbaru."

Memasuki ruangan tersebut, Naruto menyeringai saat matanya menangkap seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa yang berada di atas tempat tidur khusus bedah. "Kau ingin kita membuat apa dengan mayat laki-laki itu?"

Meraih sebuah buku yang terletak di atas meja sedang yang berada di sudut ruangan, Kurama pun melemparkan buku tersebut pada Naruto— yang dengan sigap menangkap buku itu. "Baca dengan teliti dan pelajari dengan baik."

Melirik sekilas buku tersebut, pemuda pirang itu pun mengerutkan keningnya. "Rekaya rahim dalam tubuh pria?" Bacanya bingung. Memandang aneh sang paman, Naruto pun mendekatkan dirinya pada pria tersebut. "Kau serius dengan ini, Ku_-nii? _Omong kosong macam apa ini?" Tanyanya menuntut jawaban.

"Aku tak pernah bermain-main, Naruto." Kurama meraih jas khusus berwarna putih miliknya dan sebuah kacamata berlensa bening di dalam sebuah lemari, kemudian mengenakan kedua benda tersebut. "Aku hanya ingin bersiap-siap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya."

Menyeringai, pemuda bermata senada dengan langit musim panas itu pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tersedia. "Apa itu artinya kau akan menerima Sasuke pada akhirnya?"

"Tsk ... hanya dalam mimpi anak ayam itu saja, tentunya."

"_Tsundere _sekali." Cibir Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**Huft... akhirnya bisa update minna.**

_**Sao hadir dengan cerita yang makin absurd, wkwk... gomen atas keterlambatan dan ketidak-sesuaian dengan spoiler. Jari Sao keriting duluan, tapi tenang ... updatenya gak akan lama kok. Sao akan segera mengupdate-nya sesegera mungkin, mungkin tiga hari ke depan klo tugas gak menumpuk. Sao baru sembuh dari sakit minna-san.**_

_**Maaf belum bisa balas review. Tapi reviewnya udah kubaca semua kok. Arigatou minna. Maaf gagal menampilkan scene NaruHina dan ItaKyuu.**_

_**Arigatou untuk semua reader, reviewer, silent reader, guest, follower, yang udah ngefav dan semua yang berpartisifasi dalam fict ini.**_

_**Adapun untuk typo, kata hilang dll, Sao mohon maaf. Sao tidak melakukan pengeditan sama sekali dan akan Sao edit sekalian pas update chap depan.**_

_**I love you minna.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**untuk yang mengikuti fict 'Broken Heart?' maaf atas ending yang gantung dan gaje. Akan Sao buat epilog atau sequelnya, tapi kurang tahu kapannya. #plak**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan mereview?<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

**PSIKOPAT, EH?**

**Chara selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi fict ini tulisan Sao.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo yang selalu muncul dengan bandelnya, adegan kekerasan, cerita monoton, dll.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, slight other pair.**

**Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak.**

**Mohon untuk tidak meniru adegan yang ada dalam fict ini di dunia nyata. Ini hanya cerita fiksi dan dimaksudkan untuk sekedar hiburan semata.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat anggota keluarganya nampak tengah berbincang santai di ruang keluarga bersama kedua orangtua kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke pun dengan perlahan menghampiri mereka dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping sang Ibu.

"Kalian semua tidak bekerja?" Tanyanya datar, saat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

Tersenyum tipis, Mikoto menganggukan kepalanya. "Tidak sopan bila harus meninggalkan tamu yang tengah berkunjung dan menginap di rumah kita. Lagi pula, tidak sering kami bisa berkumpul seperti ini." Jelas Mikoto.

Paham akan penuturan sang Ibu, Sasuke pun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang Kakak yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya, semenjak kedatangannya. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, _Aniki. _Kau membuatku risih." Sahutnya ketus.

Menggedikan bahunya tak peduli, Uchiha sulung itu pun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada tayangan televisi di hadapannya.

"Um ... Sasuke_-kun._"

Mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sumber suara tersebut berasal, Sasuke melihat sang calon Ibu mertua yang nampak duduk dengan gelisah di seberang tempat duduknya. "Ada apa, _Kaa-sama?_"

Menggaruk pipinya, wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut mengulas senyum canggung. "_Hontouni gomennasai, Kaa-sama _seharusnya tidak terlalu kasar tadi pagi padamu. _Kaa-sama _benar-benar menyesal."

"Tidak apa, _Kaa-sama._ Aku mengerti."

"Tidak bisa begitu." Seru Kushina tiba-tiba. Membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, bahkan Fugaku dan Minato yang sedari tadi fokus bermain catur pun sontak menunda permainan mereka berdua. "_Kaa-sama _bersalah karena tak meminta penjelasan darimu terlebih dahulu. _Kaa-sama _hampir saja memenggal lehermu dengan katana."

Berjengit ngeri saat teringat kejadian tadi pagi— di mana nyawanya hampir benar-benar melayang karena kemurkaan sang calon Ibu mertua— di halaman belakang ketika dirinya tengah memberi makan beberapa binatang peliharaannya, Sasuke kemudian berdehem pelan guna membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Tak apa, _Kaa-sama. _Aku anggap sebagai pembelajaran berharga untukku, agar memilih cara lain untuk membuat Naruto cemburu padaku."

"Syukurlah ... _Kaa-sama _benar-benar tak enak perasaan. Lain kali _Kaa-sama _akan memberi pelajaran pada Naru_-chan. _Anak itu benar-benar nakal." Ungkap Kushina panjang lebar seraya tersenyum. "Oh ... iya, di mana Naru_-chan _sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Tadi pagi Paman Kurama mengajaknya ke suatu tempat." Jawabnya datar, namun nampak ketidak-sukaan dari tatapan matanya.

"Kurama tidak mengajakmu?" Tanya Minato kemudian, yang saat ini tengah menunggu giliran setelah Fugaku.

"Tidak, _Tou-sama._"

"Ck, rubah merah itu." Desis Kushina, geram.

"Sepertinya kau harus bersaing dengan Kurama, Sasuke." Ucap Minato seraya menimang-nimang pergerakan bidak caturnya.

"Suamiku benar, Sasuke_-kun._" Sambung Kushina, "Kurama sangat senang sekali memonopoli Naru_-chan. _Tidak mudah memisahkan mereka yang selalu saja asyik dengan dunia mereka. Terlebih hobi mereka yang begitu besar terhadap pengoleksian tubuh dan organ dalam manusia." Paparnya panjang lebar.

"Ditambah dengan Kurama yang tidak terlalu menyukai klan Uchiha." Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat berhasil mengalahkan sahabatnya dalam permainan.

"Kenapa Kurama_-san _bisa tidak menyukai klan Uchiha, paman?" Tanya Itachi yang mulai merasa tertarik dengan bahan perbincangan mereka.

Bangkit dari tempat duduknya di dekat meja, beranjak meninggalkan Fugaku yang kini tengah merapikan perlengkapan catur. Minato mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping sang Isteri, "Itu karena Kurama sangat tidak menyukai paman Madara."

Pria berambut pirang tersebut mengulum senyum simpul ketika melihat kedua putera sahabatnya nampak tertarik dengan ucapannya.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa antara Kurama_-san _dengan Kakek?" Itachi menatap pria pirang itu lekat.

"Sebenarnya bukan hal besar. Hanya saja ... Kurama memiliki sifat yang benar-benar tak ingin kalah. Dan karena Kakekmu selalu mengalahkan Kurama dalam acara pelelangan tubuh atau organ dalam manusia di pelelangan, jadilah seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya sejak kapan dia memulai hobinya?" Tanya Sasuke, heran akan perbedaan umur antara kakeknya dengan Kurama yang sangat berbeda jauh.

"Sejak dia usia empat tahun," Kushina terkekeh tertahan, "Ayah sudah memperkenalkan Kurama dengan dunia yang kami geluti semenjak usia Kurama menginjak dua setengah tahun."

"Keluargamu memang benar-benar gila, Kushina." Cibir Fugaku seraya berjalan perlahan menuju sang Isteri yang duduk di sofa bersama putera bungsunya, dan kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping sang Isteri.

"Sama saja dengan klan Uchiha, Fuga_-kun._" Kushina tersenyum miring, "Intinya keluarga kita sama-sama gila."

"Dan takdir rupanya begitu adil," Mikoto ikut membuka suara, "kalian berdua secara kebetulan bisa mengenal Minato yang berasal dari klan Namikaze, keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang berkedok sebagai pengusaha."

"Hmp... lalu berlanjut dengan pernikahanku dengan Kushi_-chan._"

"Hn." Fugaku tersenyum miring, "Selanjutnya kita akan berbesan, Minato."

"Tch ... aku benci untuk mengakui itu."

"Kau tentunya tidak berniat melanggar janji, bukan?" Fugaku menatap pria pirang tersebut dengan mata memicing tajam.

"_Yare~ _berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, Fuga_-kun._" Minato memutar bola mata bosan, "Kau tenang saja. Ingatanku masih kuat."

"Hn."

"Aha ... aku ingat sekarang." Seru Kushina girang, membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "Janji itu rupanya. Bukankah sudah lama sekali, Miko_-chan?_"

"Kau benar, Kushi_-chan._" Jawab Mikoto lembut.

"Janji apa, _Kaa-san?_" Tanya Itachi, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap sang Ibu.

"Janji antara kami berempat di masa lalu." Wanita bermarga Uchiha tersebut mengulum senyum tipis, terkesan begitu anggun.

"Tentang?" Sambung sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Rahasia." Mikoto mengerlingkan matanya, yang disambut gumaman tidak jelas dari kedua puteranya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meletakan buku yang sedari tadi ditekuninya, Uzumaki Naruto pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang Paman, pemuda bermata seindah langit musim panas tak berawan itu pun meraih sebuah pisau kecil yang berada di antara salah satu tumpukan pisau di atas meja kecil.<p>

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" Tanya Kurama tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari kegiatan membelah permukaan perut yang tengah ditekuninya.

"Hn. Ada beberapa hal yang janggal." Jawabnya.

"Begitu?" Kurama melirik sekilas sang keponakan. "Lalu, apa tanggapanmu?"

"Kemungkinan berhasil hanya tiga puluh delapan persen."

Menghentikan gerakannya, Kurama membanting pisau kecil yang digunakannya ke atas permukaan lantai. Menggermetakan giginya, kesal. "Bagaimana bisa?" Desisnya tajam.

"Mungkin kemampuanmu mulai menurun, Ku_-nii._" Naruto tersenyum miring, "Atau ada seseorang yang mengganti hasil penelitianmu."

Melangkahkan kakinya kasar menuju di mana buku tersebut tersimpan, Kurama meraihnya dan kemudian membacanya. Matanya seketika memicing tajam. "Pantas saja." Desisnya geram, "Ini bukan hasil penelitianku."

"Sudah kuduga." Naruto menyeringai, "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja memburu dan melenyapkan tikus kecil yang telah bermain-main denganku." Pemuda akhir bermata _rubby _itu pun melepaskan jas putih yang dikenakannya, senyum dingin nampak menghiasi wajahnya. "Tertarik untuk ikut bermain, rubah kecil?"

Melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum datar. "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak bermain kejar –tangkap dengan tikus kecil," Naruto memiringkan wajahnya imut, namun terkesan berbahaya. "aku di sini saja, aku lebih tertarik dengan mainan yang ada di sini."

Melirik sekilas pada tubuh tak bernyawa yang teronggok di atas tempat tidur bedah, Kurama pun mendesah malas. "Sesukamu saja-lah. Aku mungkin bisa menggunakan tubuh tikus kecil itu untuk menjadi bahan percobaan." Jawabnya tak acuh.

"_Arigatou, _Ku_-nii." _ Sahut pemuda pirang tersebut ceria.

Memutar bola mata bosan, Kurama pun dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun secara tiba-tiba pemuda akhir tersebut menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Naruto. "Gunakan mobil berwarna putih yang ada di _basement, _ karena sepertinya perburuan ini akan memakan waktu seharian."

"Aku akan meminta _Teme _untuk menjemputku." Naruto menyengir, "Lagipula aku ada urusan di kampus jam dua siang nanti."

Kurama melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya, jam 11.43. Menghembuskan napas kasar ketika melihat bercak merah pada tangannya, pemuda berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu pun kembali berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju _washtafell _untuk mencuci tangannya. Dan setelah merasa tangannya benar-benar telah bersih, Kurama pun segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggal sang paman, Naruto pun segera memulai aksinya. Mengendus bau mayat tersebut, pemuda itu pun mendengus pelan. "Sudah dua hari rupanya. Ha-ah ... itu artinya, organ dalamnya sudah tidak _fresh._" Tersenyum masam, Naruto kemudian menggedikan bahunya. "Tapi kalau buat mainan, lumayan juga lah."

_**Krak...**_

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto menghujamkan pisau di tangannya tepat ke arah ubun-ubun kepala mayat tersebut, menghujamkan pisau tersebut berkali-kali hingga nampak sebuah cairan berwarna merah-putih kehitaman yang nampak keluar.

"Tch ... benar-benar sudah tidak _fresh. _Tidak asyik." Naruto mencabut pisau tersebut dari sana. Menghembuskan napasnya kasar, pemuda itu pun menggigit bagian pisau yang tak tajam, sama sekali tak merasa jijik dengan cairan pekat yang menempel di sana. "Rasanya juga tidak enak, baunya tidak ada aroma manis-manisnya sama sekali."

Terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebuah senyum pun terukir pada wajahnya. "Kyuubi memang tak akan menyukai daging busuk ini, tapi Aoda kemungkinan besar pasti mau."

Mengganti pisau kecil di tangannya dengan pisau yang berukuran lebih besar, Naruto langsung menggerakan tangannya untuk membelah perut mayat tersebut. Mengikuti garis yang sempat diukir oleh Kurama, usus pun kemudian nampak menyembul ke permukaan.

"Waw ... Aoda pasti senang." Ucapnya seraya menarik keluar usus tersebut dari dalam perut jasad tak bernyawa tersebut. Cairan pekat berwarna merah kehitaman pun terpercik dan mengenai wajah bertanda lahir kumis kucing pada pipinya. Menariknya secara keseluruhan, kemudian dipotongnya ke dalam beberapa ukuran.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya menarik usus_, _Naruto menggerakan pisaunya untuk memotong dua ginjal di dalam tubuh tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut meraih sebuah ginjal dan kemudian meremas-meremas organ lunak tersebut. "Ginjalnya bagus," Naruto mengendus baunya dan kemudian menjilat bibir atasnya yang terasa kering, "baunya belum tercium busuk. Ku-_nii _pasti menyimpan mayatnya dengan baik. Lumayan untuk Kyuubi. Walau memang tidak segar, kurasa dia masih mau memakannya."

Meletakan ginjal tersebut di samping usus-usus yang telah dipotongnya terlebih dahulu, Naruto kembali meraih pisau yang sempat ditancapkannya di bagian paha jasad tersebut. Mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke arah dada dan kemudian mulai membuka kerangka yang melindungi organ jantung jasad tersebut.

Menyeringai saat matanya melihat penampakan organ berwarna merah di bagian dada tubuh itu, pemuda pirang itu pun segera menarik organ tersebut. "Ugh, besar sekali." Matanya menatap berbinar gumpalan daging tersebut. "Seandainya masih segar, aku pasti akan menyimpannya di dalam tabung kaca dan kemudian menjadikannya salah satu koleksiku."

Menghela napasnya pelan, jantung itu pun ikut diletakannya di antara usus dan ginjal yang tersimpan tepat di dalam sebuah mangkuk almunium.

"Kira-kira ... warna matanya seperti apa, ya?"

Naruto kembali mengganti pisau yang digunakannya dengan pisau yang lebih kecil. Mengulum senyum, disayatnya kelopak mata yang menutupinya.

"_Hazel,_ eh?" menggedikan bahunya. Pemuda pirang itu meraih pisau kecil lain berbentuk unik, kemudian menggerakannya secara perlahan dan begitu hati-hati, untuk mencungkil bola mata dari jasad tersebut.

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto pun berhasil mengeluarkan kedua mata berwarna _hazel _tersebut. Naruto membawa bola mata tersebut menuju _washtafell, _mencucinya sampai bersih dan bebas dari darah, kemudian memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tabung kaca yang telah tersedia di salah satu nakas.

"Lumayan, untuk menambah koleksiku." Pemuda pirang itu menatap kedua bola mata tersebut dengan mata berbinar, "Mirip dengan mata tunangan Dei_-nii. _Aku yakin Dei_-nii _pasti iri padaku. Matanya indah sekali."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Berhenti tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu, <em>Dobe.<em>" Ucap Sasuke datar, jengah akan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi terus menebarkan senyuman sepanjang lorong kampus yang mereka lalui.

"_Are~ _kau seperti tidak mengerti saja." Naruto mengembungkan sebelah pipinya, "Aku begini karena senang, _ Teme. _Bukankah koleksi mataku kali ini lumayan bagus, _Teme?_"

"Tsk ... aku bisa memberimu mata yang lebih bagus." Ketusnya.

Menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, pemuda pirang tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai. "Kalau memang bisa, berikan aku mata klan Yamanaka." Naruto tersenyum menantang, "Bagaimana?"

"Tantangan diterima." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih, mengecup bibir _plum _tersebut singkat.

"Ini lingkungan kampus, _Teme._" Desisnya memperingatkan.

"Tidak ada orang yang lewat, _Dobe._" Balas Sasuke malas.

"Tetap saja."

"Ck, sudahlah. Berhenti mengurusi hal yang tidak penting." Pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut menyeringai tipis, "Yang terpenting sekarang," Matanya berbinar licik, "apa hadiah yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?"

Memasang fose berpikir, Naruto pun akhirnya memasang senyum menggoda. "Tertarik dengan BDSM untuk minggu ini?"

"Kau jangan menyesal, _Dobe._" Peringat Sasuke, "Aku ingin mengukir tato di punggungmu."

"Diterima."

"Hn. Akan kuberikan kau mata itu besok pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>an.**_

_**Huft... Sao update kilat selagi ada fasilitas wi-fi kampus. Sao boke pemirsa jadi terbatas kuota. Maaf pendek dan belum ada scene yang diinginkan.**_

_**Untuk yang menanti Hinata, Sao baru buat sedikit scene-nya. Sao bingung. #digamparBolakBalik**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Arigatou untuk reviewnya. Akan Sao balas review yang kemarin juga via pm. Dan ini untuk yang log. In.<strong>_

**You Kurama SN : **_ Arigatou, You-san. Jadi kepengen apa, ya? Wkwk... adegannya jangan ditiru, berbahaya. #plak Gak apa-apa, udah dibaca aja Sao senang. _

**Akuma Ryusuke Uchiha-Namikaze : **_arigatou, Ryu-san. Hmp... gak sampe 20 chap kok. Gak kok, syukurnya belum ada flamer dan jangan sampe ada deh. Sao tipe sensitif soalnya. Iya, banyak yang PM Sao, katanya mereka pada gak bisa review di fict Sao, terutama fict ini. Gak tahu kenapa, kok bisa gitu ya._

**Xxx : **_Wah, maaf ya karena belum masuk ke sana. Sao lelet nulisnya. #digampar kuharap berkenan menunggu sejenak. M-preg ya? Hmp... masih ambigu._

**Sabaku no Gaa-chan : **_ehehe... Sao memang lebih fokus ke SasuNaru dan jarang nyeritain keadaan kampus. Motifnya dua-duanya. Anggap aja mengisi waktu luang. #plak korban selanjutnya? Hmp... akan terlihat di chap depan. Ehehe..._

**Guest : **_Gore? Ehehe... gomen ne... Sao lelet._

**Kitsune-hime : **_Tentu sangat boleh, Hime-san. Ehehe... hontouni gomenasai, Sao nulisnya lelet. Hmp... diusahakan secepatnya soalnya fict udah mau kutamatin. Kurama akan eksis di chap depan. Ayo... siapa yang nunggu ItaKyuu?_

**SNlop : **M-preg? _Ehehe... masih ambigu. Sudah dinext..._

_**Oke minna-san, arigatou sudah meluangkan waktu untuk fict ini. Hmp... banyak typo, euy. Jadi malu.**_

_**Arigatou untuk reader, silent reader, reviewer, guest, follower, yang memfav dan semuanya yang berkenan.**_

_**Maaf karena chap ini pendek.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Berkenan mereview?<strong>_


End file.
